


A New Kind of Trouble

by LVBxo



Series: A New Kind Of Trouble [1]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Jealous Michael Gray, Jealous Tommy Shelby, Peaky Blinders AU, but like.. classy and plot appropriate smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 22:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 62,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LVBxo/pseuds/LVBxo
Summary: Born and bred in Small Heath, Louisa Jones wanted nothing more than to continue her work as a secretary. Luckily enough, a position has just become available within a respectable, growing business. Little did she know that this new job would be the making of her.--This is Peaky Blinders, so expect strong language, slurrs of the 1920s, mature themes and general nsfw content.





	1. Chapter 1

“How many times am I going to have to tell you Thomas? You need another secretary. You can’t keep going on like this” Polly spoke in a delicate but firm manner she had adopted when speaking to Tommy recently.

A glass slammed onto mahogany so hard it was a wonder either didn’t shatter. “How many times am I going to have to tell _you_ Pol - I am not risking the safety of this family by hiring anyone else.”

“Listen, i know that Grace was an unfortunate turn of events, but how do you expect to run the family business if you’re sitting behind your desk all day doing paperwork?” His nostrils flared, and he was ready with a retort when the matriarch stopped him, “I’m putting word out that we need someone. You can vet them personally, we’ll interview them together and we can run background checks. I won’t hear another word about it Thomas.”

And with that, the door slammed behind her and Tommy Shelby was once again left alone with his thoughts, sipping on the last of his whiskey.

It had been a rough year. Of course he was used to adversity and he thrived under pressure, but this was the first time in a long time that he had almost been made a fool of. Grace Burgess had walked into The Garrison with references that would make any respectable businessman want to hire her in a heartbeat. The fact that she was easy on the eye was just a bonus. Harry had tried to put her off and she had been steadfast - and that was the reason Tommy had taken such an interest in the first place. It was hard to find a woman who would stand up to men, and even harder to find a woman who would want to deal with drunk men on a daily basis.

Unfortunately it became clear why that was the case a week after Tommy had moved her to work in the office. He had caught her rifling through the drawers of his desk, seeking any and all information she could get her hands on in an attempt to blackmail the family. She hadn’t wanted to tell him at first, had flirted more and tried to seduce him, but oh how she had sung once they had her in a locked room and Pol had got her hands on her.

Never again would Tommy Shelby be taken for a fool. Never again would he let anyone in. He vowed the day that they put the snake down that he would never have anything to do with a woman unless he had paid her, and never again would he trust an outsider with any part of the business. He would ensure that he turned down every woman who applied, and deal with the issue of the increasing amount of paperwork later.  


* * *

  
A knock on the door awoke Louisa from a deep and restful sleep, and she couldn’t have been more frustrated. She had been awake until the early hours trying to read the new book that her friend had passed on to her, but the candle light did not make it easy. The street had been wired for electricity for 3 months now and yet her mother wouldn’t allow use unless it was absolutely necessary, meaning in one room of the house at a time and when everyone could benefit. There was no way she was reading this book where her mother would see her, even at the age of 25 her mother was still overbearingly catholic and would not allow her to be reading something that contained such criminality.

The overbearing mother, the electricity and the determination to do something other than sew her fathers shirts made for a shining attitude when she heard about the job opportunity. She had worked as a secretary for both the butchers and the bakery across town before they had moved out of small heath, and she was itching to get back into it. Of course it would be the same mundane tea making and paperwork organising, but she was desperate to make enough money to get out of this house. She would never admit to anyone but herself that the idea of working for the Shelby’s gave her a thrill that she couldn’t explain. Not only were they a growing empire, but the opportunity to learn from the best businessman in Birmingham, and to network with those he networked with, was something too good to pass up.

She had heard the rumours about the previous secretary. They said that she was caught stealing, that she had tried to fiddle the books, or that she was a spy for the russians, but all the rumours ended the same way - with her death.

That may have been enough to put off others - but in Louisa's mind, that just meant less competition.  
  


* * *

   
“We have had 10 applicants, three of which had no experience, and four of which failed our background checks.” Pol said to a very irritated Tommy who, although it was only 9:30am, had already had enough of this day.

“Well considering it seems like I have no choice, at least I’m only wasting three hours of my time instead of 10.” Tommy exhaled, smoke whistling from his nostrils as they flared in annoyance.

“Thomas Shelby you will pick one of these women to be your secretary or I swear to God--”

“Fine! Send the first one in.”

The first two interviews went horribly. It was clear that the reason these women had passed the background checks was because they were so insufferably dull that there is no way anything of note could have happened in even their ancestors histories. By 4pm, Tommy was beginning to waver, his already short temper beginning to shine through as he snapped at Michael and Finn to hurry the fuck up with the accounts.

Opening his office doors, he was about to consult Michael once more when he noticed the younger man speaking to a redhead. The girl was undeniably attractive, her piercing blue eyes being held to attention by the blonde who was clearly trying to woo her.

“So uh.. Sure that I can’t interest you in picking up a few jobs for me instead?” He flirted, not even noticing his boss approaching,

“Thank you--”

“Michael - Michael Gray, Chief accountant” He held out his hand, which she took and he kissed. His lips meeting her skin seemed to elicit a cocky laugh and an eye roll from her that made Tommy smile.

“Thank you, Michael Gray, Chief accountant, but I have an appointment with someone far more important.” She turned her head to meet Tommy’s eyes as if she had known he was standing there all along - maybe she had - and smiled.

“Excuse me Mr Shelby - would you like my first job as your new secretary to be picking your Chief accountant's jaw off of the floor?”

She smiled, long legs strutting over to Tommy with a swagger that he hadn’t seen in a woman in a very long time. This kind of confidence, and the fact that she was taking none of Michaels shit, was what he needed in a secretary.

“Louisa Jones I presume?” Tommy spoke and smiled as she nodded, “Right this way..”


	2. Chapter 2

“So, we can see on your references that you were an excellent secretary for both Mr Crabshaw and Mr Umbridge. Why is it that you didn’t seek other secretarial work once they had moved from Small Heath?” Polly asked, the older woman sitting in a chair placed next to Thomas Shelby's desk which he refused to move from.

“I did try and find more secretarial work, but everywhere that was offering wanted apprentices. I was turned down on more than one occasion because I had too much experience.” A brow cocked on the silent mans features, and he leaned forward slightly on his chair, eyes flitting up and down as he eyed the red head from head to toe. 

She had prepared for the interview, but nothing could have prepared her for this. Thomas Shelby, infamous business man and rumoured gangster was  _ incredibly _ attractive. With each glance she could feel herself being scrutinised by him, and she wondered just how much work they could be doing together behind that desk if she played her cards right. 

_ No.  _ She scolded herself, paying closer attention to what the older woman, who had introduced herself as Polly, was saying to her. She wanted this job because it would pay well, she would be able to network and she could save up to get out of her parents house. Not because the boss was looking at her like she was something to eat. Definitely not. 

“And you think that your experience at your previous employers will be enough to cover what we do here? Our establishment is quite.. Different.” She spoke, and Louisa could already tell the implications behind her words. This was a bookmakers. They wanted a secretary who would get on with the job, keep her eyes open and her mouth shut. 

“I think that there will be a learning curve, but both of my previous employers required a level of discretion which I will adapt for my environment, and I am obviously open to any educational experiences. I am experienced, but there's always room to learn” Her eyes darted to Thomas, noting a glimmer in his eyes that she couldn’t quite read. 

Polly smiled at her, writing something down on the paper that she had in front of her. 

“Well I think that’s everythi--”

“My last secretary was asked to leave because she didn’t quite understand the values that we hold here.” Thomas’ voice was like silk to the ears, and it took everything in her power to look at him and not press her thighs together. “We run a tight ship, most of the people that work for us are part of the family and so we expect those who aren’t to respect the business as if they are. You will be expected to do as you are told, and there will be times when you will be required to not ask questions, or tell anyone about the matters you are working on. Can you do that?” 

Cerulean hues ran over her body once more, lingering on her lips for a moment as if waiting for an immediate answer, as if this answer solely was the only thing he really needed to know. She knew what he was asking, knew the level of dedication she would be required to have if she worked for the Shelbys. The bookmakers was only one of the reasons why Thomas Shelby was the most successful businessmen in Birmingham, and she was pretty sure that it was the only one that was mildly legal. Her mother would hate this, and this mans blatant reference to the woman that everyone assumed was dead both terrified and intrigued her as she supposed it was meant to. But of course she knew her answer already. She knew the answer the moment she stepped foot into the bookies - the moment she had caught the intoxicating atmosphere of money and success. 

“Absolutely, Sir.”   
  


* * *

  
Step by step the redhead made her way to the door of the bookmakers, looking in at Michael on the way out and giving him a smirk that she hoped told him she wasn’t done. She hadn’t expected to find such attractive men behind the doors of the bookmakers. She had known about the Shelbys of course, but Thomas’ eyes and Michaels smirk - God if she got the job it was going to be difficult to concentrate.

She couldn’t tell how the interview went, usually her sass and tenacity would be something that gave her an edge, but what if that’s not what they wanted? If they really wanted a secretary that would do exactly as she was told and not ask questions, would they really hire someone who had just joked about their chief accountant in front of the whole office?

_ Shit _ . If she had fucked this up, she was never going to forgive herself. An opportunity like this would not present itself again.   
  


* * *

  
“I liked all of them, but I think it’s clear who the winner was to you” Polly smirked at Tommy, sitting in the chair where Louisa had previously sat as they went over the interviewees and their performance.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Tommy took a drag on his cigarette as he sat down, placing a glass of whisky in front of Polly and one next to his ashtray. 

“Tommy if we hire the last one, you have got to promise me that you’re not going to fuck her.” 

“Not that it’s any of your business who I fuck, but I don’t think it’s me you have to worry about. You saw the way Michael acted around her, he was basically humping her leg.”

Polly nodded, her face obviously noting his point as a good one. 

“Pol, the first two were qualified but they were fucking boring. If you’re going to force me into having another secretary, I want someone who’s not going to suck the life out of this place.”

“I’d let her suck the life out of me” Michael shut the door behind him and slumped on the red leather couch near the desk, “I assume we’re talking about that red head.”

“Did I fucking say you could come in, Michael?” Tommy snapped, causing Michael to sit up straighter even as he tried to maintain his cocky demeanor.

“No, but I know that my mum isn’t going to let you hire that red head without a third opinion, and I know that’s who you want as your secretary.” He spoke with a confidence that was more frustrating because he was right. “I’m not saying hire her because she’s easy on the eye - you see the men that come in here, the shit that we have to deal with on a daily basis. You need someone that’s going to put people in their place just like she did with me. Not some boring girl who’s just going to sit in silence and do whatever you say.” 

Eyes fell on Polly, and although she hated to admit it she knew they were both right. This business required someone with a bit of an attitude, and as a woman who had run this show for years, she knew that either of the first two would be eaten alive in their first week. 

“Fine - we hire Louisa. But you both keep it in your pants or I swear to God I will cut them off.”

Michael laughed, Tommy smirked, and Polly began writing the letter that would seal Louisa’s fate at Shelby Company ltd.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the following day when the letter was popped through the letterbox. She hadn’t expected to hear back so soon, but as soon as she saw her name on the envelope she knew that this was the moment that she would find out if she was going to remain at home searching for a job that may never come, or if she was going to spend the rest of her foreseeable career wanting to fuck her boss. 

> “Dear Miss Jones,
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to interview with Shelby Company LTD. We are pleased to offer you the position of Secretary to Thomas Shelby with immediate effect. 
> 
> Please arrived appropriately dressed and ready to start work at 8:30am tomorrow morning. 
> 
> Many Thanks,
> 
> Shelby Company LTD.”

Shock overcame her, and it took reading the letter three times before it sunk in that in less than 12 hours she would be expected to be well presented and professional in the presence of people that may or may not be gangsters. 

Dinner that evening was not smooth. Both her mother and her father were not happy, but they were hardly going to let her turn down a job that paid 5 shillings an hour. Regardless, it took a few hours of calming and another hour of explaining what she would be doing to ensure that both her mother and father didn’t stand in front of the door in the morning. 

She dressed as smart as she could, trying her best to keep out of her mind that she would be working in an office with the strongest woman she had ever met (and this was after only one conversation) and two of the most attractive men she had ever seen in her life. 

A black day dress fell loose from her shoulders, stockings covering the part of the ankle that was exposed and she accessorised as best she could. One heeled boot after the other clicked across the floor of the bookmakers as she made her way to the office, and she could feel eyes on her. A few were concerned, some were intrigued, but most were simply curious as to what this red head was doing in a book makers. Until Michael approached her once more. 

“Miss Jones, good to see that you’ve arrived -- and early!” He was dressed to the nines today, his tailored suit most fashionable yet daring all at once. “Tommy will be here at any moment, let me show you to your desk.” 

She followed Michael through the same doors that Tommy had been waiting in when she had arrived, and he showed her a brand new desk that hadn’t been there yesterday. “We thought someone with your level of experience needed a proper desk rather than the old rickety on used by your predecessor”  _ and we don’t want any residual evidence left in this building, no matter how many times we have checked the desk.  _

“Thank you, Michael.” She smiled and set her bag down on the desk, sitting in the new chair and smiling, “I do love this - it’s all very exciting.”

“Well we’re very glad to have you, Louisa.” There wasn’t a hint of condescension in his voice which made a change when it came to men in the workplace, but she could hear the flirtation creeping through. 

“Please, call me Lou.” She smiled, “And I meant to apologise for being so brash with you yesterday”

“Oh please, I love a strong woman.” He winked, and walked back to his office without a look back. 

It was only 10 minutes when she heard the door open once more, and she stood next to her desk to greet her boss. Walking through the doors he was already removing his coat, and she moved to help him, hands brushing along broad shoulders before she hung it on the coat wrack. 

“Good morning Louisa.” He spoke, the seriousness in his voice still there but much lighter than yesterday, “Glad to see you accepted your position.”

“Oh of course Sir” She smiled, and there was a glint in his eyes again, what was that? 

“I’m going to need you to start by organising some paperwork that I’ll bring out to you. They need to be sorted by event, customer and by figures - do you understand?”

“Yes Sir”

“Great - i’ll bring out the papers now, wait here.”

“Would you like a cup of tea sir?”

He smirked and shook his head, “You’re alright.”

He turned and walked into his office, returning shortly with a stack of papers and she got to work.   
  


* * *

  
It had been two weeks since she started working at the book makers, and she was finally starting to feel like she had a good grip on what she was doing. There was a lot more work than when she was working for the butchers or the bakery, but she was a fast learner and it helped that tommy was on hand to answer questions. She had thought he would be the kind of boss who would leave her to her devices and expect her to pick things up, but as long as it didn’t affect his meetings and she didn’t ask too many questions about some of the paperwork, he was happy to point her in the right direction.

The two weeks had been nothing but uneventful. From dealing with drunk customers that thought it was okay to try and grab her, to having to help Arthur lift John through the doors to the house after he drank too much and came back with a bleeding head from a fight. It was definitely not her usual environment, but she quickly learned that she thrived on this chaos. 

Each day she came in early, Michael would hang around her desk for a few moments either helping her with her paperwork or laughing with her about something that one of the other men who worked with them had done. She fast picked up that she should be calling Thomas, “Tommy”, should she address him on a first name basis, and that those men in the inner circle were the “Peaky Blinders”. Of course she had heard of the gang, but she didn’t realise how closely she would be working to them, or how normal they would seem. 

“You’ll learn that once you’re part of the family you’re very well protected” Michael had said one evening as he pulled on his coat and Louisa had been finishing up, “Although I think it’s them that need to be protected from you sometimes” He joked, alluding to the previous evening when she had physically kicked a rowdy customer out of the bookies for being too drunk.

“Oh shut up, Michael” She grinned at him, already feeling as if she had made a connection with the younger boy, but not being able to call him a friend due to her overwhelming attraction toward him. 

“I’m just joking with you Lou, you are graceful. You’re fiesty as fuck, but graceful. Like that in a woman.” He winked, waving as he left and she couldn’t help the blush that washed over her cheeks.

She was working on a particularly confusing event order, a race which had 15 horses, 127 betting slips and 32 amendments when Michael left Tommy’s office. They had been in a particularly intense meeting regarding the accounts for the last two hours, and she could tell by the look on Michael’s face that he was stressed. This made it all the more surprising when he stopped at her desk. 

“What you doing tonight Lou?” He asked, eyeing the paperwork curiously as she looked up from it.

“Well as long as I can get this done before 5, I should be out of here on time - why do you ask?” looking up at him, she couldn’t help but let her eyes hungrily take in his features. She had denied herself admiring him for so long that she took every chance she had when they were talking.

“‘Sbeen a shit day hasn’t it? - So busy. Fancy a drink at The Garrison?” He was acting more nonchalant than usual, and she couldn’t tell if it was because he was trying to forget the meeting or if he wanted her to think he didn’t care what her answer would be.

“Am I even allowed in The Garrison?” She questioned, looking toward Tommy’s door and wondering if he would allow women drinking in his establishment.

“You are if you’re with me..” He smirked, and she allowed herself to mirror it. “I’ll walk you over there at 5...i’ll even buy your champagne.” He winked, standing up and not even allowing her to give an answer.

Every fibre of her being was telling her that this was a bad idea. She had sworn to her parents that she wouldn’t get involved with the Shelby’s apart from work. But...Michael wasn’t  _ technically _ a Shelby…

She had just finished up the paperwork when Michael approached her desk, holding her coat. Eyebrows quirked as she locked the drawers of her desk and glanced over at him - she hadn’t thought there a chivalrous bone in his body. 

“C’mon - don’t want to have to threaten someone off my table” He smirked, and she slipped her jacket on, grabbed her bag and began to walk with him.

The bookies was a short walk from The Garrison, but still she held his arm when he offered it, and she let herself drown in his aftershave. She had never been so close to him before and he smelled so good she was barely listening to what he was saying. 

“So what's a girl like you doing in a place like this?” A cocky smile graced the lips of the blonde man as he sat down next to her in the corner of The Garrison and lit the cigarette held in his lips, his table on the opposite side to the main entrance.

Sipping the champagne he had brought over, she tried her best to avoid the eyes of some of the men in the pub. Whether it was because she was a woman or because she was with Michael, she could tell that her being here was out of the ordinary. 

Laughing, the redhead glanced at him over her champagne saucer, “Well you know, an ad for a secretary at Birminghams most infamous business, you make sure you apply..” 

Even though they had just sat down, he was having trouble concentrating on anything but the way her lips wrapped around the glass. 

“Oh we’re _infamous_ are we?” An eyebrow raised as he challenged her, and she could sense those who were close enough to hear (but obviously pretending not to be listening) tense up at the question. This was probably not the best place to mention that her predecessor was assumed dead.

“Well of course. You can’t expect to strut around small heath in those well-tailored suits and not gather attention..” She smirked, moving a hand to run along the inside of his suit jacket, admiring the stiching. “I bet these cost more than my house.” She chuckled, his eyes following her hand for a second as he took another drag and she couldn’t help but wonder exactly what he thought she meant by infamous.

“Well you know, gotta look our best..” He smiled, licking his lips as he watched her retract her hand, wishing to feel that small palm further south. Smiling, he admired her features as she glanced around the establishment, burning through his cigarette quickly as the nicotine calmed him. Had she ever been in a pub before? Had she ever been for a drink with a man before? Frankly, he didn’t care. Traditionally, women would not be out with a man like this, but he was not a traditional man and he loved that this girl had been working at the company for only two weeks and was already defying convention. 

“Tell me about yourself.” He whispered, moving closer to her as he placed his glass on the table in front of them. 

“Well there’s not really much to tell to be honest,” She smiled, setting the champagne saucer down on the table, “I was born and grew up in small heath. Worked for the Mr Umbridge at the Butchers for 2 years, and Mr Crabshaw at the Bakery for 2 years and then they both moved out of small heath so I just stayed home. Mum taught me how to sew so i’ve been sewing my dads shirts for when he works in the factories. How about you?”

Michael hung on her every word, ensuring that he heard and understood everything she said which was hard when The Garrison was so rowdy.

“Well uh..” he squinted, rubbing his nose with he back of his thumb as he decided how much to tell her, “Pol’s my mum but I was with another family for a while. I met Tommy when he came to my foster mums house and then Pol basically came and found me and brought me back here.” He sipped his whiskey, tongue moving slowly across his lips as he savoured the taste, and Louisa couldn’t help but wonder if that was for her benefit. If it was, it worked, and she bit her lip softly as she looked into his eyes. If he noticed how much he had turned her on, he didn’t let it show and continued to talk. 

“Pol wanted to keep me out of the business for a while, but i think it was inevitable that i was going to end up doing the accounts.”

“Oh yeah?” Louisa asked, sipping her champagne once more, not at all prepared for how close he got to her with his response.

“Well yeah... “ He spoke, eyes darting to her lips before moving back to her eyes as he stubbed out the cigarette in the ashtray on the table “No-one else can fucking count can they” He smirked and she laughed, eyes moving to his hand which had found its way to her thigh. 

God how was he so hot without doing anything? She supposed that this, like his inception with the Shelby business, was inevitable considering the way they started.

“This okay?” He whispered, hand moving closer to her knee in an action that surprised her.

“Sure..” She smiled, biting her lip, “But tell me… do you take all of Tommy’s secretary’s out and seduce them?”

He chuckled and shook his head, “Nah -- never had anyone as gorgeous as you in the office before. Had to make sure you knew I was serious on your first day..”

“Serious?” Her brow furrowed, her first day already a distant memory even though it was only a fortnight ago. 

“Mhmm..” He spoke, getting closer, fingers moving from her knee to stroke her face softly, “Any uh.. Jobs you wanna pick up for me.. I’d be up for it..”

She could feel the blush on her cheeks, but she didn’t pull away. This man was intoxicating, his scent, his smile, the way his eyes ran over her every feature as he awaited her answer. 

“Well maybe.. Maybe i’d be up for it too..” She bit her lip more obviously this time, his eyes catching the gesture and his hand slipped to the back of her neck as they moved closer. Her eyes slipped shut and she was so ready, could feel him so close to her, could feel his breath against her, could almost taste his lips, and then there was a loud bang so close it almost made her jump out of her skin.

Eyes jolted open and to where the noise had come from, and there she saw the man who had previously been behind the bar, and a bottle of whiskey and a bottle of champagne on the table.

Michaels eyes darted over Louisa’s shoulder, and she followed them to see Tommy standing in the doorway of the pub, waiting for Arthur, John and a few people that she didn’t recognise to enter the private room she hadn’t noticed was there. Louisa looked back at Michael, who raised a glass to Tommy after the bartender had finished filling it. 

Tommy nodded at Michael, but she could swear that the older Mabs eyes never left her. She felt a shiver down her back as he looked her up and down as he had done in his office, and although she couldn’t see the glint in his eyes she knew it was there. She copied Michael in toasting to Tommy, and then watched as he moved into the private room himself. 

“What was that?” Louisa spoke, turning to Michael who had still not moved from being so close to her. 

“I don’t think he likes us being so close..” Michael chuckled, sipping his whiskey and leaning back on his seat. “Probably for the best, don’t want to ruin your reputation as Shelby Company LTD’s most eligible woman, would I?” He smirked, running his lips softly against hers, enough that her lips were tingling before he whispered “Or maybe I should..”

She sighed softly against her lips, closing her eyes and gulping before she pulled back, “Maybe I don’t want to ruin  _ your  _ reputation as Birmingham's most eligible bachelor.” Chuckling, she sipped her champagne as she glanced over her shoulder once more, shadows on the glass to that private room making her sit up straighter.

They drank for a few hours, Michael allowing her to finish the bottle of champagne and although she was not used to drinking, she found she had a better tolerance than she would have thought. As the windows fell to darkness, Michael offered her his arm once more, and the two walked from the pub into the night. 

“So, you say you were with another family for a while?” Louisa spoke, wanting to know more about this gorgeous man but not sure if he would allow her such a pleasure.

Michael sighed, the whiskey in his blood making it difficult for him to focus on any thought but what those gorgeous lips tasted like. Would the champagne have made them sweeter? The electricity he felt when he was close to her couldn’t be one sided. What would happen if he just pressed her against the bricks right now?  _ No.  _ His tipsy thoughts fell over one another as they fought to organise themselves into coherent sentences, 

“Yeah--” He spoke, pulling his arm closer to his body to move her closer, “got taken when I was five after m’dad died. Shit if you ask me, got to live in the country for a while which was good but when Tommy came to visit I was going stir crazy. Could’ve blown up that pretty little village green -- would’ve” He slurred, realising too late what he was saying but he didn’t think she would mind. 

Nodding, Louisa moved into him as he pulled her, listening to his story and finding it even more interesting. Shelby and Gray blood obviously contained fire, and she couldn’t help but be attracted to the flames.

“Well I’m glad you didn’t -- might not be here if you did.” She smiled, and he mirrored it, licking his lips and was about to respond when she stopped, “This is me..”

Looking up at the small house, soft light leaked from behind thin curtains and he was reminded of his poorer home in the country. It was so unusual that someone with so much ferocity grew up in a place like this.

“Well,” He spoke, turning to face her, eyes hungrily taking in her features as street lamps illuminated them. “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.”

She nodded, biting her lip as he moved closer, his hand caressing her cheek once more and she looked up at him with desire in her eyes. Slowly he moved towards her, his nose ran along her own and she felt the electricity again.  _ God  _ this tension was so delicious, how was she supposed to resist? But then a sudden noise from behind her front door made her jump away from him. If her parents found her kissing a man on their doorstep she would be crucified. 

Laughing a little, she looked up at him and smiled softly. “I’ll see you tomorrow Michael.”


	4. Chapter 4

Michael got back to the house before anyone, knowing that he needed to get Louisa back to her home before her parents could call the police and say she was missing. He did wonder what her mother and father thought of their girl getting involved with a family of gangsters. Did she rebel against them and just come for the interview? Or did they have faith enough that none of the Shelby’s would corrupt her? If it was the later, it was laughable. Michael had never wanted to corrupt someone so much in his life, even though he suspected she knew exactly what she was doing. 

Slipping into the kitchen, he poured himself another glass of whiskey, smirking as he remembered how her lips had felt almost pressed against his own, her body reacting to him pulling her closer, his hand on her thigh that, if it had shifted a few inches upward would have meant this night would have ended very differently. He let his hand move over the stretched fabric on his trousers, fingers itching to move beneath the fabric and imagine her lips more, but  then he heard the rabble, and quickly adjusted himself so it wasn’t obvious that he was  _ painfully  _ hard. 

“Oh look who’s here, it’s casanova himself!” John smirked, smacking Michael softly on the back of the head and chuckling. “Better watch ya self Mikey boy - Tommy wasn’t best pleased seeing you and his new secretary in The Garrison.”

Tommy moved into the shadow of the doorway, listening to the conversation between his brothers and his cousin. John was right, he was not best pleased that Michael had taken Louisa to The Garrison, but it wasn’t for the reasons he had spouted to the Peaky’s. As far as they were concerned Louisa was the best secretary that they had ever had, and Michael wasn’t about to fuck it up by shagging her and sending her on her way.

“Fuck off John, I can take whoever I want for a drink.” Michael sipped his whiskey and looked up at Arthur who was steaming drunk

“So did ya give her one from all of us?” He slurred, and Michael shook his head, laughing as Arthur fell out of his chair as he tried to sit down. 

“Nah, I walked her home like the gentleman that I am.” He grinned, standing and leaving them to it. 

As Michael walked out of the kitchen, Tommy stalked past him, sitting down in the chair Michael had just vacated and drinking the whiskey he had left. He would make sure that there wouldn’t be a repeat of tonight, even if he wouldn’t even admit to himself why.  
  


* * *

  
Louisa had returned home three hours late than she had meant to, and although this meant a barrading from her parents, there was nothing that they could say that would make her regret going for a drink with Michael.

_ God  _ he was so attractive - and those big hands pulling her close, so firm yet gentle. Her entire body felt like it was on fire and she wished that they hadn’t been so rudely interrupted. Yet she couldn’t stop thinking about Tommy’s reaction to seeing them, how he had made sure that they knew he was watching.

She fell asleep to thoughts of Michael and Tommy's hands all over her, and awoke early to ensure she had time to ensure that she had time to speak to Tommy should he want to. 

The customers at the bookies were getting more and more used to seeing her. Some regulars even said good morning as she made her way into the office. Tommy had left a stack of paperwork for her to go through higher than yesterdays which she took it as a good sign - if he thought she could handle more then she was obviously doing a good job. 

The day continued as any other would, except every now and then she would catch Michael glancing in her direction. She was sure it had happened before, but she was catching him because she was now returning to favour. There were a few occasions where he would come over to talk to her about part of the paperwork she was organising, except his hand would fall to the small of her back, his thumb caressing it softly and she had to concentrate hard on what he was saying. Every moment of the day she felt herself getting more and more turned on, with each glance she found herself wishing the next time he came to help her with her paperwork he would get on his knees and make her see God. 

When it got to 4pm, his hand found its way to the small of her back again and Tommy moved from his office, scowling at the both of them. 

“What do you think this is, a brothel?” he hissed, “Louisa, I need you to file the rest of this paperwork before you leave tonight.”

She was taken aback by how blunt he was - the first few weeks had seen him exhibit patience that she had not expected or seen from him with anyone else, but it seemed as though her grace period had run out. 

“But Sir.. this is over 4 hours worth of paperwork at least?” She looked up at him, eyes so cold she felt a shiver, different from that which he she had felt when he had looked at her previously. 

“Well maybe if my chief accountant hadn’t been trying to fuck you all day, you would have gotten some more work done.” He glared at Michael, and the younger moved his hand from Louisa, shaking his head and laughing softly as he moved back into his office.

“Sir please, why--”

“Didn’t I tell you not to ask questions?” He spoke with venom, the softness she had seen in his eyes in interview long gone. She wasn’t sure what she had done to turn his favour away, or if the previous evening was anything to do with it, but she knew she needed to win it back.

“Sorry Sir, you’re right. I’ll get this done before I leave.”

And with that he nodded, moving back into his office and leaving his door open, eyes darting out to her desk every now and then.

At 6pm, Louisa was still working on the stack of papers that Tommy had laid down on the desk, and he was still sitting at his desk himself. She glanced over at him sipping his whiskey and smoking as he poured over papers that she knew would come to her eventually. He had ignored her for two hours, and she knew that she needed to do something to ease the tension. And so she grabbed the folder she had in front of her, and moved to knock on his door. 

“Mr Shelby?” She asked, her voice small, almost timid, but loud enough that he looked up at her.

“Louisa?” He spoke as if he had forgotten that she was there, and she sighed softly.

“Do you have a minute? I just have some questions about how to file these accounts?”

Tommy looked up from his paper and motioned for her to come in and place the accounts on his desk with a single hand gesture. His eyes followed her as she obeyed, and although she knew exactly what she was doing, she wanted to open up communication with him again. 

The air in the office was warm and thick, and she felt the scrutiny in his gaze once more as she looked at him. Those cheekbones, those piercing blue eyes, even the way he sat exuded a kind of energy that she couldn’t stay away from. Of course she had known that she would spend her time fighting away thoughts of sleeping with him, but she hadn’t expected his presence to be so intoxicating and magnetic. Was it okay to be feeling like this when Michael and herself clearly had something going on?

“I-- these are accounts from last year, but they run over into this year. I was just wondering if you would like them filed under December 1921 or January 1922?” she ran her hand along the paper where Michaels handwriting read the dates. 

“Do you not want to ask Michael about this?” He looked up at her, and she couldn’t believe the tone in his voice. Surely he wasn’t...jealous?

Tommy’s eyes ran over her once more as he awaited an answer, calculating every moment in his mind as he tried to control the situation as he did with the rest of his life.

“No Sir, you are the boss after all, I want to make sure you’re happy.” She smiled innocently, although her words were a deliberate double entendre.

A small smirk on his lips told her that he understood, and he moved to stand next to her instead of sitting down, allbut confirming his jealousy with his small sigh of relief. Of course he would never admit it to anyone, but seeing this gorgeous redhead with Michael made his blood boil. Tommy had already marked her as his the moment she called him Sir in her interview. Sleeves rolled up, Tommy took his glass of whiskey from the table and sipped deeply before placing it back down into the mahogany desk. 

“Well how have you filed previous years?” He glanced at the cabinets full of files, words slow and deliberate as he tried to pick apart her intentions “You should pick one and stick to that surely?” 

“I haven’t had to file anything like this so far yet, Sir.” she glanced at him, “but I can definitely see the benefits of both”. Her own blue iris’ scanned him as she spoke, and she wondered if she had overstepped the mark. The tension between them was palatable. If she were standing in front of Michael like this he might have had her on the desk right now, but it was the control and discipline that Tommy held that made him so different, and so attractive.

Tommy nodded, his tongue moving softly over the inside of his lip as he reluctantly ended their game. This was business, and she was his secretary asking how to do her job. He should be annoyed that someone with her experience had to ask such a question, but he was glad for the opportunity to teach her a thing or two. “File it in last years, and stick to that for all subsequent and previous years”.

She nodded, and then took a risk that would certainly mean she would be disciplined if she had misread the situation. Reaching over his desk for a pen to make a note on her folder, she allowed her ass to perk, the small of her back to arch inward. Her dress rode up slightly on her body, and it took everything in her not to look back and meet his eyes, to tell him that he could have her right here if he wanted. She knew he would never break his discipline at work, if there was anything the war had taught the men fighting it was when to behave.

Tommy bit his lip as the beautiful redhead bent over the desk in front of him. He had already thought about having her right here, either spreading her legs as he stood between them, or having her bent over just like this, and to see it made his member twitch in his pants more than he would admit. 

Biting her lip, she stood straight and turned to face him. “Thank you Sir..”

He licked his lips softly, glancing from her eyes to her lips and wondering if she was even really interested in him. Grace flitted through his mind, the way she had manipulated him into allowing her to work in the office, but this was different. Louisa didn’t have a reason to blackmail him. She knew the risks following Grace’s disappearance and had still walked into the firing line. She had been professional, strong and had only given into flirtation when he had shown interest himself rather than trying to outwardly seduce him. But surely if she was interested in Michael she wouldn’t want someone like him? Michael was cocky and good humoured. Sure people could have used the former to describe Tommy but not the later. But he had never been one to doubt his gut feelings.

“You can’t just bend over like that in front of me, Red. That’s asking for trouble.”

His change of tone and the pet name shocked her and after seeing the glint in his eyes once more, she finally understood what it was; lust. Biting her lip, she gripped the accounts close to her chest. 

“Maybe I  _ like  _ a bit of trouble, Sir...” she whispered, innocent eyes looking up into his own. His nostrils flared and he took a step closer to her, taking the accounts from her hands and throwing them on the desk behind her, every cell in his body aching to pick her up, throw her on the desk and have his way with her.

“Keep misbehaving and you’ll get trouble alright...” he looked into her eyes, lust pulsing through his veins and thanking the lord for the self control the war had taught him. He allowed himself to be close to her for a second longer, then closed his eyes and let out a sigh as he maintained his professional demeanor as best he could. His face moved dangerously close to her own as he picked up the accounts from behind her and handed them back to her, “Now go and get that paperwork done, Red. I want that desk clear before you leave.”

Her brow furrowed as he stepped back, but she bit her lip and nodded, “Yes Sir..” and with that she obeyed, walking back to her desk and getting on with the paperwork. 

She ended up getting home at 8pm - another two hours of paperwork had ensured that her desk was clear, and she fell asleep as soon as she got home, Tommy taking sole claim of her dreams this time. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

The weeks went by without a hitch, and she could feel both Tommy and Michaels eyes on her more and more each day. What was this silent competition that they seem to be battling in? What had she got herself in for that meant that Tommy had been jealous enough to imply she was a whore, but then to imply he wanted her to himself?

The flirtation was stronger from Michael, and she caught him staring from his office on multiple occasions, felt his hand touching her back when he passed close by her even when there was plenty of space. The boy seemed to use any excuse to touch her, and she was glad for it.

It was almost closing time when she was at her desk, head in her hands as she tried her best to understand the accounts that Michael had put together from last week. Of course she was used to reading his handwriting, but there was numbers that just didn’t make sense. Glancing over to his office, she caught his eye and stood, her skirt hugging her figure tighter than normal as she walked. She had taken to following Polly’s fashions, knowing that if it was acceptable for Polly it should be acceptable for her. Of course she took it with a pinch of salt and made she she urred on the side of caution, but she was loving the new styles that she was able to get hold of with her new salary.

Knocking softly on the door of his office, Louisa smiled as Michael looked up and took in her figure, “Hello Lou, how can I help?”

She took that as an invitation to move into his office, and placed the accounts down on his desk. “Can you please explain these to me?” She spoke, and he offered her a seat on the opposite side of the desk.

Once she was seated comfortably, he began to talk through the accounts and explain to her why this week every year was always more complicated.

Tommy sat at his desk contemplating his next move. He needed a representative to go to London to meet with Alfie and discuss business, but it was important that both Arthur and John remained in small heath. Glancing out at Michaels office, he could see Louisa sitting across from him and he couldn’t help but let his mind wander. Why was he getting so hung up on this woman? What was it about her that had allowed him to trust her, to want her so deeply? Of course he would never admit it. Outwardly he would be nonchalant as he tried to seduce her, but this was a situation he had never been in before. Never had he had to compete with another member of the Peaky’s for a woman. Usually when he wanted someone the second party would back down, but he could already tell that that would not happen with Michael. Maybe he should have kissed her last night.

Michael moved from his desk chair and perched against her side of the desk as he finished explaining the accounts to Louisa, and she finally understood why this was so different from the others she had come across.

“So each year we have to run this through this way to ensure that next quarters numbers are correct?” She summarised, and he nodded, licking his lips as he looked down at her in the chair, her shirt allowing for a view that he kept in his mind for later.

Standing, she smiled at him, “Well thank you for being so helpful, Michael.” She spoke, biting her lip as she looked him up and down and took in the fashionable blue suit he had worn today. The tailored trousers, the blue waistcoat with a gold chain and the matching tie with a white shirt. Both Michael and Tommy had a tendency to roll their sleeves up toward the end of the day, a fact she was glad for as it was inexplicably attractive.

“Thank you for coming to visit my office.” He smirked as he watched her check him out, “Feel free to come and straighten out any confusions you have with the accounts anytime.”

She grinned, enjoying his cheekiness and as she turned to walk away she felt his hand in her own and was shocked as he suddenly pulled her between his legs. “Three weeks I’ve been watching you bite those gorgeous lips..” He whispered, a hand on her face as he stood and lifted her chin with his fingers, “I’m not letting you walk out of here without knowing what they taste like.”

Her breath was bated, and she knew she should be pushing him away, especially as they were at work. But this was his office, and would anyone really blame her for giving in to Michael Gray? She barely had time to consider what the consequences of these actions were before his lips were on her own, and she sighed into them deeply. She had wanted to kiss him since that night in The Garrison, had wanted to feel his strong hand pull her in like this for weeks and she couldn’t help the moan that slipped from her lips.

Slowly they pulled back, her lip remaining between his teeth momentarily and she almost forgot where she was. “I’m taking you out tomorrow night and I’m not taking no for an answer,” He spoke, but before he had a chance to respond, Finn Shelby, the youngest of the Peaky’s, ducked his head in and told them that Tommy needed to see Michael immediately.

She followed the boys out of the office, took her seat behind her desk and glanced into Tommys office. Just as the doors closed his piercing blue eyes met her own, and she knew that Michael was in trouble.  


* * *

Dreams spilled into her waking mind as she ran her fingers across the paperwork, Michaels delicate handwriting a constant reminder of how his hands had grabbed her and pulled her in. How had he got to kiss like that? Sure, he must have experience being a businessman with killer good looks, but his lips had moved so deliciously that she couldn’t keep her mind from wandering. If he was that good a kisser, what else was he skilled in? Teeth caught in her lip as she imagined how those fantastic lips would move between her legs, how his firm grip would hold her as she moaned his--

Eyes snapped open as the phone rang, and she moved the hand from her thigh that had been snaking it’s way up, glad for her desk being in a seperate part of the office from the shop. 

“Hello Shelby Company Limited how can I help?” Louisa sang in a cheerful voice, the encounter the previous evening making her more chipper than usual.

“What are you wearing?” The voice said, it was deep and familiar, and she cleared her throat,

“Excuse me?” She tried to keep her composure in case this was a test, or incase this wasn’t who she thought it was.

“I said what are you wearing, Lou?” She could hear the smirk on his voice, and she couldn’t help but let a small laugh fall from her lips.

“Excuse me Sir but I don’t think it’s very appropriate to ask someone you work with what they are wearing on a company line.” She grinned

“Oh but it would be okay if I call your house and said it where your mum could be listening?” Michael grinned, biting his lip as his hand danced across his pants. He had called for business, but hearing her voice made him melt.

He hadn't felt like this about a woman in a long time and certainly had never been turned on by a woman’s voice. This, coupled with his natural competitiveness, tenacity and the fact that she was incredibly beautiful, meant that he disregarded Tommy’s attempts to ward him off.

“My mother thinks the telephone is the work of the devil, so I’m sure your words would only confirm her beliefs” the redhead joked, biting her lip and playing softly with her hair as she thought about his lips against hers once more. “Did you actually have a reason to call? Or are you skiving off work today and wanted to give Tommy an excuse?”

His deep laugh caused something to stir within her, and she pressed her thighs together at the thought of his lips between them, his cocky laugh as he looked up from tasting her.

“I do need to talk to Tommy, but it’s about business. I’m in London today meeting with Alfie Solomons” he wasn’t sure how much he could indulge Louisa in the true family business. Sure she must have some idea of what was going on as all paperwork went through her, but he doubted if Tommy has given her anything sensitive to deal with just yet.

“London? I thought that you weren’t taking no for an answer..” She spoke in a jovial tone but she was concerned that the day after they had finally kissed, he had been sent across the country.

“I know, and I’m sorry. It was a last minute thing -- Tommy needed someone to represent him at this meeting and John and Arthur were both to stay in small heath.” He sighed and it was clearly as obvious to him as it was to her the reason why he was sent away. “I promise I’ll make it up to you -- but you should know, Tommy’s not going to let you go easy.”

She gulped at his words and bit her lip, pressing the phone closer to her ear as she whispered, “What makes you think that I want him to let me go?” She dared, enjoying the game that they were playing and wondering if it would shock him that she wasn’t just a prize - she was a player.

A soft laugh met her ears and she could almost see him looking down as he calculated his response, “How about that moan against my lips in my office?”

She smirked, “You’re not the only one making moves Michael.”

“But I’m winning..” He quipped, and she grinned.  

“Okay Mr Gray, I’m putting the phone call through now.” She spoke in a professional tone, and he let out a soft groan.

“God I love it when you call me Mr Gray, such a professional” he smirked, “thanks Lou.”

She grinned as she put the call through to Tommy in his office, the professionalism of her boss starkly different from the colleague who had been flirting with her on the phone.

Placing the phone back down onto it’s cradle, she continued through her paperwork, eyes running across betting slips that she was sure she had seen before. Pulling a note that she had made in the accounts from last year, she noticed that they were almost identical, signed with a different name and were both betting on the underdog horses which won.

Curious, she pulled another betting slip from the previous year, and then glanced at the handwriting on the employment letter she had also been asked to file. Biting her lip, she was unsure if she was supposed to have uncovered what she had, and although this meant that the Shelbys were playing their customers, she couldn’t help but admire the beauty of it all. Submit two horses into a race, one which had been seen to be blessed or had been given an excellent reputation, and one which had the reputation for being terrible. They would build up the better horse, slate the “worse” one and submit betting slips for the underdog who would of course win.

It was important that she keep this a secret, and was sure this was only one of the reasons she was being paid so well, but she wouldn’t have needed to be paid to keep quiet. This was genius, and she couldn’t wait to see an empire grow on such a good idea.

It was then that she realised that she had to let them know that she was cut from the same cloth, that she bigger ideas than being a secretary and that she would be more than happy to help them. But all in due time.

“Louisa could you come in here please?” The voice shocked her, and she stood immediately and walked into Tommy’s office.

The brunette sat talking to Michael on the phone with his feet up on the desk that she had bent over, his eyes dancing up and down her body as he continued to talk in hushed tones.

The source of the voice sat on the red leather couch, and she stood in front of Polly as straight as she could, desperate to make a good impression.

“Louisa, you’ve been here for how long now?” She spoke, her voice strong but not stern.

“Six weeks m’am” she answered, hands clasped in front of her.

“Six weeks is long enough for you to stop calling me m’am don’t you think?” Polly smiled, and Louisa nodded

“Sorry Pol, Just want to keep it as professional as possible.” Her eyes squinted at her words, and she was sure that she knew what this was about.

“Speaking of professional… have you seen or heard anything that you wanted to ask about? Anything you haven’t agreed with? We want to make you as comfortable as possible of course..” she took a drag of her black cigarette and Louisa wondered how it was possible to look so elegant and so powerful at the same time.

Louisa let her lips fall to a confident smile, shaking her head, “absolutely not - in fact I was just admiring the work that you do here as I was filing some of the betting slips.”

A glimmer of recognition met Polly's eyes, and she smiled as she regarded the younger woman, then let her eyes dance to Tommy who was still engrossed in a conversation that she couldn’t quite hear.

“You know, I would never tell him this because it would make him treat you differently but you remind me of a younger version of myself.” She smiled, glancing at Tommy once more and she could see from the way Polly looked at her that she knew exactly what was going on between herself, Tommy and her son.

“I like you— be careful” Polly smiled, and Louisa could tell that the warning was meant for her because she was playing with fire, not because she wanted to interfere with whatever was going on between hwe and her son.

Nodding, Louisa took her leave and sat back down on the chair behind her desk. Although that conversation could have gone very differently, she took the warmness of a usually unemotional woman to be a good sign. If Polly believed that she had a future at Shelby Company Ltd, then she probably did.

She just hoped the matriarch never heard how her son talked to the redhead on the phone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning - this chapter contains some of that classy plot appropriate smut I speak about in the tags!

Michael continued to flirt with Louisa for the coming weeks, his touches getting more and more bold the more she flirted back with him, and although she desperately wanted to go for another drink with him in The Garrison, each time Michael would invite her, Tommy would insist she needed to work late. 

After the incident in his office and the one in Michaels that he witnessed, Tommy became more aware of the developing relationship between Louisa and Michael, and he wasn’t at all happy about it. Each time he caught Michael watching the redhead cross the room, his eyes glued to her ass, or saw his hand caressing her lower back and his lips close to her ear, a new wave of anger would flush over him. He knew that he shouldn’t be like this - that even though she had confirmed her interest, Polly had directly warned him about sleeping with her, but he couldn’t help it. Something about the way she held herself, about the way she stood up to the customers that would try and give her shit, drew him to her like a magnet. 

Nothing had happened with Tommy since that evening in his office, and Louisa put it down to him being too drunk or too horny and needing an outlet. She had powered through paperwork so well that she knew that she couldn't be behind, so she was confused when he called her into Michael’s office to look at the accounts. 

“Is there something wrong sir?” She asked, timidly walking into the room. It was strange to see him in an office that wasn’t his own these days, but it became clear that the atmosphere she had felt in his office was because of the tension between them. The intensity that surrounded Tommy was intoxicating. 

“Yes there is.” He spoke bluntly, using two fingers to gesture her forward toward the desk. He pointed at the calendar that Michael had left open on his desk, at a date next week where he had written her initials. “What’s the meaning of this?”

Her brow furrowed and she moved closer to the desk, looking at the calender and biting her lip, “That’s when Michael and I are next going for a drink, sir.”

Tommy sighed and shook his head, “I was afraid you would say that.” Louisa gulped, looking up at him with innocent eyes, lips trembling as she stood with her arms crossed, a defensive mechanism that she felt she had to adopt when Tommy looked at her like he was now.

“Why’s that sir?” She spoke, and he turned to move closer to her, closer even than he had been when she had been pressed between him and his own desk. 

“I thought I told you to behave, Red..” He whispered, his hand moving to caress her face, a thumb running along her bottom lip, “It’s like you love playing with fire” 

Her breath was ragged - was this really happening? She had spent countless nights dreaming about being bent over the desk as she dared to demonstrate in their previous encounter, but she had thought that a one time thing. She was sure that he didn’t want her, that he just didn’t like the idea of Michael fucking his secretary. But here they were.

“Maybe I like being punished, Sir..” She whispered, an innocent smile on her lips as his eyes filled with lust and a low growl slipped from the lips of this usually composed man - and it was this which ensured that his next words and actions were completely unexpected. 

“I don’t like to be rushed.” He sighed as he spoke, and then reached down and picked her up, legs wrapping around him as he walked them back into the wall. The tension had been so much that all she could do was kiss him, a hand on his face and the other on his shoulder as she gave into the desire that was apparently reciprocated. Tommy’s strong hands held her up as his crotch pressed firmly against her, his tongue moving against her own in a way that told her that he knew exactly what he was doing.

His lips moved to caress her neck, to move against her collar bone and he moved to sit down on Michaels chair, her knees either side of his hips as their lips met once more. 

“In case I wasn’t clear..” Tommy whispered against her lips, a hand slipping under her dress and her slip, rubbing her softly through layers of silk that he was shocked to find on a daughter of a factory man. His lips moved along her collarbone and teeth grazed her neck as fingers slipped beneath cotton panties.

She let out a loud moan as he slipped a single finger inside of her, and another as a second digit joined the first. He began withdrawing and entering his fingers slowly, her hips bucking against his hand as he watched her moan with an intensity that made her wetter by the second. She dared not move her eyes from his, his gaze demanded that she hold it as his thumb found her clit and began to move it in small circles.

“You can fuck around all you want with Michael.. But I will always be better, you understand?” He whispered, kissing her fervently as his fingers pressed against her g-spot expertly. 

“Oh fuck Tommy..Yes sir..” she moaned out, hands gripping the back of his head, his cropped hair bristling against her fingers as he groaned at the sound of hearing her moan his name. 

“You best remember that I made you feel this good while he’s dancing around you.. How I brought you into his office and claimed you…” he whispered against her lips, pressing against her spot once more and smirking at her moan.

She nodded, unable to speak from both the shock and the pleasure, and before she could reach beneath her and repay the favour, he was moving his hands from her.

Slowly he moved his fingers to his mouth and moaned softly at the taste of her, then picked her up once more, setting her on the desk. His eyes were full of lust, his lips moving against hers letting her know that her feelings were reciprocated and if he weren’t such a businessman they would be fucking on this desk. He moved from her slowly, letting his lips drag along hers. 

“Feel free to do whatever you want. But I wanted you to know just how hard it is to work with someone you desperately want to fuck, and watch her be seduced by someone who won’t know how to treat her right.” He placed a singular soft kiss on her lips before he moved from between her legs and left the office, grabbing his coat from the coat wrack.

“See you in the morning Louisa..” 

The redhead sat on Michael's desk in shock, incredibly turned on and wondering how the  _ hell _ she was going to play this. It was obvious that Tommy wanted to make a point. He could have called her into his own office, could have touched her like that on his own desk, but he wanted her to know that no matter what happened, Tommy could do whatever the fuck he wanted, where ever he wanted. 

Slowly she moved from the desk, adjusting herself and wondering how she was going to proceed. She couldn’t deny that she found the situation incredibly flattering, and she walked with even more confidence as she locked up the office. Not only did she have the attention of the two gorgeous men that she had identified on her first day in the office, but Tommy had trusted her enough to let her close up the office herself, something which, if Ada was to be believed, Tommy didn’t usually trust to anyone but family.

She walked alone to her home, smiling at her mother and wondering if the maternal instinct stretched as far as to know what kind of trouble she was getting into. Although she hoped not, as if her mother did find out what had been happening at the office she would have had a heart attack.

Her upbringing had taught her to be a good catholic girl, to find a husband and settle down with him. It had taught her to avoid men like Tommy Shelby and Michael Gray, to wait to be touched like that until she wanted children, to be a respectable catholic woman. But she was far from that. 

While some women would take what her faith and her parents had taught her as gospel, all the teachings had taught Louisa was how to make them work in her favour, how to rebel against them, and she was beginning to realise just what kind of woman she was. 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: contains derogatory language
> 
> There are also some sentences within the text which I have linked to relevant gifs, either actions or the way the characters are talking. I'd love to know what you think and if I should continue to add them to the next chapters.
> 
> Happy reading!

The day had been exhausting to say the least. A last minute order from Tommy had meant that Michael had to send for a car to London, sleep for less than three hours and go to an incredibly important meeting that he just couldn’t fuck up.

Fortunately, Alfie seemed to like Michael. As a leader of his own business, he understood the need for Tommy to send a representative, and appreciated Michaels haste and professionalism in discussing both past and future business. There was something big going on between Alfie and the Americans, and it was clear that Tommy needed to be a part of it. News had of course travelled regarding Tommy’s former secretary. It was not often that someone was caught with their hand in the cookie jar, and Alfie was as pleased as everyone that the problem had been dealt with.

The car ricketed along half formed roads, the journey across the country not at all what Michael wanted to be doing this evening. He had had big plans for Louisa and himself. The Garrison for a drink, dinner somewhere in Birmingham city and back to his place where he could finally unwrap her like the gift she was.

Although Michael understood the need for John and Arthur to stay in Small Heath with Tommy, the blonde couldn’t help but make the connection between his kiss with Louisa and the urgency with which Tommy had sent Michael away. Although Tommy hadn’t explicitly said it, it was clear that he wanted Michael to back off and he wondered just how far the older man would go to get him out of the picture. He had confidence however, mainly because of his mother, that he would never be hurt or shunned from the family and it was this confidence that allowed him to continue to pursue the redhead with such tenacity.

At 11:30pm, Michael finally slumped down into his seat around the kitchen table. His muscles ached and he was exhausted from a day of travelling and intensity. He hadn’t expected anyone to be awake, especially Tommy who had a habit of fighting his demons by disappearing into his room alone by 10pm. But he supposed he was eager to know how the meeting with Solomons went.

“So?” Tommy spoke, placing a glass of whiskey in front of the blonde, “Can we expect to be involved in this business with the Americans?”

Michael took a deep breath and sat up straighter, thanking Tommy for the whiskey with a nod before he took a sip and let out a short sigh.

“Alfie wanted you to know that there’s a American-Italian businessman who is very interested in what we are doing up here. The man plans to visit when his business is done in New York, but Alfie can’t be sure when that will be.” Tommy nodded, taking a drag on his cigarette.

“It seemed like Alfie was worried, Tom.” Michael spoke, taking the opportunity to light up himself, a long drag helping him to relax further, “Best keep your eyes out for this Wop. Who knows what he’s going to bring with him”

Tommy nodded, eyes running over the younger mans features and allowing himself to wonder exactly what Louisa saw in him. He couldn’t fault the professionalism and confidence of the blonde, and the gene pool was obviously strong as Pol was made from the same fabric.

“Anything happen at the office today that I should know about?” Michael spoke, allowing the smoke to filter from his lips and past his eyes, the smell of tobacco comforting in ways that he would never be able to explain.

A cocky smile greeted Tommys lips for a moment before he covered it with his usual poker face, and Michael could already tell that he wasn’t going to like what the older man was about to say.

“There's something I need to talk to you about Michael.” He said bluntly, sipping his whiskey, blue hues never leaving the younger boy.

“Louisa?” Michael questioned, adjusting himself so he was ready for the conversation that was about to ensue.

Tommy nodded, smirking internally at how Michael felt the need to make himself bigger as he broached the subject. The older man had thought that he had been guarded, and he had to the level that neither of his brothers knew what was going on, but it was clearly more than obvious to Michael that Tommy was not pleased with the competition.

“I’ve noticed that you’ve taken a shine to each other.” Tommy spoke, [ taking a long drag of his cigarette ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/80b8e9aea78610700a4a8af8e2d9ef07/tumblr_inline_owht9lHJwI1uzqb1u_540.gif)and allowing the nicotine to work through his bloodstream, a feeling he had long associated with conflict and resolution. “I’d like you to ensure that that shine is dulled.”

An eyebrow quirked on the blondes features, and he couldn’t help the laugh that fell from his lips, “You want me to back off?” Michael spoke, the smirk remaining on his face as he couldn’t quite believe that Tommy was having this conversation with him.

The brunette nodded, “[ It became apparent this evening that she is interested in pursuing something with me ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/26/38/39/263839759e8a82a26478b8b1583180c1.gif)” He exhalled, smoke clouding the tension between the two man, “And I don’t share.”

Michaels jaw harded, “What do you mean it became apparent--”

“I brought her into your office,” Tommy sat forward, setting his elbows on the table, sipping his whiskey and swilling it before he made eye contact with Michael once more, “I picked her up, sat her on your chair, and I made her moan my name. It wasn’t even difficult. All it took was a bend of my fingers.”

Michael could feel the red mist washing over him, the same red mist that had descended when he had beat the priest, the red mist that had allowed him to murder someone with his own hands. He knew that he had to remain calm. He had to remember who it was sitting in front of him and what Tommy had done for him.

“With respect,” Michael started, exhaling deeply as he let the anger wash away as he would in a meeting with a particularly difficult client, “I don’t give a fuck what you did.”

Tommy set his jaw, having expected Michael to back down. But the older man supposed that if Michael was someone to back down easily, he would never have let him become involved in the family business. He had to respect the younger boy for that at least.

“I’m going to say the same thing I said to her,” Tommy spoke, eyes washing up and down Michael's features, “You can mess around as much as you like, but at the end of the day, I’m always going to be better.” He sat back in his seat, lighting another cigarette and challenging Michael with his eyes once more.

“Well why don’t we just let her decide.” Michael spoke, standing and smirking at him as he put out his cigarette in the ashtray between them.

“Game on, Tommy.” He spoke, walking out of the room with a confidence that only came when he was challenged.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Explicit scenes
> 
> Thank you for the feedback on the gifs - I shall leave them in!

It was early in the morning when she heard his voice travelling up the stairs, and she had never moved from her bed or gotten ready faster. Slipping on more silk and cotton, she bit her lip at the memories of last night and wondered if she should tell Michael or not. 

Once she was fully dressed, she made her way to the top of the stairs to see the blonde talking to her mother. She could barely believe the angelic look on his face, the smile that could have tricked anyone into thinking he was a good country boy. Even her mother, who could have seen the devil in their priest if she so desired, seemed to be falling for his charms.

“I just thought I would come and escort Lou to work Mrs Jones.” He smiled, glancing up at her with a glint of cheekiness in his eyes, the blue hues dancing over her as she made her way down the stairs and smiled at her mother.

“Michael was just telling me how well you’re doing, Louisa.” Her mother beamed, and it was clear that she had no idea just how involved with the Shelby’s Michael was.

“Yes, well.. It’s a pleasure to work for the Shelby’s, they definitely make work worth putting the extra effort in.” Louisa smiled and took Michaels arm as he offered it, waving goodbye to her mother as they walked down the road.

“What was that about?” Louisa questioned, smiling up at Michael as his fingers ran softly along her hand in a strangely affectionate gesture. 

“Well I heard that Tommy has laid his claim on you” Michael spoke, eyes darting over her features as if trying to read her reaction. “I thought it was time to step up the game.”

Louisa bit her lip, knowing that if she was going to play this right she had to exhibit her most confident self, “Well meeting the parents is definitely a way to go about that.”

“Yes..” Michael spoke, glancing around before he pulled her into the bookmakers, pressing her back firmly against the door, “Well I’m the good boy that’s going to save their daughter from all that Shelby corruption aren’t I..”

He smirked, running a finger along her jaw before ghosting his lips there. 

“I can already tell you’re anything but a good boy, Michael..” She whispered, looking into lust filled eyes as he pulled back from her momentarily. 

“Oh you have no idea..” He smirked, a hand wrapping around her waist and pulling her into him as their lips met. She let out a small groan as he bit softly at her bottom lip, and almost jumped out of her skin as she heard a soft cough from the other side of the room.

Tommy stood there eyeing them both, feet shoulder width apart with a cocky smirk on his face. It was as if he already knew that he had secured her, as if Michael kissing her was nothing compared to how good he had made her feel and he  _ was  _ right. Biting her lip, she pressed her legs together softly as his eyes ran over her as if he wanted to take her then and there.

“Morning..” He spoke, stepping down on to the shop floor and beginning to walk over to them, “Michael if you could please refrain from trying to fuck my secretary in the office. This is a place of business.” He ran a cigarette along his lips before securing it there and lighting it up. The hypocrisy of his words hung in the silence between them and confirmed his need for her. 

“Miss Jones, I believe you have some work to be doing at your desk?” An expectant look was all it took for Louisa to move from Michaels side, and as she walked into the corridor between the book makers and Tommy’s office, he stepped toward the younger man.

“This game you’re playing...do you think you’re going to win just because you escorted her to work?” Tommy spoke, smoke slipping from his lips with every word.

“I think her mum appreciates the chief accountant of the company that she’s working for visiting the house… I think her parents appreciate that there’s someone at work that’s going to save her from big, bad, Tommy Shelby..” Michael quipped, standing his ground in a way that he wouldn’t have if he wasn’t determined to have Louisa to himself. 

Tommy smirked once more, taking another drag on his cigarette before he looked up, “You better watch yourself Michael -- remember who you work for.”

Polished shoes tapped across the wooden floor, smoke following the older man as he walked past Louisa’s desk. Glancing at her with the same intensity that had made her whimper on top of him as the doors closed.  
  


* * *

  
Although the day went smoothly, the following was so busy that she couldn’t let her thoughts wander to anything but work. There were large amounts of races coming through, and both Tommy and Pol were trusting her with more and more documents to do with family business. She was filing business expenses that had nothing to do with the races, booking trips to London for many of Tommys adversaries and organising shipping orders for crates of items that she was not to ask about. It felt good to be trusted with this, but God did she wish it didn’t mean that she was so rushed off her feet that she only noticed how busy she was when Tommy said goodnight at 6:30pm.

She had barely looked up from her desk all day, and she smiled as she saw a small box sitting on her desk that his agile fingers had placed there. Draped in black ribbon, she wondered how the busiest man in all of birmingham had found time to purchase something for her. 

She gasped as she opened the box, and slipped the thin silver band on her wrist. This would have cost more than the house that she lived in.

Louisa knew by now that each move that Tommy made was calculated. That there would be a reason he had bought her something, and that she would be expected to wear it everyday. Smirking, she ran a finger over the cold metal. He really had marked her as his. 

A few hours later, Louisa knew that it was time to pack up and go home. Even though the work from the day had not been completed, it was 8:30pm and it wasn’t right to leave the shop open just so she could continue. Slowly she stood, stretching sore muscles as she realised that she had barely moved from her desk all day - she was surprised her legs hadn’t gone to sleep from lack of use. 

Sighing, she grabbed the keys and walked through the doors to the main area, and almost jumped out of her skin as she saw Michael in his office, eyes fixed firmly on a stack of papers that he was reading and then correcting. How had she not known he was here? She should have been paying better attention, especially if the Shelbys were trusting her to lock up by herself. It occurred to her that they may have been okay with her staying as Michael was also there, but after Tommy’s words, would he willingly have let Michael and herself be alone this late at night?

Glancing up, Michael almost jumped out of his skin. “Fuckin’ hell Louisa, you could knock!” He was shocked for a moment and then looked around with confused eyes, as if he too was only just realising how late it was.

“It’s 8:30 Michael” She chuckled, and he raised his eyebrows, placing the stack of paper carefully back on the desk and leaning back on his chair.

“Jesus-- where’s the day gone?” He licked his lips as his eyes moved from the empty shop to her, and she could see the idea form in his eyes before he even had the chance to make the move. “Pour me a whiskey would you?” 

Louisa moved over to his cabinet, pouring a glass of whiskey from the decanter for him and herself. Slowly she moved over to his desk, glancing over her shoulder as concern filled her. She should have locked up by now. There were plenty of people in The Garrison that would want to take a swipe at the Shelbys if they had the chance.

Placing his glass on the desk in front of him, Louisa took a sip from hers and perched on the desk next to him. Did Michael know exactly what had happened in the chair he was sitting in? He had mentioned that Tommy had claimed her, words Tommy had used during the act, but did the older man tell Michael what he had done?

“Long day for you too, eh?” Michael spoke, nodding toward the whiskey that he hadn’t told her she could be drinking with a small laugh, and she wondered when she got so bold to assume it was okay to be drinking a man's whiskey without invitation. Michael pulled his cigarette case from the pocket of his suit jacket which was resting on the back of his chair, placing one to his lips and taking a drag as his eyes ran over her.

“Yeah, barely had a chance to have lunch.” She laughed, watching as his eyes fell to the piece of silver around her wrist and pause momentarily. “It’s nice to know I wasn’t alone though..”

[ Michael couldn’t help but clench his jaw at the obvious move that Tommy had made, not only to try and woo Louisa further but also to ensure that the younger man had a constant reminder that Tommy had laid his claim on her. Inhaling smoke through his nose that he had let slip past his lips but breathing it out harshly, ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/de761d2d8c29dba17bc653e3eec2c8a3/tumblr_ozhfm192yM1vr8b3ko2_500.gif) he moved to stub out his cigarette and sip his whiskey once more before he stood up and took the glass from her. Gentle hands placed both glasses on the shelf behind his desk before he turned to hungrily take in her features. 

Hands slipped along her jaw as he kissed her with more need than ever, the action by Tommy only making Michael more desperate to counter it. As his tongue ran slowly along her bottom lip, she moved into him, sighing into the kiss laced with nicotine and whiskey and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Softly he pulled away with her lip caught in his teeth, forehead pressed against her own and eyes filled with lust. 

“I think it’s only right that we reward ourselves for such a hard days work don’t you? Seeing as we’ve got the whole place to ourselves...” He spoke, a hand moving down to her waist as he moved to stand between her legs.

“Mm.. Yes I think so…” She grinned against his lips, “But you should know something before we--”

“I know.” He spoke, nose running along hers slowly and deliberately, a hand moving up her thigh so softly it gave her goosebumps. “I know he’s trying to claim you for his own.” He kissed her softly, kicking his chair back without looking as his lips moved down to her neck, small nips with his teeth ensuring her nipples stood to attention for him. It took everything in her not to push her hand down his increasingly tight trousers, the fabric becoming more and more taught as he continued to caress her body with kisses.

“I know that he thinks that because he bought you in here…” He pushed the strap of her dress and her bra down and kissed along her collarbone, doing the same on her other arm, “That I should give up..” Her breath was shaking, and she bit down on her lip hard as she let him do whatever he wanted. She had lost all composure now, and she wondered how she was going to hold herself together if this didn’t lead where she hoped it would.

With a tug, he pulled down the front of her dress, exposing her cotton bra to the cold air of the office. Michael bit his lip, eyes never leaving her own as he began to push down the bra, and he hoped that this was turning her on as much as it was him. Just as his fingers were about to expose those beautiful breasts, he whispered, “But I don’t think you want me to give up... do you?”

She knew that this was indecent, that she should stop this, but she was down the rabbit hole now and God did she love it. She knew that working at a bookies would corrupt her somewhat, but she didn’t realise how much she would enjoy letting the devil into her life.

“No, Mr Gray..” She whispered, recalling how much he liked being called that on the phone. The words elicited a smirk from the blonde, and he pushed down her bra, thumbing softly at her now exposed nipples as he closed the space between their lips once more. 

He no longer cared for anything but her. Desperately needed to feel her in any and every way, and didn’t give a shit what Tommy thought about it. 

Without warning, he hitched her up onto his desk, kiss turning more passionate and fierce as he pushed her dress and slip up and pressed his crotch to hers. Her hand fell to the desk, knocking the pile he had so carefully placed there and scattering papers onto the floor, and innocent eyes met his own. 

“You’ll fucking pay for that, Lou” He hissed, a hand moving under her dress, pushing her panties aside. Her breath hitched in her throat as his fingers moved inside of her gently, his lips caressing her neck as began to pump two digits in and out of her. 

“Fuck..” She whispered, hands undoing his tie and working on his waistcoat and his shirt as he continued to push her closer to her edge with skilled fingers, thumb rubbing at her clit as she ran her fingers over his defined stomach. His lips kissed softly against her neck, biting every now and again.

“So fucking wet for me,” He whispered against her neck before he withdrew to undo his belt, pushing his pants down immediately and kissing her fiercely as he ran his hard member softly over her clit. “You’re such a bad girl y’no that?” he smirked against her lips, and then moved his own to her shoulder, sucking and biting softly against the skin enough to make a mark that he was sure Tommy would see.

“Mm yes Mr Gray..” She moaned as he lined himself up with her entrance. His lips bringing blood to the surface causing a stir inside of her as she realised how it would further anger the opposing party in this beautiful game.

“What makes you think you can just come in here and drink my whiskey and push my paperwork on the floor, huh?” He spoke, slipping the head of his cock into her and pulling out immediately, his eyes never leaving hers as he watched her reaction to feeling him inside of her for only a moment. She let out a soft moan and pushed her dress to the side so she could see exactly what he was doing. 

“The fact that I’ve made you hard since the second I stepped foot in the business...The fact that you’ve been thinking about slipping inside of me every night before you fall asleep…” Of course she was assuming, but judging by how hard he was, she assumed she was right. 

The blonde let out a soft moan, “Mm good answer..” He grinned, and slowly slipped every inch of himself inside of her, gripping her thighs and pulling her closer to the edge of his desk so he had a better angle. She felt absolutely amazing. Of course she was right, he had spent one too many nights with his own hand thinking about this moment, but nothing could have prepared him for this. God she was so wet and so tight, and he was so hard that he knew he was going to have to concentrate to ensure he didn’t ruin this by finishing too early. No matter how much he would enjoy this, he wanted to see that beautiful look on her face as he made her see God.

“Oh fuck Michael..” She moaned, a hand on the back of his neck as the other held her up, his hips moving slowly so she could get used to his size, her walls holding him in deliciously.

“Shit..” He groaned, eyes falling closed as he moved in and out of her slowly, and she let out another moan, arm giving way slightly and pushing off more papers. He growled once more, looking at her with eyes so full of lust she could have finished just looking into them. “You fucking bad girl.”

His fingers dug into her thighs as he began his beautiful assault on her sex, his cock moving hard and fast into her as she gripped on to the back of his neck. Louisa’s eyes fell closed for a second as he placed a chaste kiss on her lips, and two fingers guided her chin so their eyes met. 

“No closing those beautiful eyes now..” He groaned, lips parted as pleasure ran through every inch of him, “I want you to watch as I fuck you.. I want you to see every inch of me disappear inside of you so the next time you come into this office, all you can think about is how hard I made you cum.”

She nodded, groaning and letting her eyes fall to the space in between them, the sight of his large member pressing so perfectly inside of her almost pushing her over the edge. 

“Oh fuck Michael, I’m getting so close..” She moaned out, and he bit down on his lip hard, glad for her words as the concentration he had to hold to ensure he lasted was wavering. He moved a hand from her thigh, guided her leg to hitch around his waist, and moved his fingers down to her wetness. 

“I’m going to make you cum so hard you can’t see straight..” He whispered against her lips, his fingertips pressing against her clit causing her to moan out louder than she had done all evening. “Mmyou love it when I play with your clit, don’t you?” He smirked, and she nodded as she watched him, his fingers moving in the same small circles that Tommys had previously.

Michaels cock pressed deep inside of her, his playing with her clit and the thought of how much both Tommy and Michael wanted her pushed her over the edge. Her arm gave way as her back arched, and her eyes fell closed involuntarily as Michael caught her and held her up with the hand that was previously holding her other thigh. 

The blonde watched as she came for him, his fingers still working her clit and his cock still moving inside of her as he held her up, her bouncing breasts, her gorgeous orgasm face and her walls spasming around him enough to push him over the edge too. He took the opportunity to pull her closer as his hand moved from her clit to the thigh wrapped around him, burying his cock deeper inside of her and his face in her neck as he came hard, his hips jolting involuntarily but judging from the redheads moans, she seemed to love it. 

“Oh my God..” Louisa groaned breathlessly, pressing the hand that should have been holding her up back to the desk and moving further upright as he moved his face from her neck, his cheeks red and his expression completely spent. He grinned at her, licking his lips as he looked down only to pull out of her. 

“Fuckin’ hell…” he smirked, running his fingers through his hair as he caught his breath momentarily. 

Glancing at the office, she steadied herself on his desk, adjusting her dress and watching as he did the same with his pants, her bottom lip catching in her teeth as she realised just how attractive an open shirt, tie and waistcoat was on him.

Michael panted as he tried to catch his breath, hardly believing that such a busy day at work had turned into him fucking Louisa on his desk. This was not how he expected their first time to go but it was so hot that he didn’t care.

His eyes moved over to the papers on the floor, and then to her own, “You gonna pick that up considering you made the mess?” He spoke, a smirk on his lips that told her he wasn’t being entirely serious.

Louisa stood from the desk once she had adjusted herself, moving over to the papers and deliberately kept her knees straight as she bent over, her panties soaking through from their tryst. Michael stood and ran his eyes over her gorgeous figure as he buttoned up his shirt, licking his lips as she placed the papers back on his desk. He had never met a woman who could turn him on so much, a woman that made his cock twitch in readiness only minutes after he had emptied inside of her. 

“Will there be anything else, Mr Gray?” She looked up at him innocently, eyes scanning him as he stood lighting a cigarette with his waistcoat still open, tie resting on the desk in the space she had been sitting.

“Nothing a bad girl like you can help me with..” He smirked and she nodded, biting her lip and grabbing the keys that had fallen to the floor and continuing to lock up as if nothing had happened. She kept composed until she was back at her desk, letting out a soft laugh to herself as she sat down, and hid her face in her hands with a grin. Had she really just had sex with Michael Gray in his office? The chief accountant of Shelby Company Limited had just cum inside of her. Thank god for the diaphragm she had picked up on her last appointment with the doctor. The new technology was not the most comfortable but she had gotten used to it, and it certainly beat the chances of her mother finding out that her little girl was sexually active by finding those condom things in her house.

Slowly she packed up, organising her papers for tomorrow, and she walked out through the office, brow furrowing as she looked in to Michaels empty office. 

“Shit!” She exclaimed as Michael grabbed her arm and pressed her between the glass and his warm body, a hand on her waist and one on her jaw. He kissed her fiercely, yet she could feel the softness that was inexplicably him.

“Sorry for making you jump..” He whispered against her lips, “Just wanted to kiss you again before I -- how did you put it -- ‘go home and think about slipping inside of you before I fall asleep’” She mirrored his smile and pulled him in for one more kiss by his shirt before she pushed herself from the wall, his hands slipping from her. 

“Goodnight Mr Gray..” She smirked, “Don’t forget to lock the door behind me.”


	9. Chapter 9

The days passed, and Tommy had some much needed time away from the office. It was unlike his focus to be so distracted from important business and he hated how this stupid competition had erupted between Michael and himself. He had never been involved in something so juvenile - have never had an issue with people backing down once he had laid his claim on a woman - but his competitive attitude and the fact that she so clearly wanted him too meant that he simply could not give up.

Walking into the office at 8:30am sharp, he nodded at those that greeted him and inwardly prepared himself to see those gorgeous blue eyes looking up at him once more. He opened the doors, and smiled to himself as he saw that she was wearing the bracelet that he had left on her desk. Unfortunately, she was also supporting a love bite on her shoulder which he didn’t give her. She had tried to cover it up with makeup, but whoever had given it to her, and he could hazard a fucking guess, had made it so that it would be seen regardless. 

His expression turned steely as he approached, and he was about to reprimand her for an indecent mark when he noticed her expression. “Louisa, are you alright?”

The redhead had already had a hell of a morning and not in a way that she wanted. Of course there was the issue of the mark that Michael had left on her body which she had had trouble hiding from both her parents and those in the shop, but a strange man had shown up and demanded to be let into Tommys office. She had tried to stand in his way, but his bodyguards had gotten physical and had ended up pushing her to the ground to ensure she moved out of the way. 

“Mr Shelby, I tried to stop them but there’s three men in your office waiting for you.” She spoke, her voice shaking as she was genuinely scared by these men. The thick american accents were one thing, but the foreign language they were speaking made her feel so uneasy that she wasn’t sure what was going on. 

“Who are they, Louisa? Did you ask?” His voice was stern, authoritative but his eyes were concerned. 

Had he misread this situation? Was the mark on her skin from someone striking her rather than having sex with her? Either way it was not acceptable that three men had waltzed into his establishment and seen fit to scare his secretary and force their way into his office. 

“Only one could speak English, sir. His name was Luca Changretta.”

Tommy clenched his jaw at the audacity of the man. Of course Michael had warned him that the American would visit, but who the hell did he think he was? This kind of power play could not be tolerated.

Louisa stood and took Tommy’s coat, hanging it on the coat wrack as per usual and she could practically feel the fury permeating through his skin.

“No matter what you hear, you stay out of that office.” He spoke more at Louisa than to her, walking with a determination that she had only seen when he was challenged.

Tommy pushed both doors of his office open, nostrils flaring at the sight of the men sitting at his desk. 

“Well it’s nice to see you at least have the respect to sit on the right side of the desk.” He spoke, voice loud and demanding but somehow still calm. His fingers itched at his side as he squared his shoulders, his glare daring them to talk back to him.

“We’re sorry to barge into your office like this Mr Shelby, but you see... we have some urgent business to attend to.” Changretta spoke, his thick New York italian accent wrapping itself around his words, his expression plain and yet somehow still expectant. 

Tommy sighed, rounding his desk and running a cigarette along his lips, “And you expect me to conduct urgent business with a man that doesn’t respect me? A man that thinks he can force his way past my secretary and into my office of his own volition when I’m not even here?” He lit his cigarette, challenging the man in front of him with his nonchalant expression and raised eyebrows.

“I am sorry if I offended you Mr Shelby, but I can assure you that it was not my intention.” Changrettas tone was calm, his words slow and deliberate as if he thought about every syllable the second before they left his lips. “Please send my regards to your secretary. And I will make sure that Marco here apologises personally for pushin’ her around.”

Tommy’s smile didn’t touch his eyes, and he ran blue hues over the men in front of him with an expression that made sure they knew just what he thought of them. These people were supposed to be businessmen, were supposed to uphold some kind of honor, but it was clear that they had the intention of belittling Tommy at the first opportunity they got.

The man name Marco sat with a smug smile on his face, his slick black hair sticking to his head and his moustache twitching under Tommy’s gaze.

“You will respect my office, just as I would respect yours Mr Changretta. Or you may not have one to go back to.” The threat was clear, concise and punctuated as Tommy removed his hat, the razor sewn in glinting in the light. 

Changretta looked visibly uncomfortable, shifting in his seat as he eyed the razor, something that pleased the younger man considering the circumstances. 

“The fact remains that we need to discuss business in the proper settin’, Mr Shelby.” Changretta pulled a sheet of paper from the inside pocket of his suit, an action that caused Tommys hand to momentarily graze along the gun holster at his side. 

“Mr Solomons and yourself have been discussin’ the transition of your rum and whiskey businesses to our shores. We understand that it is also your intention to begin distillin’ gin, is that correct?”

Tommy ran a thumb along the top of his lip as he listened, “That is correct.” [He spoke, taking another drag](https://steamusercontent-a.akamaihd.net/ugc/913549604211866351/787386488F2DADD80782253095B0C762983D0030/).

“Thing is, I think it’s unfair of us to have to discuss a partnership with the two of you, without the two of you infront of us.” He placed the paper in front of Tommy, who leant forward to note the contract, it’s clauses almost certainly matching the deal he had discussed with Alfie both himself and through Michael “And so if you wanna discuss the signin’ of this contract, includin’ your conditions that we have already agreed to, you will need to come to London and meet with us. And before you ask, Alfie has insisted it be London. Says somethin’ about these streets stinkin’ and bein’ unkosher.”

Tommy had to fight to stop his eyes from rolling. Of course Alfie wanted the meeting to happen in London. It meant that should anything go wrong, he was surrounded by people that he knew, and neither Changretta nor Tommy would be able to bring the firepower they needed without raising suspicion. 

“Fine.” Tommy spoke, smoke billowing from his nostrils as he sighed in frustration, “And I suppose Alfie and yourself have already set a date?” 

“Next Tuesday.” Changretta spoke, picking up the paper from Tommys desk and standing, Marco and the second bodyguard standing with him. 

Tommy took a drag of his cigarette as he followed them toward the door, and took Changretta’s outstretched hand to confirm the deal.

“I apologise for interrupting your busy morning Mr Shelby. We do appreciate your time. ” He spoke, the goons opening the doors and Changrettas eyes fell on the redhead sitting behind the desk with her face buried in paperwork. “Although I suppose it’s hard to get any work done around here these days.” He grinned and walked toward Louisa’s desk, Tommy remaining firmly in the doorway of his office, overseeing the situation.

Louisa looked up from her paperwork as she heard footsteps approach, and she immediately stood as Changretta stopped in front of her desk. 

“Miss, my colleague has somethin’ he wishes to say.” He spoke, and the man who had picked her up and thrown her in the general direction of her desk also approached. Louisa talk a small step back, but stood her ground as best she good, acutely aware that Tommy’s eyes were glued to her. 

“I--uh-” Marco started, thick italian accent making it clear that he did not speak very good English, “ Mi dispiace”

Louisa’s brow furrowed, and she glanced at Tommy before she took a step forward and slapped the man firmly in the face. 

“Sei una stupida stronza, ti vorrei strappare la tua fottuta faccia ...” The second bodyguard held Marco back as he made to go for Louisa, and she stood facing the Italian as best she could without showing any emotion. She wasn’t about to let some european prick come into her place of work, throw her around and disrespect her boss. 

Changretta let out a small laugh, glancing over at Tommy who also had an amused expression on his face. 

“This one’s got spunk” Changretta spoke, pointing the toothpick he had been chewing on at Louisa and then looking over his shoulder to Tommy “Bring her to London, we’ll need someone to witness the contract.” He then shooed the goons along, slapping Marco in the back of the head and obviously chastising him in Italian.

Louisa stood firm, and once the men had left, she turned to Tommy, “Sorry Sir, but I wasn’t about to let him push me about and let him get away with it because he said something that sounded remotely apologetic in another language.”

Tommys expression remained amused, “That’s quite alright Louisa. You just confirmed to me beyond all doubt that you are the correct woman for this job.” Moving back into his office, Tommy held the door open for only a moment before he went inside.

“Stick around tonight, I’m going to need to speak to you considering it looks like I have no choice but to bring you to London.” Louisa nodded, and held the excitement within until his door was firmly closed. 

The redhead had never been out of Small Health before, let alone to London Town. She had heard of the glamour, the mystery and the violence of England’s capital, and the fact that she would be going there with Tommy made it all the more exciting. 


	10. Chapter 10

Fingers slipped across the bolt on the front door of the bookmakers, and her lips quivered as memories of previous evenings slipped through her mind. Michaels lips on her shoulder, marking her so Tommy could see, Tommys fingertips running along the cotton of her panties as he told her she was his. God, how had she got herself in this situation? Resting her head against the wooden door for a moment, she let out a soft sigh from her smiling lips. This was like something she would read in her books. The small town girl getting seduced by bad men. But usually, there was just one love interest, not two who would stop at nothing to prove that she was theirs.

Moving from the doorway, she straightened herself out, doing her best to hide the mark before she approached the doors, pushing her way into Tommys office. Smoke filled the room, billowing toward her as it sought out fresh air. 

“Come in, Louisa” He spoke, gaze downward as he signed the letter in front of him. She took a seat in the same place she had interviewed and watched him as he finished up, slipping the letter into an envelope and placing it on the pile of paperwork next to him. 

Finally his gaze met her own, and she felt the familiar twinge in her stomach as periwinkle orbs seemed to see through to her soul. She had been thinking about distancing herself from Tommy, of focussing solely on Michael now they had slept together, but how could she ever walk away from this? How could she deny herself of Tommy’s attention when just a glance her way made her feel so good?

“Ordinarily I wouldn’t be taking my secretary to a business meeting.” The man removed a cigarette from the silver case he kept on his desk and began to run the filter along his bottom lip. How did he make something so normal so attractive? “But as much as I hate to admit it, Changretta is right. We will need an impartial party to witness the signing of the contract. Anyone else we bring is going to be too involved in one of the families.”

Louisa raised an eyebrow at his words, wondering how impartial she could really be considering the very fingers he was using to take a drag of his cigarette had pressed inside of her. He looked at her, a glint of lust washing over his eyes as his mind clearly went in the same direction, but in a second it was gone and business-Tommy took over. 

“What I’m about to tell you is family business.” He spoke, smoke filling the space between them, “If you are not prepared to get involved, I need you to stand up and walk out of that door.” He pointed with two fingers toward his office door, but Louisa didn’t even break eye contact. 

“You can count on me, Sir.” Her resolve was strong, and Tommy let his eyes narrow as he weighed up what he was about to do. 

The very reason he hadn’t wanted another secretary was because he didn’t want to trust another woman. He didn’t want to trust someone who wasn’t his blood. Yet here he was, his hand being forced by Changretta to trust the woman who had somehow managed to get under his skin deeper than anyone ever had. The possibility of corruption washed across his mind, and he wondered for a moment if Changretta or Alfie had placed her there as a mole. What if this woman was watching his every move and reporting back to ensure that this business deal went south for the Shelby’s? What if Alfie had had enough and had seen fit to send someone in to take over his business in the North? Alfie had always been a Rum distributor, but if he could take down the Shelby’s he could have a monopoly on all british distilled spirits. 

His eyes ran over her, eyes darting from the mark on her shoulder to the silver band on her wrist as he ran his thumbnail over the top of his lip, taking a long drag from his cigarette as he wished his trust hadn’t been so fucked by Grace. 

“The Shelby family do not just run a bookmaking business.” Tommy started, looking for any glint of recognition in her eyes that would mean she had already been briefed on this. “As I’m sure you can tell from some of the paperwork that has been passed to you, we also run a distribution business.”

Louisas brow furrowed as she remembered the shipping notes that she had filed, the large number of crates that the company had been shipping with no explanation. She had been quiet about it, had taken Tommy’s orders not to ask questions and now that she had seen the people that Tommy was trying to do business with, she wondered exactly what was in those crates. 

Tommy took another long drag on his cigarette, frustrated that he still could not tell if this girl had been placed by his adversaries. If she had, she was doing a very good job of hiding it. He had to think of the facts. If she had been placed by Alfie, would her accent be so obviously Small Heath? Of course you could put on a brum accent but there were quirks that only someone who was from here would notice. If she was place by Changretta, would she be fucking Michael? Surely her only target would be the leader of the family? And besides, Michael had been to her house, had spoken to her parents. Yes that had annoyed him as it meant that the younger man had an upper hand with Louisa - something he needed to sort out considering she was now fucking him - but the blonde was smart. He would have been able to tell if her parents were not who they said they were. Michael had been the one to warn Tommy of the storm that Changretta could bring following his meeting with Alfie.

“Last year, Shelby Company Limited began to ship the finest whiskey down to London to be sold in the pubs owned by a Mr Alfie Solomons. Alfie was a friend of mine when I was in the war, and has since become an ally when it comes to the acquisition of the alcohol market in the UK. He also owns most of the streets in London.” Louisa sat up straighter as he spoke, not quite believing what she was hearing. She had been a member of Shelby Company LTD only three months, and she was sure that there were people in the business who had no idea of any of this that had been here for years. 

How was this business man trusting her of all people? 

“The man that you met, Luca Changretta, is the leader of..” Tommy paused, an uncharacteristic hesitation running through him which he hid by taking a sip of his whiskey, “He’s a member of a...respectable… family in New York. The contract that you will be witnessing being signed is so that Alfie and myself can ship our whiskey and our rum over to America.”

“But.. dad says there’s a prohibition in America..” She started, and then all became clear to her. It wasn’t just rumors. The Peaky Blinders were not just a gang that ran the streets of Small Heath. Her mother and father had not been worried that she would be corrupted by men who gambled, but by actual, real life gangsters. 

Tommy’s eyes met hers, and he could see the realisation form in her eyes. There was no way that she was working for anyone else. The shock as she realised just what he did for a living wasn’t something that could have been reproduced by even the best actress’.

“So now you know..” He nodded, stubbing out his cigarette in the ashtray before him and avoiding her eyes slightly as he was sure this was going to change her mind about him. 

Of course Tommy had never cared what others thought of him, had never given a single fuck about what people said about his business or how he conducted it. It was this that made him so resilient. But he could admit that it would be a shame to lose the girl in front of him after revealing who he really was. 

“The trip that you will be accompanying me on will be dangerous. You will be surrounded by a lot of dangerous men with a lot of ill intentions. If I hadn’t seen you slap that wop clean in the mouth I would have thought you wouldn’t be able to handle it.” A small smile graced the man's lips, and he hoped that he wasn’t putting her off. 

There was no choice but for her to attend now. She had the chance to walk out of the door before he told her these things, but now she knew them...

Louisa took in a deep breath, letting everything sink in. She had been wrong to apply for this job. She had been wrong to emerge herself in this world. Everything about this screamed at her to get out, but she was going nowhere. 

Slowly she stood, walking around Tommy’s desk as his eyes followed her, her finger tips glossing over the polished mahogany and resting on his silver cigarette case. He raised an eyebrow as she picked it up and took a cigarette from the case, leaning over him to get the matches to light it. 

“Well I’m a very capable secretary, Mr Shelby” She smiled at him, his eyes running over her lips as she pressed one of his cigarettes to them, lipstick coating the tip. God how corruption became her. He could tell the redhead that had sat in that chair 3 months ago had potential but this -- this was something else. 

“And you’ll be able to remain impartial?” He spoke, his hand resting on her knee as he wheeled his chair closer to her, a mischievous grin dancing on his lips.

“Oh of course Mr. Shelby..” She let smoke drift from her lips and wash over his face, the taste of his cigarettes an aphrodisiac to say the least. 

“Well I’m glad..” He smiled, fingers falling to the silver around her wrist before he stood between her legs and watched as she finished the last of his cigarette, wishing her lips would caress more of his things as well as they had done there.

“I shall pick you up next Tuesday in a car and we will make our way to London.” His fingers moved to push her dress away from the mark on her shoulder, shaking his head.

Eyes met, the intensity that came with Tommy Shelby growing deeper as lust filled cerulean hues. His fingers moved slowly to her jaw, his thumb running softly against her painted lips and she  _ hoped  _ it had rubbed off on him. 

“Until then..” He whispered, moving her chin up with his thumb and forefinger, “You stay out of trouble..”

The way he ordered her made her stomach twist, and she desperately wanted him to touch her again as he had in Michaels office. Sure Michael had been amazing, the night had been fantastic, but there was something about the expert touch of Tommy that made her crave him more and more with each passing day. 

Nodding, she looked up at him with innocent eyes, breath hitching as he looked down at her momentarily before giving in. 

_ One moment of weakness _ , Tommy thought to himself, his hands holding her face softly, their lips dancing together in a kiss that he had been wanting since before he had to lay his mark on her. This was what it should have been like. This was why he didn’t like to be rushed. A woman with such power and ferocity deserved to be kissed like she was made of glass.

Slowly he pulled away from her, and he smiled momentarily as her eyes remained closed and she leaned toward him as if wanting more.

Her lips felt like they were on fire, tingling with the delicacy and intensity of the kiss she had just shared with him. It was not what she had expected, especially not after the fast and hard tryst with Michael previously, but it just added another dimension of mystery to this already enigmatic man. 

Moving back, Tommy finished the rest of his whiskey in one gulp, allowing the wonderful burn to sait his desire. He knew that he had to make a move if he wanted to stay in the race - a race which had always and would always anger him - but it was hard to countermove when Michaels actions just weren’t his style. 

Together they walked from the building, Louisa locking up the door, her small hands securing his establishment and he wondered how someone so small could hold such a storm inside of her. 

“Will you be alright getting home?” He questioned, placing his briefcase into a beautiful car that she had not known was his. She let out a small smile and gestured to her house only at the end of the road, 

“I think I’ll be alright, Tom” She tried out the shorter name, and the momentary softening of his features indicated that it was okay. But she would reserve it for when they were alone. 

A nod was all he gave her before climbing into his car, and she smiled at him as she began to walk and he drove off, his mind already wandering to his next play. And it would have to be a big one.


	11. Chapter 11

It was Tuesday morning. Louisa had been awake since 5am ensuring that she was prepared properly for the occasion. She knew that she needed to dress appropriately, have the right attitude and be prepared to act as impartial to Tommy as possible. The latter was going to be the hardest.

A sky blue dress fell from her shoulders, something fashionable yet formal, and something she had bought especially for the occasion. The neckline dipped but not low enough that it would be indecent, and she wore a string of her mother's pearls around her neck. Her coat was cream and blue, a soft wool around the neck to keep her warm but she wore it open. She wanted Tommy to see how much of an effort she had made, wanted to watch his eyes take her all in now that she had made even more of an effort. She also wanted Changretta and Alfie to take her seriously.

Blue heels clicked down the stairs and her mother looked like she was about to cry. Whether it was because she was proud, because her daughter was visiting the capital, or because she was going there with a Shelby she was not sure. Of course she hadn’t told her mother and father that she was going to a business meeting, and it had cooled the atmosphere a little when she lied about Michael going. Annoyingly, even though Louisa couldn’t decide between the two men, it was clear her parents had a favourite.

There was a soft knock at the door, and although Louisa wanted to be the one to open the door to him, her mother made it there first. She heard the sharp intake of breath, the soft and fast prayer as he stood there.

“Mrs Jones?” Tommy spoke, and the redheads breath hitched in her throat. She hadn’t thought this through, hadn’t thought what her mother would say to the man that she thought was the devil personified.

“Yes.” Her mother answered, anger bubbling within her and Louisa quickly made her way down the stairs. She knew she had to intervene, to stop her losing her job and to ensure Tommy didn’t unintentionally divulge any information about their relationship or the lack of Michael on the trip.

Tommys eyes danced over the redhead as she hastened down the stairs of the small house. He could tell just from a glance to the inside of the building what kind of family she came from. The crucifix on the wall and around her mother's neck explained why she was so against the Shelby’s, why Michael had the upper hand simply because he didn’t share their last name. Michael deliberately didn’t look like one of them, and while it came in handy when it came to business, Tommy fucking hated it now. The older man did his best to exude positive energy toward this household, but he had learned since his return from the war that positive energy was not his forte.

“Tommy..” Louisa spoke, painted lips forming into a smile that she could tell her mother was not pleased with. The redhead corrected herself, standing straighter and trying not to look into the gorgeous blue eyes that were scanning her in the way she had anticipated. “Mr Shelby, it’s so good of you to collect me from my house.”

Tommy tried a charming smile, stepping back from the door slightly and nodding, “It’s no problem Louisa. I’m just glad you can accompany me on this..”

“Okay so I’ll be back in a few days..” She interrupted, pulling her mother into a hug and feeling slightly guilty. She had never lied to her parents like this before. Of course she had hidden that she had been sexually active, but having sex and going to London with a gangster in order to witness an illegal contract were two very different things.

“You be safe..” Her mother whispered to her, and she could feel the emotion in her voice. Pulling back, the older woman looked at Louisa with matching eyes, her expression telling the younger that she didn’t think she would be seeing her daughter again.

“I will mum…” She smiled, kissing her cheek softly and picking up her weekend bag before she stepped out of the door, glad that Tommy didn’t offer his arm while her mother was watching.

“Send my regards to that nice blonde boy!” Her mother called out the door, and Louisa couldn’t help but smirk a little as she waved back, feeling Tommy’s demeanour change at the mention of Michael.

Saying nothing, Tommy took her bag and placed it in his car, giving a nod to John and Arthur as they drove past in a car of their own.

It was 2pm before they reached London, parking up outside a hotel that was bigger than any building she had ever seen. The glitz of the place was enough to make her head spin, and the fact that a man helped her from Tommy's car and took their luggage to their rooms for them was a service she just didn’t know existed. Eyes grew wide as she stood marvelling at the gold letters “SAVOY” which sat on top of the entrance to the hotel.

There was no time to waste, and before Louisa could get lost in the gold and black decor that stretched all around her, she felt a hand take her wrist. Jumping back immediately, her eyes darted to Tommy’s blue orbs defensively and she let out a short sigh as he began to pull her toward another car.

“What’s going on?” She spoke, getting into the black car opposite John, eyes still wide from everything that was going on around her.

“Meetings in 30 minutes” Arthur offered, “Hope you’re ready, sweet cheeks.”

It was hard not to be overwhelmed by the sheer beauty of the city. Cobbled streets were similar to home, but somehow more stylish and practical. Cars like Tommy’s (but not quite as expensive looking) ran up and down the streets alongside horse-mounted policemen, their caps tall and rounded rather than flat.

“Now Louisa remember what we spoke about,” Tommy started, Johns eyes dancing over the pair of them as if he wasn’t at all happy with the situation, “You stay quiet, remain as impartial looking as possible and if anything starts kicking off, you get the fuck out’a there.”

Louisa nodded, eyeing the streets as they sped through them, industry less rife here but obviously still the forefront. “Should I have a weapon?” She asked, and Arthur let out a loud laugh as he sat back in his chair.

Tommy smirked a little as he eyed both John and Arthur, and his mind began to wander. Although the last thing he wanted to do was arm someone who didn’t know how to shoot - it wouldn’t be a half bad idea for her to be carrying something just in case.

“John, give her your vest gun.” Tommy demanded, Louisa’s eyes snapping to his own in confusion. She had not expected him to take her at all seriously, and she had never even held a gun in her life, let alone shot one.

“You what?” John spoke, brow furrowed more than Tommy had ever seen it, the youngest man in complete disbelief at what his brother was telling him to do.

“If Changretta decides to start shooting and she’s the one that’s supposed to be impartial - she might save one of us having a gun.” Tommy spoke, holding his hand out to take Johns vest gun, “Come on John, it’s not like I’m leaving you unarmed, you’ve got your revolvers.”

John shook his head in anger as he pulled the small gun from the holster underneath his armpit and placed it in Tommy's hand, Arthur was still laughing at the whole situation but it was impossible to tell who’s side he was on.

“She can’t even fucking shoot!” John spoke, sitting back in the seat obviously pissed off, avoiding eye contact and kicking Arthur, “Shut the fuck up Arthur.”

“He’s right you know..” Louisa spoke, “I can’t shoot.”

Tommy clicked the safety on the small gun and pressed it into her palm, “I’ll teach you.”

The car slowed as they approached Alfie’s Camden distillery, and the four climbed from the car, Tommy checking his pocket watch and pulling Louisa to the side.

“Alright, this is the safety, this is the trigger. It’s simple. Hold the gun with both hands, point and shoot alright?” He spoke fast, the time quickly slipping from them and she still had to hide the gun.

“Okay..” She whispered, holding the gun up and switching off the safety as she aimed at a bottle that had been left on a wall.

“That’s it..” Tommy whispered, standing close to her, “Now when you pull the trigger there will be some recoil. Let your arms move with it and mind your face as it kicks back.” He ran a hand down her arm as she aimed, standing behind her.

“Take a deep breath,” he spoke, and she did as he said, trying to focus on where she was aiming not how close he was standing to her, “...and squeeze the trigger gently.”

Her finger moved gently, squeezing the trigger on the small gun until it fired, the recoil sending her back a step into Tommys chest and she let out a breath she hadn’t realised she’d been holding.

Fuck that felt good. The power that she had at her fingertips was enough to drive her wild, and she felt like she could take on a thousand thugs with this tiny thing. Tommy's arm fell to her waist momentarily before he stepped back, a smile on his face as he looked from her to where the bottle had been.

“You’re a natural.” He spoke, as if he hadn’t known that this would be the case. He could see the fire in her eyes now that she held something with so much power, and although he still wasn’t comfortable with her going into a room with the maffia with a single shot fired, there was no time to practice further.

“Hide that somewhere.” He demanded, and she nodded, hiding slightly behind the car as she hitched up her dress and slipped the small gun into the top of her stockings.

Tommys eyes followed her, lip catching in his teeth as he watched the fabric of her dress pulled up enough to show her calves and those beautiful thighs that he wished he was buried between. He was allowing himself far too much indulgence on her front, and he knew he had to pull it together. So he walked with his brothers towards the doors of the distillery, almost running into two of Alfie’s men who had been racing to see what the gunshot was.

“Good afternoon gentlemen.” Tommy spoke, standing just ahead of John and Arthur who stood either side of him, Louisa hanging back, “I believe Mr Solomons is expecting us.”

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for 1100 reads! I'm working on a playlist that goes with some of the scenes and so I'll be putting songs in the notes that go with some of the scenes - let me know what you think in the comments. 
> 
> I would also love to hear who you think Louisa should be with, are you team Tommy or team Michael?
> 
> \--
> 
> Playlist picks:   
> Fire And The Thud - Arctic Monkeys

Barrels upon barrels were stacked high to create the small corridors that they walked through. The musk in the air was something unlike Louisa had ever experienced before. The smell of wood and sweetness of rum had built up over the years and combined to create something that could only be here. It reminded her of Tommy a little, strong and almost overpowering but so alluring.

Windows had been blackened to ensure the rum would not be spoiled during its movement, and Tommy couldn’t help but admire the execution. Whiskey had a similar process of course, but Alfie’s warehouse had always been impressive. He preoccupied himself with studying their surroundings, remembering exactly where he had told the rest of the peaky's to be stationed outside. The Shelby brothers had formulated a plan and had met with the rest of the men the previous evening, three Peaky’s were watching each fathomable entrance but would not move until they heard signs of a fight, and all approached London at different times, through different routes.

He could hear the sound of her heels clicking along the stone floor, and he couldn’t tell if it was comforting or concerning that she was here. He knew that he had control of this situation and she was here as an impartial party, but if there were any whispers of the business that Alfie and himself were planning then Changretta would not be kind to anyone in his way, impartial or not. There was much more to the signing of this contract than just the distribution of rum and whiskey to New York.

Steadily they walked toward an opening in the barrels and through an open set of doors so big they could have been the entrance to a barn.

“Well, well, well...look what the cat dragged in.” A thick cockney accent filled the room, and Louisa’s eyes fell to the bearded man that sat behind a wooden desk. “Tommy Shelby as I live and breathe.” He stood, his orthodox jewish dress starkly contrasting their surroundings, and made his way over to Tommy, the men shaking hands with a passion that could only have come from being shoulder to shoulder in the trenches.

“I see business is good, Alfie.” Tommy motioned to the barrels that were stacked even in here.

“Oh you have no idea mate..” Alfie started, moving back to the desk and offering them all chairs, even Louisa.

The bearded man glanced in her direction as he began to pour Tommy and himself a glass of rum.

“Taste that,” He pushed the glass toward Tommy, “Finest rum that you can find in the ‘ole world if ya ask me.” He took a sip himself, placed the glass back down on the table and glanced at Louisa once more.

“So this is the one Changretta wanted to witness the contract?” He spoke to Tommy but his eyes ran over the redhead, and she felt incredibly uncomfortable.

Of course the situation was something that she had never had to deal with before, but something about this bearded man exuded violence even more than Tommy. Perhaps it was the change in accent? The warehouse full of alcohol? The imminent meeting with a man she suspected was in the maffia?

“Yep. Louisa Jones.” Tommy spoke, his voice clinical and devoid of all emotion. He was not risking any feeling getting in the way of this deal.

“Yeah interestin’ one you got ‘here Tom..” He spoke, “My guess is you ran your own background checks when you hired ‘er but did you catch that her dad was in the trenches - same battalion as us?” Alfie spoke, glancing over at the redhead again as Tommy kept a straight face. That was something that Polly had kept from him.

“Got a bullet to the leg 2 months in and got sent back ‘ome the lucky bastard. Bit of a nutter though before that. Ran over the top first every time wantin’ to save the young’ens.”

So that’s where she got her fire from. Louisa Jones was not only someone who was attracted to chaos, but war was in her blood. He was sure now more than ever that this woman was worth his time.

Tommy nodded, sipping his rum and placing the glass back down on the desk, “She also hit Changretta’s goon in the face in front of the boss himself.”

“Good girl” Alfie spoke, “but can we trust her?” His eyes borred into Tommy's before they ran over the redhead again, a respect in his eyes that hadn’t been there before.

Tommy didn’t get to answer save for a nod as Changretta moved into the room, three goons with him this time, including Marco.

“Ahh, gent’lemen, nice of you to join us. Been waitin’ ‘ere ages ain’t we Tommy? Must be the time difference” Alfie spoke, and Louisa stood with the rest of them, eyes never leaving Marco’s as he tried to stare her down.

Changretta moved to shake the hands of the Shelby’s and Alfie, and then took Louisa's hand and kissed it before he moved into a space in the circle. The man demanded attention with his charisma, and she grew more and more nervous every second they were in this room. There were five incredibly strong characters standing around Alfie’s desk, and if Tommy’s status was anything to go by, these could be some of the most powerful men in the world.

“I’m glad that we can all get together like this to discuss our new partnership,” Changretta started, his hand gestures more active than she had ever seen on anyone having a normal conversation. “Now lets not..uhh, whatdyousay... beat around the bush. I think that this could be a fruitful deal for all of us. Mr Solomons, your rum will be distributed to 20 different speakeasies across new york, the same with your whiskey Mr Shelby. The only thing we have to discuss is this gin business and how this is gonna to work.”

“We already have the distillery up and running. It’s completely separate from where we produce whiskey, we are just working on the recipe.” He made a gesture to Arthur who placed a clear glass bottle onto Alfies desk, “Feel free to sample if you wish.”

Tommy stood with his hands behind his back at parade rest, not offering to pour for the american in an obvious show of strength. The last time he had seen Changretta it had been after he had forced himself into his office at his place of business - etiquette that could not be ignored even for gangsters.

Changretta smirked as he regarded the show from Tommy, grabbed the bottle and took a swig, nodding as he placed it back on the desk, “The americans like it sweeter.” He spoke, eyes darting to Louisa momentarily.

“We are happy to agree to the terms you have set forward for 20% of the total profit sales on each of the products. With the gin, we will ship 50 crates a week for the same percentage until the product is fully up and running. Then we ship 100 crates at 30%” Tommys eyes narrowed, this was almost unreasonably fair in Alfie and his favour. It was clear that something was going on here.

“‘Ang on a minute mate,” Alfie spoke, “You’re telling me that you’re ‘appy to ship 50 crates of ‘is gin a week when the distillery is only just up and runnin’?”

Changretta played softly with the toothpick he was sucking on and smiled between the two other business moguls, “I’m trustin’ both of your products to sell so much that 20 or 30% is gonna make me a fortune.”

The american’s smile made Louisa’s skin crawl, and she wondered why there was such a tension in the air on something that seemed to be going so smoothly. She didn’t have any business experience at all, but only 20% of profits for shipping such a large amount across the sea.

Tommy lifted his chin as he regarded Changretta, wondering if the american had figured out the plans that Alfie and himself had laid out which is why he was being so lenient with the percentages. If he hadn’t, he had something else up his sleeve. They just had to hope that their plans were one step ahead.

“Fine.” Tommy spoke, “All seems well to me. Alfie, do you want to do the honors?”

“Fantastic.” Changrettas accent slipped over the word as his thumb and forefinger pressed together in an action that seemed to punctuate almost every syllable.

The american pulled the paper from his jacket pocket once more, and Alfie and Tommy signed, Louisa making sure to watch. She assumed that was what “witnessing” the contract was as no one had seen fit to tell her.

“Now let us celebrate, I’ve booked a table at Simpson’s-in-the-Strand, let's get the champagne on ice and have ourselves a toast to a beautiful partnership” He smiled at those around him, raising the bottle of gin as Tommy and Alfie raised their glasses.

Each man had eyes like razor blades, pupils slowly cutting their way across the room as they tried to understand how what had just happened would play into the world that they were trying to create for themselves.

Alfie and Tommy knew that Changretta was planning on taking over their businesses and expanding to take over all of England, but they were ready.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist pick: Dance Little Liar - Arctic Monkeys

Walking with a gun strapped to her thigh made Louisa feel more powerful than she ever had done. So much so that when they had gone back to the hotel to change for dinner, she slipped it into her garter. She knew that this was technically John’s gun, that she should have given it back to him, but if they were going to be around Changretta for the rest of the evening she would feel much safer having a way to defend herself if necessary. Something about the way the man moved reminded her of a snake, and she suspected that his business deals were as slippery as his attitude. 

Although she had gone for business chic this morning, she wanted to do everything she could to seduce Tommy tonight. After all they had a hotel room in one of the most beautiful buildings she had ever seen - it would be a shame if she went back to Small Heath without taking advantage. 

Tommy had already made his way down to the reception of the hotel with Arthur and John, the three discussing their next move and wondering if they were going to have to stand down the blinders that they had stationed at Simpsons-in-the-Strand.

It had been a fucker to get 9 men tables in one of London's most respectable clubs, but a call from Alfie had done the trick. The bearded man had opted out of the evening. His excuse was that he needed to speak to his accountant about the contract but it was more likely that he was assembling his own troops. They had everything in place in case something went wrong, but it was quite unlikely that Changretta would move now - they would be expecting it. 

A nudge from John turned Tommy’s head, and although he tried to stop it, he couldn’t help his mouth falling open slightly at the sight of her.

Louisa moved so gracefully down the stairs she may as well have been on a cloud. The black shift dress hit her curves ever so slightly, sequins taking over most of the fabric with tassels that moved as she did. A black silk shawl was rested on the inside of her elbows and draped around her and almost to the floor, the pearls she was wearing earlier still touching her delicate neck.  [ His tongue moved slowly along his bottom lip ](https://i.gifer.com/origin/85/8503597a9387a82304d72de64c37a2d8_w200.gif) as he imagined peeling layers of fabric from her, remembering the way she had moaned his name and how wet she had been at just the touch of his finger tips. 

As she approached her perfume washed over him, and her gorgeous smile almost made him lose the calm and put together demeanor he was so well known for. 

“You look…” Tommy started, unable to finish his sentence for shaking his head, but John finished it. 

“Fuck me Louisa, you don’t half scrub up well!” He sounded so shocked she didn’t know if she should be flattered or offended.

“Well you know, this little factory girl does like to get dressed up every now and then.” She smiled at him, grinning as the three of them couldn’t keep their eyes off her for a moment. 

“You are all looking dapper,” She smiled, eyes meeting Tommy’s from under painted lashes, and he held his arm out her her to take.

“You know us, ‘weez” Arthur spoke, taking the lead, “Gotta look sharp going into the devils lair.” He laughed, but he was right. No matter how good they looked, no matter how good the party, this was still business. 

It was a short walk from the hotel to the restaurant and, the curls in Louisa’s hair managed to stay put despite the wind threatening to ruin it. Tommy kept a firm grip on her arm, and she felt more confident than she ever had. Whether that was because she was with him, or because she had a gun strapped to her, she was not sure. 

The restaurant was beautiful, dark wood stretching from floor to ceiling, mirrors framed by it in an effort to make it look even bigger than it was although it didn’t need it. Louisa had never seen something so grand in her life, the gold fixings that she had seen in the hotel were mirrored here, and the glamour extended to both the staff and the patrons. 

As they were shown to their table, Tommy took the opportunity to look around and see where his men were placed. All fit in perfectly and were inconspicuous, none sitting too close or too far from where they eventually sat down with Changretta, Marco and the other goon which he had brought to the office. 

“There they are!” Changretta spoke, opening his arms to them as if welcoming old friends. It shocked her how easily these men could lie to each other. How if anything went wrong for any of them, they wouldn’t hesitate to shoot the person on the other side of the partnership.

“Pleasure to be here,” Tommy smiled, shaking his hand and eyeing the men around him and knowing that he had enough to overpower the Americans should he need to. 

The evening was alcohol fueled, bottles of champagne flowed and although her mind flitted to Michael for a second as the champagne saucer touched her lips, this was a whole different world. She was glad for the younger man taking her for a drink before she came here though. Because of that intoxication she knew exactly how to hold herself, how slowly to drink to ensure that she didn’t get too drunk and how to handle the eyes in the room that were dancing across to their table. 

Despite this being business, Tommy seemed to be having a good time. He was smiling more than usual and his hand had already slipped to her knee under the table unconsciously, an action that comforted her. She leant over to him and whispered that she needed to powder her nose, then rose from the seat as gracefully as she could. His eyes followed her as she stood, and she could have sworn that he hesitated a little where the gun was - but her dress was nowhere near revealing enough for him to be certain. 

She made her way through the maze of tables, some dining but most sipping on champagne or whiskey, even the odd clear drink in a triangle glass which she didn’t recognise and found the bathroom, powdering her nose and then making her way back to the floor. 

But something pulled her back suddenly. An arm gripped her by the waist and a hand covered her mouth, pulling her toward a door marked EXIT. She had no idea what was going on, no-one that she could shout to help her. Oh fuck she wished that someone had escorted her to the bathroom - if she hadn’t gone alone she wouldn’t be in this mess. 

Terror ripped through her as the man pulled her into the dark alley next to the restaurant and pinned her to the wall by her neck, the lights from The Strand barely reaching his features enough for her to recognise him. Marco. 

“Y-you think you can disrespect me in front of la mia famiglia?” He spoke with a thick italian accent, and if she had not been choking she would have been wondering if he learned English just for this moment. 

“You will pay. You are nothing, puttana.” He hissed, pulling a knife from his belt and replacing his hand with it. 

Louisa tried to remain strong, and she was too terrified to cry, too stunned that this was happening. Why had she thought she would get away with hitting someone from the maffia? She was in this too deep and she would do anything to get out of here alive. 

“Will they cry for you?” He hissed, his face close to hers as he pressed the metal to her neck enough to make it bleed only a little, “piangeranno per te, fottuta puttana?”

“Please…” She whispered, “Please I’m sorry.. I’m sorry for hitting you, I’m so sorry…”

“No…” He hissed, “I’m going to cut you up so much that your mother won’t even be able to identify you.”

_ Please  _ she prayed,  __ Dear God, please someone save me.  
  


* * *

_   
_ Tommy sipped on his whiskey and took a drag on his cigarette, trying to forget the shape that he had sworn he had seen on Louisa’s leg. Yes he had given her John's vest gun in case they needed back-up inside the meeting, but surely she wouldn’t have bought it here? He wouldn’t have put it past Polly, but Louisa had only fired one shot and at a bottle - why would she want to carry it around strapped to her thigh?

Minutes passed and he glanced over at the bathroom, brow furrowing as he got the feeling in his gut that something wasn’t right. She had been gone for too long, should have been making her way back through the dining room to their table now, but there was no movement from the powder rooms at all. 

After a telling look at John and Arthur, Tommy excused himself from the table, glancing at the empty seat next to Changretta and realising too late what was going on. The man sped through the dining room as best he could without drawing attention, almost knocking plates clean out of a waiter's hand but he kept moving. Bursting through the exit door, he reached for the gun in his holster, cocking it ready and pointing it at the man who had her pressed firmly against the wall. 

“Marco, you don’t want to do that..” He spoke with confidence, the terror in Louisa’s eyes starting a fury in him that he wasn’t sure he would be able to quench without bloodshed. 

“stai lontano, fica grassoccia” The italian spat, and Louisa looked over at Tommy, the movement of her head enough for Marco to press down further on her neck

“For fucks sake, do I have to ge a translator?” He hissed, “Get- the-fuck-away- from-her” He pronounced each word deliberately, his tone condescending enough that Marco let up on her neck slightly. Tears fell silently down her face as she shook, standing there looking between Tommy and Marco, still pinned firmly to the wall.

“Why don’t you just go back inside and let me deal with this bitch,” Marco spoke, “You can find yourself another whore in there.” 

“Get. the fuck. away.” Tommy spat, his eyes full of fury as he moved closer and closer to Marco, his gun aimed directly at his head.

Marco laughed, “You and all your kind deserve to be fucking eradicated. Especially this disobedient, abrasive whor--”

A gunshot echoed through the alley, and Tommy moved to catch Louisa as she fell from Marco’s grip. Tommys brow furrowed as he looked at the body slumped at their feet, and slipped a hand under Louisa’s knees to move her out of the way of the blood that was starting to flow from the italian. 

“Wha--” Tommy spoke, looking down at Louisa’s hands and seeing John’s vest gun there, his eyes widening as he realised what had just happened. 

Louisa was in shock. Her throat hurt, her head hurt from lack of circulation when he had been strangling her and her body was totally numb as she realised that she had just fired the gun. Why had she done that? Why couldn’t she have let Tommy handle the situation? 

“T-tom..” She whispered, looking up at him as he set her down, his fingers running along the knife mark on her neck to ensure she wasn’t bleeding too much. 

“Louisa, I need you to listen to me okay? Look at me.” He spoke, eyes intense and full of fury as he formulated his plan. 

“We’re going to walk back in that door, into the women’s bathroom and walk out again. We’re going to say we have been in there the whole time, okay?” He held her face as he spoke, focussing on every word so she didn’t think about what had just happened. 

“If anyone asks, you were waiting for me in the bathroom and we fucked. We heard the gunshot too but we thought it was a car backfiring, alright?”

Louisa nodded, letting herself be weak in his arms for one more moment before she stood, wiping her tears and sorting out her dress. She was thankful that there was no blood on her - that Tommy had picked her up and moved her away from  the pool that was forming and staining Marcos previously white shirt.

Tommy watched as she transformed from her scared and shaking self into the Louisa that had been at the table, and he wondered how on earth he hadn’t found this girl sooner. Of course she would deal with the consequences after this, and he would help with that, but the fact that she could pick herself up so quickly meant she was born to be in this line of work. Either that or she was a psychopath - but they all had their demons.

Nodding, Louisa took his hand as they walk back through the door just as they heard people leaving the front of the restaurant to investigate, the sound of music in the dining room jarring compared to the gunshot and then silence. 

Tommy grabbed her face and kissed her softly, pushing her back into the women's bathroom, glad that there was noone in there to see them going in. Pulling back, he looked down into her eyes, the hue of them different now she was haunted. He knew that look, knew exactly what she was going through.

“We just need to get through the rest of this evening and i’ll help you..” He whispered, kissing her softly and then more passionately, her arms wrapping around his neck as she melted in to him.

Louisa’s head was running at a million miles a minute, but his kiss grounded her. His lips helped her to understand what they needed to do now to get out of this, helped her understand that no matter what happened from this moment forward, she was a changed woman. His hands held her close, strong and comforting and she had never felt so safe. He had seen her as the innocent girl that had walked into the office, had seen her in her darkest hour as she shot someone at point blank range, and yet still here he was holding her like she would break if he wasn’t careful. He had saved her in so many ways.

“Ready?” He whispered, and she nodded breathlessly, taking his hand as they walked out pretending to have been entwined, and walking right into Luca Changretta.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for your great comments and feedback, I'm so glad that you are all enjoying this story as much as I am enjoying writing it! 
> 
> Are any of you listening to the playlist picks? Do you think they make the chapter better to read or do they distract?
> 
> Let me know!
> 
> & a special mention to my beta reader and best friend Megan, who constantly enthuses me to write and is one of the most amazing people I have ever met. This was her favourite chapter, and she is my favourite person!
> 
> \--
> 
> NSFW Warning: Explicit Scenes  
> Playlist Pick: Blue Veins - The Raconteurs - https://open.spotify.com/track/0KivcOGF5jtwxKXeSDacDu

Louisa knew that this moment would be one of the most important of her life. She had to pull together what little confidence she had and do exactly as Tommy said. She suspected that he had more experience in things like this than he was letting on. 

“Mr Changretta” Tommy started, clearing his throat and straightening his waistcoat, “We were just coming back to the table, I apologise.”

The American looked them both up and down, eyes lingering on the mark at Louisa’s neck for longer than she would have liked and she could feel Tommy willing her to say something - anything - to back up the story that they were trying to put out. 

A hand darted to her neck and she let her tension go with a smile to the older man, a small laugh leaving her lips as if she were embarrassed. 

“I’m so sorry Mr Changretta…” She spoke, eyes darting to Tommy’s as she bit her lip, “I’m just so.. Intoxicated with all of this.. It’s all so new to me..” She let out another giggle, “Perhaps I should have taken off my necklace before we..”

Eyes fell to the ground as she feigned embarrassment, and Tommy’s hand on her back helped calm her enough that she could keep up the charade. 

She was so well put together, was lying so wonderfully that Tommy couldn’t help but touch her. He wanted to help her, but he was beginning to think that she had better control over herself than he had thought. He would have been more surprised if he hadn’t found out earlier in the day that her father was made of the same thing as Tommy himself, that he had fought alongside him in the war, but he would never have thought that a girl who had been a secretary her whole life would have been capable of murder, and then dealing with the guilt so gracefully. 

“While the two of you were… copulatin’ or whatever the fuck you were doin’. Did you hear a gunshot?” There was a look in Changrettas eyes that made it clear to Tommy that he already knew what had happened. He already knew that his bodyguard was dead in the alley behind the door he was standing next to, and he already blamed them for it. 

“Was that what that noise was?” Louisa spoke first, an innocent look washing over her features that she hooped was believable, “We did hear it but we thought it was a car backfiring..”

“What’s happened?” Tommy followed her words with urgency as if he was concerned for his own brothers, “Did someone get shot? Was it one of ours?” 

Changretta let out a sigh, the anger in his eyes dissipating slightly as Tommy stood so firm and the girl, who was too pretty to be anything but a whore, seemed so innocent.

The American’s second bodyguard approached with urgency, Louisas eyes darting to him and he whispered something in Changrettas ear. 

“Marco.. Is dead.” He directed his words at Tommy, but his eyes ran over Louisa once more, as if he didn't quite believe that she didn’t have anything to do with it. She knew she had to do something, had to make him believe that she was weak, that there was no possible way that they were doing anything but what they had said they were doing.

Tommy glanced at the redhead as he watched her face transform from something that looked like lust and embarrassment to something that looked like grief. Jesus Christ she was a diamond.

She allowed the guilt that was building inside of her to flow through her features, tears spilling from her eyes for the second time and she held Tommy’s arm, legs almost giving way. Arthur and John made their way over, looking concerned and Tommy gave Arthur a look that told him they needed to get out of here. 

“Take her back to the hotel,” Tommy spoke to John, and Louisa tried to pull herself together, taking John’s arm and looking back at Tommy who nodded, and she knew that she had to go. 

Tommy helped Changretta with the body. They had to get rid of the evidence that something had happened here, the both of them not needing any interest from the police. Changretta’s other man kept spouting Italian, anger in his words obviously aimed at Tommy but his boss kept snapping back, and three more italians turned the corner to place Marcos body in the back of their car. 

Once everything had been cleaned away by Changrettas men, the boss turned to face Tommy, once again playing with the toothpick he was sucking, shadows falling across his face.

“You take care of that girl of yours, Mr Shelby.” He spoke, words deliberate and threatening, and he turned and walked down the alley, climbing into the same car and speeding off.  
  


* * *

  
Louisa had managed to remain as calm as possible on the walk back to the hotel with John and Arthur. She stood stronger when she was out of the eyeline of anyone that could be working with Changretta, and the two Shelby boys had let out a soft laugh as she transformed back into her put together self. Of course she was distraught, she had just killed a man, but she didn’t want anyone to see the weak side of her if it wasn’t going to benefit their alibi. She was already learning from the way that Tommy behaved in front of others that it was much better to put on a brave face to get things done, so that’s exactly what she was doing.

“And you’re sure you're alright, weez?” Arthur spoke, his hand resting on her shoulder as the three of them stood outside her hotel room.

“I’ll be fine..” She spoke, her shaking voice the only thing that she was having trouble controlling.

With a nod, Arthur patted her shoulder, John did the same on her arm and the two made their way back down to the hotel lobby to get a drink.

The redhead moved into the room, mask still on before she closed the curtains and sat on the end of the bed. She was still in complete shock with what had happened, and she pulled the gun from her garter with a shaking hand, placing it on the table in front of the bed with a stretch. What had happened to her? Three months ago she had been sewing her dads buttons, she had been praying to a God she wasn’t sure she believed in to send her a job so that she could help to feed her family. Now she was a killer. 

She was waiting for less than half an hour before she heard a soft knock on the door. Standing from the end of the bed, she wiped tears from her face and opened it slightly, stepping back and letting Tommy into the room once she was sure it was him.

He had been back to his room already as he had dropped off his jacket, and once she had shut the door she followed him into the room, sitting back down on the end of the bed as he stood.

“Did anyone follow you, John and Arthur back to the hotel?” He questioned, and she looked up at him with tearful eyes, shaking her head.

He moved to sit next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her into his chest. He would never usually have shown this kind of affection, but he remembered the first time he killed a man, he remembered the turmoil his head had gone through, and that had been war. This had been being threatened and shooting someone at point blank range. 

Louisa buried her head in Tommy’s neck, allowing herself to cry as her hand rested on his chest. He had been there, he had seen what was going on and was prepared to do the deed himself. This was the only person she would ever let herself be weak in front of.

“Hey..” he spoke, his voice uncharacteristically soft, “It’s alright.” He moved away slightly, lifting her face with his chin and taking it in both hands. Thumbs moved underneath her eyes as he wiped away her tears, and those gorgeous blue orbs saw right to her soul and told her that he understood. 

“The first time I shot a man, I couldn’t hold a gun properly for three days. My hand shook so much I could barely smoke.” He spoke, eyes running over her features, “What you did was self defense. If you hadn’t have done what you did, it would have been you laying in that alley.”

She nodded, taking a deep breath and standing to pour herself a glass of whiskey from the decanter she guessed that had had asked to be present in all of the rooms. Passing him a glass with a shaking hand, he took it and passed her a lit cigarette which she took a long drag from. She sipped at the whiskey, grimacing slightly at it’s harsh taste before she placed it on the table that she was leaning against. 

“Louisa... “ He started, moving to stand in front of her, “What you did out there… pulling yourself together like that… acting like that in front of Changretta… it was…”

“Terrible? I know but I..” 

“I was going to say incredible.” He interrupted, taking the cigarette back from her for a drag, “You are incredible…”

Her eyes ran over his features, and she let out a short breath before she placed her lips to his, his body not reacting immediately from the shock. He had expected her to need space, had expected to talk and leave her to her thoughts, but this was better. All he had wanted when he had been in the same mind set was for someone to comfort him, but no-one had been there. That was when he had decided that he had to be there for himself - that no one would care for him if he didn’t learn to be the cold killer he was now. This woman, this beautiful, strong and now  _ dangerous  _ woman felt so deeply that her first reaction was affection. And he craved that more than any nicotine or alcohol fix. 

Reaching around her to put the cigarette in the ashtray, he kissed her back softly and deliberately, placing his hands on both sides of her face when they were free. He kissed her delicately, tasting every inch of those beautiful lips before she pulled away and rest her forehead on his.

“Make me forget, Tom..” She whispered, pressing her body to his as their lips met once more, and he picked her up, spinning her around and moving her to the bed. 

His strong arms moving her across the room made her feel safer than she ever had done, his scent washing over her - his beautiful mix of aftershave, smoke and whiskey intoxicating her until her head was swimming with lust. Soft sheets caressed her as he placed her down on the bed, their lips still entwined as she undid his tie and threw it to the floor, his hands working to push up her dress. 

Their hands made quick work of discarding layers of clothing, and peeling the fabric from her body was as pleasing as he had imagined that afternoon. She lay in her black silk slip, her hands running over his strong shoulders as he sunk to his knees in front of her.

“I’m going to treat you the way you deserve to be treated.” He whispered, pulling down her stockings and beginning to kiss softly along her right leg. Her skin felt like it was on fire as he left a trail from her ankle to her garter, pulling that from her  body and pushing her slip up until it was at her waist. “I hope you know how irresistable you are..” 

Tommy pressed his lips against cotton panties, eyes glancing up at Louisa who moved to sit up on her elbows. She hadn’t said a word since they had begun their intimacy, and that was perfectly fine with him. All he wanted was to make her feel good, to make her realise how amazing he thought she was. 

Nimble fingers pulled down her panties as her teeth caught in her bottom lip, and she looked down into gorgeous blue orbs that hovered over her sex, breath washing over her clit so electric that she could almost moan without any contact. Slowly Tommy moved his thumb to her clit, rolling the small bud of nerves as a digit slipped inside of her followed by a second, mirroring what they had done before. But this was so much more intimate, so much more intense. His fingers bent inside of her, caressing her g-spot softly with skilled fingers, and she let out a loud moan. 

Looking down at him, she saw the lust fill his eyes further. Saw it take over him like never before, “God you’re so beautiful…” He whispered, and he removed his thumb from her clit to replace it with a nudge of his tongue. Louisa let out another loud moan, a hand falling to Tommy’s hair as he began swirling her clit slowly with his tongue, his fingers still rolling to press against her spot over and over, moving them in and out of her more and more each time. 

“Oh my God..” She whispered into the lust-filled air between them, his actions so wonderful that she could already feel herself getting closer, “Oh fuck Tommy…”

Her moans, like music to his ears, spurred him on and he moved his fingers a little faster, sucking her clit into his mouth softly once before he moved from her reluctantly. She looked down at him with a furrowed brow, the cool air against her soaking centre aching for him. 

“Why did you stop?” She whispered, and he kissed slowly up her body, pulling her slip from her and working on her bra as she pushed down his trousers and underpants, his member standing firmly to attention as he whispered against her lips, “I want to be inside of you when you cum for me.”

The words turned Louisa on even more than she had been already, and although her mind kept falling back to what had happened, being in this mans arms was almost enough to make her forget. 

Standing again, he picked up Louisa from the bed and turned them around so she was on top. His forehead pressed against hers, and he looked up at her with so much passion in his eyes it looked like he could burst. Licking his lips, he took hold of his member, guiding it inside of her as she moved down onto his lap. 

“Oh Tom...” She moaned against his lips, his shaft pressed so perfectly inside of her, “Oh my..” and then they began to move together, her body moving up and down to ride him. 

Her hands moved to the back of his head, fingers running across the bristles of his short hair as he held onto her waist, moving his hips to meet her in the middle so he was as deep inside of her as possible. 

God this was amazing, she felt better than he had imagined, her beautiful features contorted in pleasure and  pushed him closer and closer to his end. He held her body as he flipped them over on the bed, remaining inside of her and pressing deeper as her legs wrapped around his hips. 

Louisa was in absolute bliss, this gorgeous man moving so perfectly that she was getting closer by the second, and his movement onto her back without removing contact was amazing. She was in awe of the way he was moving inside of her. This strong and often guarded man was touching her in ways she had never been touched, was being so gentle and so deliberate with his movements. She had expected him to be rushed, to be almost careless considering the outward face he put on but it was clear that he hid a lot more than she thought. He was careful, calculated and - in a nutshell - the best she had ever had. 

His shaft moved inside of her once more, and she looked into his eyes as he moaned for her, kissing him passionately as he picked up the pace. Tommy knew he was getting close, and he wanted to ensure that she was the same. The hand that held her hip snaked it’s way around her body and began to rub gently at her clit, eliciting louder moans from her than before and he could feel her getting closer and closer as her walls moved around his shaft.

Louisa kissed him fiercely before she could no longer hold back her moans, his fingers and his shaft so good that she couldn’t contain herself. Each twist of the thumb and press of his cock inside of her moved her closer and closer, and the sound of skin slapping on skin turned her on more than she would admit. 

Kissing her neck softly, in stark contrast from the pace and pressure he was performing as he moved inside of her, he moved along her jaw until their eyes locked. The brunette kissed her, tongues playing softly with one another as she moaned into his mouth and he could barely hold on any longer.

“Cum for me, Red.” He whispered looking deep into her eyes as his shaft pressed hard against her spot, his thumb still moving on her clit and as always, she did as she was told. 

Louisa felt like she was flying with the intensity of the orgasm that Tommy had given her. A mixture of the heightened tension, the nickname and just how  _ fucking  _ good he was sent her body into a frenzy that saw her back arch off the bed, walls holding him in as he came her inside of her. She held the back of his head as he came for her, her legs wrapped around his waist as he kept up his steady pace and she rode out her orgasm as he hit his. 

They lay there as one panting and trying to catch their breath, and Tommy moved to kiss her passionately as he pulled out of her and then  rolled onto his back. Louisa lay there smiling,post orgasm bliss running through every cell in her body as her eyes ran over the intricacies of the moulding on the ceiling, the expensive gold decoration reaching even there.

She moved to lay on her side and Tommy's arm snaked around her so she could rest her head on his chest, and he gave her a small smile. 

“Thank you..” She whispered, and he shook his head as he grabbed a cigarette from the case he had left on the bedside table.

“Don’t thank me..” He spoke, offering her one before taking one himself and lighting them both, Louisa resting her hand on his chest and her head on his shoulder, “I meant it, you’re incredible.” He placed a soft kiss on her forehead, a small an intimate gesture that made her stomach twist with butterflies. 

The redhead smiled, taking a drag of her cigarette as she watched his features soften even more. 

“What are you thinking about?” She asked, and [ he let out a soft laugh as he ran the back of his thumb along his top lip. ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/20fe7abb2d994cae302783f4652c4806/tumblr_p67vifEZPW1x4wacwo1_400.gif)

“Just wondering why I bothered getting four rooms instead of three..” she grinned at him, nudging him softly as they both chuckled and smoked together. 

The rest of the evening was spent talking, Tommy telling Louisa war stories, of being assigned to digging the tunnels and how important it was to the cause, how they were never sure if their next move was going to see them face to face with the enemy. She had asked to forget, had wanted to bottle it up and put it behind her, but instead he had helped her  _ understand. _ Had helped her come to terms with what she had done and why it had been necessary. She felt like a completely different person now, but he made sure that she knew that that person was  _ still her.  _

Tommy had never been so open with a woman before. Sure there had been the girl before the war, the one that he had sworn he would marry, but even she wouldn’t have understood him on the level that Louisa did now. He divulged stories to her that only Arthur and John had known about, and he had felt good sharing with someone that he felt a connection with like he had with her. When he was with her, he couldn’t hear the shovels against the wall and the world seemed a little more like it was before he’d known those tunnels. 

When she walked in to Shelby Company Limited, she had been an enigma. This fiesty red haired woman who would take no shit. Tommy had thought she was attractive, had  _ known  _ that he would disobey Polly’s orders not to sleep with her, he had even expected them to get closer during this business trip. But this was something else.

For the first time since before the war, Thomas Shelby was in love. 


	15. Chapter 15

The ride back to Birmingham was more comfortable than the ride to London, Tommy enlisted one of the peaky’s to drive which meant Louisa and himself could relax in the back.

It had been wonderful to wake up next to him, his strong arms pulling her in as he woke up, his lips caressing her neck as he helped her pull on her mother’s pearls. His arm around her made her feel safe and she even fell asleep for a moment on the way home. 

Tommy’s car pulled up outside of the bookies, and Louisa adjusted her white dress before she stepped out onto the cobbles she much preferred. London had been beautiful, but Birmingham was her home. It wasn’t easy to look at the cracks between the cobbles without seeing the pattern Marcos blood had made, but she had already promised herself she would push those thoughts to the back of her mind firmly whenever they arose. 

They walked through the shop, Tommy guiding her through another door and into the kitchen of the house that she had never been in. It was strange to be allowed beyond the threshold, and she felt as if she had been inducted into the family now that she had the knowledge that Tommy and Alfie had given her both before and during the meeting. 

Tommy took her bag and placed it on the table, motioning for her to sit as they waited for the rest of the family to arrive. The older man was pouring whiskey for himself, John and Arthur when Michael walked in, his eyes immediately falling to Louisa and his brow furrowing. She could tell by the look on the blonde’s face that he was not happy that she had gone away with Tommy, but he held it together as all the Shelby clan would, sitting opposite her on the table and taking a cigarette from his case. 

[ Michaels eyes danced over her, the beautiful red bob framing those blue eyes, and found himself getting even more frustrated ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/a9d4cffc0766412e576c6ed826b28918/tumblr_ozhfm192yM1vr8b3ko1_r1_500.gif) . It wasn’t fair that Tommy had taken her away. Wasn’t part of the game to be able to pick her up and place her exactly where he wanted and out of Michael’s reach. He was angry at both his opposing player and the woman who was in the middle of the playing field for allowing it to happen, and frustrated as it was clear from their body language what had happened in that hotel. 

[ “I thought it important to update you all on what happened in London ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/6b1c7e25fcffa35d0cc6b5dbe5b2b5bf/tumblr_inline_obn8beP8g11rnaj77_500.gif) ,” Tommy started once everyone had arrived, “and I know you’re all wondering what Louisa is doing here but she’s part of this now.” 

Eyes moved to the red head, and as much as she wanted to sink in her seat she forced herself to sit straight, to keep her eyes on Tommy as he continued. 

“We managed to secure a contract for both whiskey and gin distribution and Alfie secured a deal for his rum. We will be shipping 100 crates of whiskey and 50 crates of gin per week across the sea to America.” There was an air of joviality as he announced it, but Louisa held her breath a little as she knew what was coming next. Her eyes fell to John who was spinning a cigarette in his fingers and staring at it intently. 

“As you all know, the plan to undermine Changretta is firmly in place and working. Alfie and I will discuss further to ensure the next step will play out as we expected. Unfortunately there is now another factor we have to consider.” Louisa bit her lip, glancing up at Tommy as his eyes met hers for a moment. 

“While we were at dinner, one of Changrettas men took and held a knife to Louisa’s throat” he started, Michael’s eyes darting up at hers in concern before he turned to Tommy in frustration. How  _ dare  _ he allow her to end up in that situation. But his next words forced him back in his seat, “so.. she shot him.” 

“You shot him?!” Michael spat across the table, standing up in disbelief, “ [ with fucking what?! ](https://em.wattpad.com/4a0597a8b68142f58ebd6aa560593569f16f9d40/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f61357a3565414a434f3446434d773d3d2d3533313632363631392e313531313661356363393861343261323539353239313835343332302e676966?s=fit&w=720&h=720) ” 

“With my vest gun..” John spoke with a sigh, sitting back in his seat, “which I still haven’t got back by the way.” 

Tommy’s nostrils flared at the reaction, “please…” he spoke with authority that made them all turn their attention to him once more. 

“His name was Marco Esposito, he was an only child and his parents were both killed in a fire when he was younger. Of all Changrettas men, this is the one who will have the least to avenge him. We covered it up, but we have to be careful. Changretta suspects that Louisa or myself had something to do with it. Louisa will be staying in the flat above the bookies until further notice.”

The words shocked her, having not been consulted on the matter before hand, but she had to admit that she would feel a lot safer being so close to the Shelby’s. She would just have to deal with the backlash from her parents when she told them this evening.

“ [ Fantastic ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/66b3c853f37ac56b2b33d4ce0495feee/tumblr_orkbx0UyFZ1wrklwmo1_400.gif) .” Michael spoke, shaking his head and stubbing out the cigarette he had been smoking, “is that all?” 

“Not that I appreciate your tone, but yes that is all.” He spoke, watching as Polly's arm rested on Louisa’s shoulder, offering comfort that he was sure was appreciated. 

Louisa smiled at the older woman as she rubbed her shoulder gently, the gesture meaning a lot to her. Eyes danced to Michael’s before she looked down, and she could tell how angry he was at both her and Tommy. 

“We’ve dealt with worse than this before..” Polly spoke, eyes running over the whole group, the matriarch able to hold the room without a hint of aggression, “better him than us.” 

Michael stood up,  [ downing the rest of his whiskey ](https://em.wattpad.com/6bcb383a9cae6ea3579efceb387eaa72bd82270c/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f6c73497939334a76386f695846513d3d2d3436343533373638322e313465303833323631666132353930323637313136303334353739342e676966?s=fit&w=720&h=720) and stormed out of the kitchen toward his office, slamming the door behind him. 

The room was tense for a moment before they began to disperse, and Tommy walked with her to his office, giving her a nod that gave her permission to go back to her desk.

Although it had been a turbulent few days, she still had hours of work she had to get through - no rest for the wicked.  
  


* * *

  
She felt like a child as she slammed the door of her room in her parent’s house, livid that they had been shouting at her for a good hour. She had to lie to them of course, had to tell them that she wanted to move there so that she could work longer hours and earn more money, and her father had almost lost it. They were already on the edge with her having gone to London with Tommy and now she was telling them that he had just given her a flat to live in. At least he hadn’t suggested she move into his estate - then her mum might really have had a heart attack.

The redhead began packing, not even taking no for an answer. It was safer for both her and her family if she lived somewhere else, and she was only down the road. It wasn’t like she was moving across the country. Ten doors down was a million miles away in her parents eyes, and she wondered if it would be any different if she was moving somewhere else. Somewhere where her ‘landlord’ wasn’t a gangster.

After packing the last of the things she wanted to take with her, including her most respectable - and unrespectable - clothing,she climbed into her bed for the very last time, trying to think how she was going to calm down Michael who was so clearly angry at her.

The sun rose as it did every morning, and Louisa grabbed her bags when she had finished dressing for work, making her way downstairs and biting her lip as she saw her parents standing there.

“I won’t hear anything against it anymore, mum.” She spoke, looking from one parent to the other, “I’m doing this with or without your blessing -- and i will only be down the road.” She smiled, pulling them both in for hugs as they remained silent.

“Just please… stay safe.” Her father spoke, kissing her forehead as her mother gripped her hand so tightly she was sure she would never let go. 

Louisa nodded, hugging them both once more and walking away from her childhood home for the last time.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for your kind comments! Looking forward to hearing your thoughts, especially considering Michael does not seem to be popular!
> 
> NSFW warning: Explicit scenes

She was unintentionally quite early having awoken eager to get the pain of leaving her parents over and done with, and she walked through the almost empty shop, glancing at Michael in his office as she walked past. Tommy had left an envelope on her desk with a key in it so she could move in as soon as she got in. Unlocking the door to the flat and placing her bags inside the front door.

She had never even seen the space, hadn't even know it existed until he mentioned it in the meeting, but on quick inspection it was nice. More than nice. Perfect.

It had a bedroom, bathroom and kitchen, and even a room in which she could sit and read. In the reading room, green walls met dark wood window frames, a soft three seater couch  sat opposite a brown coffee table and an arm chair she could practically see Tommy sitting in and contemplating his next plan. The kitchen was large and fitted, the white wood doors and the glossed stone countertops  making it look sparkling. The bedroom housed a bed bigger than that she had ever seen, and more windows that allowed for light that trickled over the sheets. But the best thing was that she was now in charge of the electricity. She allowed herself a moment to turn all the lights on, giggling softly to herself before she turned them off and made her way downstairs. 

It was 8am when she came downstairs, and she knew that she needed to do something about the disdain that was radiating from Michaels office. It was so permeant that she could practically feel his glare through the wall.

Brushing down the grey pencil skirt and white shirt she had chosen for her day, she took a deep breath before she moved through the doors, knocking on the open door of Michaels office.  The blonde sat at his desk holding a newspaper, a cigarette between his fingers and China cup filled with dark liquid next to him as his eyes glanced up at her momentarily.

“Something I can help you with, Louisa?” He spoke, not looking up from his paper, “ [ Shouldn’t you be moving in?”   ](https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/552452137/images/151f91a3c17cf34e720272228963.gif) He was being so cold and she hated it - hated this version of him. She knew she had annoyed him by going to London with Tommy, but they had only ever been flirty when they spoke and it was strange to see the business side to him, especially when they were alone.

Michael read the stock exchange report for the third time as he awaited Louisa’s response, still annoyed at what was going on but nowhere near as annoyed as the previous day. He would never have been so disrespectful at the family meeting if he didn’t think he was going to square up to Tommy if he didn’t remove himself from the situation. Still, the fact that the two of them had darted off to London, that after they had shared such a great experience on his very desk she had seen fit to remove herself from the county, made him so jealous that he could barely look at her. 

“Michael..” She spoke in that irresistible voice, “Come on..”

“No.” He spoke, placing the newspaper down on the desk as he took a drag from his cigarette, exhaling slowly before he spoke again “Why’dyou go with him?”

Her brow furrowed and she moved closer to the desk, perching on the end as she had done before he had taken her so fantastically.

“Changretta demanded it when he came in to the office.” Louisa spoke, picking up the china cup he was drinking out of and smelling it before she took a sip, the strong taste overpowering but delicious. “What is this?”

“It’s coffee,” He started, but barely left a breath between the observation and his next sentence, “You mean you didn’t run off just to sleep with him in some swanky hotel?”

He tried to keep his expression neutral but he couldn’t help the small smile that played on his lips now that he knew that the game was still on. He had thought he had lost, but it sounded like it wasn’t even Tommy’s idea to go to the hotel. Of course he wasn’t happy that they had slept together - and it was obvious from Tommy’s actions and his cocky smile every time he glanced Michaels way that he had - but he felt much less angry knowing that it wasn’t some grand trip they had planned or spontaneously taken.

“No..” Louisa smiled, running her finger around the rim of the china mug, “And it was probably one of the most traumatic experiences of my life..” She let out a soft laugh, trying to bring light to the situation but it was the truth.

Michael took her hand and pulled her to sit on his lap, a hand on her back and a hand on her knee after he had stubbed out the cigarette that he had smoked down to it’s filter. “I’m sorry you had to do that..” He spoke, his hand moving from her knee to move hair from her eyes, “But I’m glad you’re back… I was scared I’d lost..” 

A smirk graced his gorgeous face, and she was glad that he didn’t go into it, didn’t want to talk about it. She had enough thinking about it let alone having to relive it. 

“Oh..” She spoke, running her nose along his, “The game’s not over yet, Mr Gray..” She grinned against his lips, “Especially not now you can come and visit me in my own flat and we have so. many. Rooms.” She punctuated each word with a soft kiss, looking into his eyes and biting her lip as she got an idea.

“I am sorry for making you jealous though..” She whispered, “Let me make it up to you.”

Slowly she sank to her knees, pulling up her skirt and biting her lip as she looked up at him and began to undo his trousers.

“What are you doing?” Michael spoke with a smirk, lifting his hips as she pulled down his pants ever so slightly, eyes darting around the shop as people began to filter in from the street. Louisa pulled him forward on his chair, hiding beneath his desk but not enough that he couldn’t see what she was doing.

“I’m apologising for running off on you like that… it just wasn’t fair was it?” As she spoke, she pulled down his underwear and freed his hardening member, his eyes closing momentarily as she began to move her hand slowly.

“Lou...fuck..” He whispered, “You’re going to get us both the sack..” 

Although the blonde’s words were serious, he couldn’t help but enjoy this. He had always loved risky sex, loved anything that defied convention after he had spent so long having to adhere to it on that stupid fucking farm. He had just never expected Louisa to be the same. God this girl was good as gold.

His mind darted back to when he had taken her for a drink in The Garrison and had imagined her touching him like this. Never did he think that it would become a --

“Fuck..” He groaned, a hand gripping the edge of the desk and a hand moving to her hair as her tongue circled the head of his cock, her beautiful eyes looking up at him almost enough to make him cum right there. “God you’re such a fucking bad girl..” He spoke, and she smirked.

“Oh you just wait..” Louisa spoke, sinking her head down onto his shaft, taking as much in as possible. God he was big, and she was thankful for her rubbish gag reflex as he hit the back of her throat. His hand gripping her hair turned her on more, and then began moving her head up and down on his shaft, tasting every inch of him.

“Lou--Louisa..” she didn’t stop as he spoke in a slightly panicked whisper, and it wasn’t long before she realised why.

“Good morning Michael,” Tommy spoke, and Louisa moved her lips from the younger man momentarily, hoping that her feet weren’t visible from the other side of the desk.

Michael cleared his throat, glad that the redhead had stopped her beautiful mouth for a moment as this was going to be difficult enough as it was. How was he to talk to his boss with his pants down and his cock out?

“Morning Tommy..” He spoke, moving his chair in a little further and hoping Louisa was alright under there.

“I trust you’re feeling less volatile than yesterday?” Tommy spoke, stepping closer and Michael gulped. There was nothing he wanted more than to step back and show the older man that the girl he liked, the girl he was fighting him for, was sucking him off. But this was his boss, he had to be careful. 

“Much less volatile thanks Tommy.” He picked up his coffee, taking a sip and smiling up at him, “After all, all you’ve done is make it easier to see her. All I would have to do is slip up to that apartment…”

Louisa smirked at his words and moved her hand to start caressing his shaft again, her tongue swirling around the head of his cock once more before she sucked it into her mouth, the risk of being caught turning her on.

Tommy laughed above her head, “I don’t think so..” she heard footsteps moving closer to the desk and she moved her mouth slower, not wanting it to be unbearable for Michael to continue the meeting. “Anyway, I came in here to ask you for those figures. I need to know what we’ll be bringing in if this plan to take over Changretta is successful. Get them to me by 10am at the latest.” 

Michael had to grip the edge of his desk until his knuckles were white to stop himself moaning, her mouth so good and the situation so fucking hot that he could barely contain himself. Oh if she was finding this thrilling he had some things in store for her…

“Is Louisa not in yet?” Tommy asked, his brow furrowing as he tried to work out Michaels expression, and the younger boy moved his hand over his mouth as he shook his head. “Strange. She’s normally early..”

Tommy walked toward his office, brow furrowing further as he noticed the key had gone, but he didn't let it bother him. He was sure she had plenty of stuff to move from her parents house, and he could give her a little extra time. Not that he wouldn’t reprimand her for being late of course, this was a business after all.

Michael leaned back in his chair to watch her mouth at work, her lips wrapped around his cock so perfectly and her eyes glancing up at him every now and then pushed him closer and closer to the edge. 

“Fuck Lou, I’m gonna cum..” He whispered, hands gripping her head and his desk as his hips jolted and he came hard in her mouth, a loud moan escaping his lips and he was glad that Tommy had shut the door behind him.

“Jesus..” He whispered, and she looked up at him with lust in her eyes, swallowing his seed and licking her lips in the most alluring way possible. 

“Fuck you’re good at that..” He grinned, and she moved from behind the desk as subtley as she could, his fingers making quick work of his buttons.

“Thank you...Ever since that night i’ve wanted to get on my knees for you..” She bit her lip, standing up and picking up some paperwork from his desk as if she were studying it. “Well.. I suppose i should be going to work..”

She grinned, and he licked his lips as his eyes ran over her beautiful features, every inch of her more perfect than the last. He knew that he had to make a play, had to do something to win her favour back a little after what he could imagine was a night of luxury with one of the most wealthy men in England. 

“Hey..” He spoke softly, “Let me take you out tonight like I promised… say sorry for acting like a dick yesterday.” His finger ran over her arm gently, and she looked at it before responding,

“Sure...Although I have to unpack at some point..” She smiled, and he laughed a little at the connotations, wondering if she realised. 

“I’ll come and get you from your desk at the end of the day… Now you really should be getting back to work Miss Jones..” he smirked, eyes running over her body as she stood and pushed the skirt down so that it was decent.

“Of course Mr Gray..” She looked at him seductively, “Have a good day at work..” and she left him with a grin, walking with confidence as she made her way to her desk.

The evening with Tommy had been incredible, he had held her and touched her in a way no man ever had before. He had helped her understand what had happened, had helped her through such a horrible experience, but there was something about Michael that bought out the spontaneity in her. She knew that she would have to choose eventually - that if she let this go on too long it would mean trouble for everyone involved - she just wished it was as easy as it sounded.

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all had a great day and liked the last chapter - apologies for the lack of nsfw warning! 
> 
> Enjoy (:

Tommy pinched the top of his nose between two fingers, letting out a sigh as he tried to organise his thoughts. He had spent far too long letting himself be distracted, had let his mind drift to Louisa one too many times and he needed to ensure that his business was still running the way it should be. That and he needed to distract himself from what he thought had been happening in Michael’s office. 

Picking up the phone, he dialled the familiar number and waited, trying not to let the noise in his head bother him. Ever since that evening in London, Tommy had a feeling that something was wrong. He had thought they played it well, had made a good show of being so indecent, but something about the way Changretta had ended their evening left a bad taste in his mouth. 

He was so lost in thought that the cockney voice made him jump,

“Alright Tommy?” Alfie spoke, the noise of the factory almost swallowing his voice. 

“We have something to discuss,” Tommy started, not wanting to beat around the bush, “this deal from Changretta is too good to be true. It’s obvious that he plans to kill one or both of us and take over our distilleries.”

“Well no shit,” The older man spoke, his crassness something Tommy had always liked but he would never admit to anyone. A businessman should be professional and well spoken, but it had been Alfie’s sense of humour and bluntness that had got him through his time in the trenches. 

“I have been talking to a new ally, someone that will ensure our businesses remain intact as long as we agree to a higher percentage and help to… well.. he wants to ruin Changretta.”

The other line was muffled for a moment as Alfie spoke to a floorman, asking him to pull to door closed so Tommy and himself could be totally alone. This was going to be a massive project, and there was nothing more Alfie wanted than to take down that stuck up wop who walked around like he owned the place. 

“We need to ensure that we’re ready, Alfie.” Tommy continued, “We have already set all of our plans in motion, our business associate in Chicago is moving his foot from Changrettas neck to give him a false sense of security. Once we have him in the right place and at the right time, we’ll ensure that him and his kind are wiped out. Have you made the arrangements for the launch at your brewery?” 

“Yeah mate. Although I still don’t understand why it has to be here, can’t we do the dirty work where it’s already dirty?” 

Tommy rolled his eyes and shook his head, knowing that Alfie was just trying to keep the gunfight as far away from him and his own as possible. 

“Because it’s less conspicuous,” Tommy’s voice was calm but he was nervous, his meticulous planning didn’t allow for the shooting of one of Changrettas men and it stressed him out to have a factor that he wasn’t fully in control of. 

“Alright, Alright. Well you get him here and we’ll fuck ‘im up - gotta go Tommy, some cunt’s just let a starlin’ into the building.” A tirade of abuse followed as he put the phone down, and Tommy reached for a cigarette, inhaling deeply and doing his best to ignore the scraping he could hear behind his head. 

It had been a long time since he had let this bother him, but now that he knew there was someone who could make it go away the noises seemed even louder. Paranoia rushed through him in waves as he remembered Grace’s face and how that situation had ended up, how could he trust someone so soon after her? How the fuck had he fallen in love with someone four months after he had met them? 

There was something to be said about being with someone almost everyday of course. Louisa was a dedicated employee and the fact that she lived so close and was so willing to help meant that there had been a few occasions when she had been called in on her day off, meaning he often saw her everyday for weeks. The competition with Michael may also have played into it, but he had never expected that juvenile game to lead to his heart belonging to the red head.

Polly had given her approval to Louisa, had said she trusted her and the older woman had not trusted Grace. Gypsy blood allowed her to see things that others didn’t, so he trusted her judgement much more than others. 

God how he wished he hadn’t fallen for her. Feelings just complicated everything.  
  


* * *

  
Polly sat in her own office, eyes dancing across the papers in front of her and pen moving across them when it needed to. She had been drawing up acquisition plans for the last hour, but was growing increasingly distracted by the twinge in her left thumb. She had tried to massage it, had tried to soothe it with both hot and cold compresses, but it would just not go away. 

Louisa moved past the older woman’s office, and the brunette sighed as the twinge worsened, and unfortunately she had felt this before. The Romani in her blood meant many things, but mostly it meant being able to understand things most others couldn’t, being able to see things before they were going to happen in a way, like a gut feeling but much much stronger. 

“Weez will you come in here?” She called after the red head, Arthur’s nickname for Louisa having bled into Polly's vocabulary as much as she hated it. 

As she suspected and feared, when the red head made her way into the older woman’s office, the twinge turned into a dull ache. 

“Everything alright, Pol?” Louisa spoke, hands full of papers which rested on her hip. 

“Sit down, I need to speak with you..” Polly was concerned, and she could tell that it showed on her face as the younger girl immediately mirrored it. 

Louisa sat on the opposite side of Polly's desk, resting the papers on her lap. She wondered if this was about earlier - If somehow she had found out how inappropriate she had been at work and she was about to let her go. Anxiety sparked in her chest at the thought, and she wasn’t sure how she would go on living her life if she was asked to leave this place. She had only just moved in to the new apartment, and she had felt an affinity to the Shelby clan from the moment she stepped in the door. It had only grown over time, and it wasn’t anything to do with her relationship with either Michael or Tommy. Her mother and father had never treated her with the same amount of respect as Polly had, as Arthur did. John was like the brother she had never had, joking and making fun of her. 

“I.. don’t really know where to begin,” Polly started, wondering how to explain Romani magic to someone who wasn’t a gypsy and who had never come across one before. 

“Is this about Mich—“ Polly held her hand up to quieten the younger girl, all the while shaking her head. She was well aware of what was going on between her son and the girl in front of her, and of what was going on between Louisa and Tommy. It had been a while since either of them had been so captivated so it was hard to miss, but she stayed out of it the best she could. She had done everything she could to ensure that Michael didn’t get into the dirty side of the business.  Had assigned him the most respectable job in the office in the hope that he would keep his head down, and that was enough for her. 

“It’s not about that, but while we are on the subject.” Polly started, pulling a black rolled cigarette from her case and sparking it up, “I want you to be careful..”

Louisa bit her lip, unsure of what Polly was really saying to her. The words of advice were the same as she had offered before, but Louisa had had sex with both Tommy and Michael since then. 

“Both my son and my nephew are infuriating — They think with their cocks and not much else. If I wasn’t around, this business would have ended with a flash of a prostitutes tits and a truck load of opium.” Polly flicked the ash off of the end of her cigarette, regarding the stunned expression on Louisa’s face with a smirk. “Oh you didn’t think I was going to tell you off for being a woman who goes out and gets what she wants?” She chuckled softly, “Louisa, I think of you as a part of this family now. These three months have been enough to show your loyalty to both me and this clan. I just don’t want you getting hurt.”

There hadn’t been many times in Louisa’s life where she has been completely speechless, but his was one of them. 

Polly ran her eyes over the girl for a second, taking a drag from her cigarette. 

“Just be aware that this can’t go on forever. There will be a time where you have to choose between the two of them and what they can give you. Make sure you choose for yourself, for what you want, not the choice you  _ think _ you should be making.” 

It seemed a shock to her that these words were falling from Polly's lips, because the redhead knew that from the outside it was absolutely Michael she should choose. He had a respectable job and a future laid out for him that didn’t revolve around being the leader of a crime syndicate, but London had changed the way she saw everything. 

“Thank you Pol..” She spoke, smiling and sitting up straighter, the confidence the other woman had given her running through her. Of course she knew that Polly was right, she would have to choose sooner or later and if Louisa was being honest with herself it was getting harder and harder not to feel guilty when she was with either of them. She would allow herself more time to think, would go with whatever life threw at her and wait for the right moment to choose. Afterall, she didn’t want to cut her fun short prematurely. 

“You’re very welcome, Louisa.” Polly spoke, deciding that she needed to make the real reason for calling her in here seem more lighthearted than it was, “I’ve got a funny feeling about the next week or so.. Just make sure you’re looking after yourself.” 

The redhead nodded, and took Polly’s leaning back on her chair as a sign that the conversation was over. Turning, she was faced with Tommy, and as their eyes met she felt butterflies erupt in her stomach, his small smile enough to make her remember how he had pressed his lips to hers and looked after her so well in that hotel room.

Before she got the chance to thank him for the apartment he had moved to let her out of the room and begun talking to Polly about a conversation he had just had with Alfie. She took it as her queue to go back to her desk, glancing up into Michael's office as she felt his eyes on her, his  [ smirk ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/9f9fa152a848b1ae5eba8c7c16808297/tumblr_o7hvvt7N8J1rjp8eoo1_500.gif) as he looked at her making her bite her lip. God this was going to be a hard decision.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, thanks so much for the reads and the kudos!   
> Let me know your favourite part of the story so far and what you think is going to happen. Are you all still on the same team as you were before? 
> 
> Excited to hear your feedback on this chapter!
> 
> \--
> 
> Playlist pick: Rev 22:20 - Puscifer (for second half of the chapter)  
> NSFW warning: Highly explicit scenes

The day went agonisingly slowly as she waited for her evening with Michael, and although she got all the work done that she had assigned to herself she couldn’t keep her mind off of the morning. He had felt so good in her mouth, and his squirming and moaning had turned her on with no relief. 

At 5pm exactly, Michael arrived at her desk slipping his coat over his shoulders, the black matching Tommy’s and she wondered if their tailor had specific instructions to make them all look the same. 

The two made their way from the bookies, and she took his arm as they walked down the street. 

“So where are you taking me?” She smiled, glancing up at him and running blue orbs across his features. He truly was gorgeous. How on earth had she managed this? 

“I’m taking you to the cinema,” he spoke with a smile, glancing at her as they continued to walk, “I thought you may like the new picture that has just been released - Diana of the Crossways” 

She could almost jump in excitement. She had never been to the cinema before, had always heard that it was amazing but had never been able to afford it. 

“Oh fantastic!” She grinned, and he couldn’t help but mirror it. 

The walk along the cobbles was the most romantic they had ever been, and Michael could feel himself growing more and more fond of this girl, his defences weakening with each touch of her fingertips. Of course he had been jealous in the meeting, but he was also furious that Tommy had let something bad happen to her. If Michael had had it his way he would have joined them on the trip and kept her safe… mainly by keeping her on her back. 

As they reached the cinema, the blonde watched as her eyes lit up at the grandness of the place, the large stone arches around the windows impressive to say the least. 

“It’s magnificent…” she whispered, moving closer to him as she urged him forward, and he let out a soft laugh at her eagerness. 

Before long they were sitting in some of the best seats in the house, his arm on the headrest behind her as she sat forward in her seat, grinning and laughing along to the silent film which played before them. 

His eyes fell from the screen to her beautiful features. That curly red hair that his fingers had been entwined in only hours ago, her delicate skin that looked like porcelain, those rose painted lips which felt so right on his that it felt criminal to stop kissing them.  [ He couldn’t help but bite his lip as he watched her ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/1d050f4fe6da101cf172f148b304d510/tumblr_ogjyu78Onl1uyjps5o1_500.gif) more than the film, and it was only when her gorgeous blue eyes met his own that he realised what the feeling in the pit of his stomach was. He was in love with her. 

“Are you okay?” She whispered, a soft smile on her features as she moved her head back momentarily to watch the screen but then moved back to him. 

“I’m..I’m fine” lips quirked into a side smile as he used his finger and thumb to pull her chin toward him, placing a soft kiss on her lips and using the hand that was on the arm rest to pull her closer. She smiled against his lips, running her nose against his softly before she kissed him more passionately, taking her turn to bite down on his lower lip as they pulled back. 

His eyes grew dark with lust at the feeling of her teeth on his skin, and he let out a soft, almost inaudiable moan. 

“I want to see the rest of this film before you get any ideas…” She whispered, looking up at him through dark lashes and he couldn’t help but place a hand on her face and kiss her once more, smirking as she pulled away prematurely as the music grew louder from the screen. 

Louisa smirked at the screen as she saw Michael shift uncomfortably in the seat next to her in her periferal, and although there was nothing she wanted to do more than give him a hand with his problem (literally) it would be far too public. There was the  _ risk  _ of getting caught and then there was  _ actually  _ getting caught. 

The rest of the film was fantastic, funny and romantic and she held onto his arm as they walked out feeling completely content, their evening and their whole day being fantastic. 

They began walking together, talking about the film and the fact that they had almost been caught by Tommy earlier and Michael seemed particularly proud of that. So much so that she wondered if he might actually tell Tommy about it, despite having been keen to keep it a secret at the time. 

Reaching the apartment she didn’t even think twice about letting him up, their conversation so sparkling that it was natural to continue it even up to her new home. 

“And this is it..” she spoke, arms wide as she gestured to her new living quarters. Placing her bag down on the kitchen table, she moved over to the reading room and to the decanter and glasses that Tommy had filled with whiskey and ice and sent up for her. She let her fingers dance softly over the glass as she thought of him, his gentle yet firm touch as he held her, how his lips had felt on her neck… 

Slowly she poured, and passed a glass to Michael who had taken a seat on the sofa. Smiling she sat on the arm chair opposite, watching as smoke billowed past his lips and into his nostrils. Did he know how attractive that was? 

“Thank you..” he spoke, taking the glass and sipping before he sat back again, and she could tell from the look in his eyes that there was only one thing on his mind. 

“So what do you think of the flat?” She smiled, sipping her whiskey softly and keeping it in her hand, the cool glass feeling nice against her fingertips.

“It’s great..” he started, eyes watching as condensation moved down her glass and onto her dress, and he was so turned on he could barely stand it. He took another drag of his cigarette, inhaling through his nose for a second hit — and because he had noticed the way she looked at him when he did it. 

“Would you like me to show you around, Mr Gray? I’m sure I would make a wonderful hostess” She spoke with a slight smirk, one leg draping over the other, her dress riding up enough he could see her garter. 

He smirked, eyes filled with lust following the drop of condensation that fell on her thigh, and he ached to taste it, to unleash what she had set free by biting on his lip in the cinema. 

“I have a better game we can play...”  [ he exhaled, licking his lips once more ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/360f984144229a8c1eb016267f2dd0db/tumblr_inline_ok5uaf0h0k1roi04n_500.gif) before he stubbed out his cigarette in the ashtray, moving over to her slowly, their lips meeting in a delicious half kiss - the same she had felt as he got close to her in The Garrison for the first time. 

“I want you to do… exactly… as I say..” he spoke, his words a slow whisper as his lips dragged along hers, and she nodded. His tone was firm, and while she couldn’t say exactly how the next few hours would pan out, she knew she would be spent by the end of it. Her mind darted momentarily to Tommy, wondering if she should have called, if it was disrespectful that this was happening when she hadn’t even thanked the man who had given her the apartment they were in. 

“Stand up, and walk your pretty arse into that bedroom.” He grinned, nipping softly at her bottom lip and she looked up at him with lust filled eyes before she did as he told her, sauntering in to the bedroom as she felt his eyes on her. 

Michael had been holding back. His sexual appetite was not for everyone, so much so that when he slept with a woman he often didn’t allow himself to indulge in anything past the norm. But after his revelation in the cinema, he wanted to give her a taste of it, wanted to see if she enjoyed the level of control that he found so exciting. 

“Michael?” She spoke from the bedroom, her voice questioning and innocent and  _ God  _ was he going to fucking ruin her. 

Picking up his glass from the table, he made his way to the bedroom expecting her to find her waiting expectantly. That he did, but had hadn’t expected to find her in her underwear. His eyes narrowed as he watched her innocent eyes gaze up at him from the bed, and he rounded the mattress with a cocky swagger that could only come from someone who knew his desires were about to be met after such a long time. 

“Did I say you could take your clothes off?” He smirked down at her, swilling the glass with his hand as he watched her brow furrowed in confusion, “such a naughty girl… what shall we do with you…” 

Placing the glass on the bedside table, he ran a cold and damp finger along her stomach until his fingers rested just inside her panties, the ice making everything a toy to play with her. Her breath hitched and he smiled, enjoying that she seemed to be getting turned on by these… untraditional things. 

“M-Michael…” she whispered, lips quivering as she looked up at him, and he shook his head

“So naughty…” he licked his lips softly and then removed his hand, working to get his tie off. 

As she moved to help him, he pushed her back by her shoulder softly, running his nose along hers and nipping softly at her lip once more, “you stay there you bad girl…” 

Louisa sunk back onto the bed, the mattress so comfortable that had Michael not been playing this wonderful game she would easily have fallen asleep. His words and actions were turning her on more than she thought they would. His stern voice and the way he was looking at her like she was a plaything was nothing she was used to, but she could get into it. Slowly he moved her hands so they were above her head, wrapping her fingers around the metal of the headboard and whispering, “now be a good girl and keep those there..” and she did, watching as he got his tie off and licking her lips as he slowly wrapped it around her head, covering her eyes. 

“Wh—“ she started, goosebumps erupting all over her body as his fingers began to move softly over it. She could hear him, feel him, move closer to her ear, and after placing a soft kiss to her cheek he whispered,

“If you want to stop just tell me..” 

Moving back from her, Michael let lust filled eyes run over her almost naked body. Her porcelain skin so beautiful and delicate that it seemed almost a shame to go through with his plan. Almost. 

His fingers ran softly over her body, admiring the goosebumps that formed in their wake, and he licked his lips as he pulled his belt from his trousers, tying her hands to the head of the bed with enough slack that she could rithe as much as he intended to make her. 

“I’ve never done anything like this before…” Louisa whispered to the ceiling, not even attempting to find where her lover was in the room. The feeling of being bound and blindfolded was like nothing she had experienced. Complete and utterly relinquishing control was something that was scary, but his words about stopping when she wanted comforted her enough that she could relax. 

She could hear him undressing, could feel his eyes on her, and she wished she could see how this was affecting him as this was obviously something that he enjoyed. 

The boy stripped down to his underwear as he left her there all tied up, and he was already getting aroused seeing her there waiting for him so ready. Her panties were already damp, and he couldn’t help run his fingers up both of her thighs and press a soft kiss on top of her heat. He smirked at the reaction he got, her loud moan hardening him further and he licked his lips. 

“Oh darlin’ you’re going to love what I have in store for you…” he let out a soft laugh, moving from between her legs to the bedside table, sipping his whiskey once before he picked up the candle that she had set burning there. 

“I told you to do exactly as I said, didn’t I Lou?” He spoke, and she bit her lip before she responded. 

“Yes, Mr Gray..” she was apprehensive to say the least, and she didn’t really know what was going on but his lips against her panties had felt incredible with her sight being restricted. 

“And you didn’t do as I said did you?” His eyes burned with lust, the control that he had so desperately craved as both a younger man in the country and in the Peaky’s finally being unleashed. 

“No you didn’t..” he waited for a moment, wondering if she would use the name she only used for him in the bedroom again, but she refrained this time. 

“Well…” he spoke, moving the candle to hover over her stomach, “naughty girls get punished…” 

His eyes widened, fixed on her face as he tipped the candle slightly and allowed the wax to fall on her bare skin. Her back arched and she sucked a hiss through her lips but her expression was overall one of pleasure and that just sent him into more of a frenzy. Not only was he able to exercise this kind of control in the bedroom, but him being in control  _ turned her on.  _ He palmed himself through his underwear as he watched a beautiful soft moan fall from her lips as another drop hit her stomach, burning for a moment and then cooling. 

“What the fuck is that?” She spoke, writhing a little on the bed and he let out a deep breath. 

“It’s wax…” he bit his lip, “too hot for you?” He tipped the candle again, this time over her breasts and she let out a gasp through quivering lips, her breath shaking as she moaned softly. 

“Mm a little…” she bit her lip, “but it feels good Mr Gray…” she dropped the name again, knowing how much he liked it and hoping he would move on from the wax and touch her. She was so wet she could feel her panties dampening, and she needed him so badly. 

“Aw I’m sorry…” he spoke with mock concern, placing the candle back next to the bed and picking up his whiskey glass, taking a sip before he moved over to her, running the edge of the glass along her jaw, “how’s this, Lou?” He bit his lip as she did, her soft groan as the condensation dripped from her chin to pool by her throat making it clear that she preferred the cold.

“L-let me see you Michael..” she groaned, “please, I wanna watch as you take control…” he almost lost it as she spoke the words, her acknowledgment that he was in control of her making him rock hard, his member now pushing the elastic in his underwear away from his body in a desperate attempt to free itself. 

He waited a moment in silence before he gave in to her wishes, “alright… but only because I want you to see what I’m doing to this gorgeous body of yours…” 

After he placed the glass back on the table, nimble fingers quickly removed the makeshift blindfold and he threw it on the floor as his eyes took in her body. 

Licking his lips, he picked up the glass once more and moved to straddle her on the bed, running the edge along her jaw, along the edge of the cups of her bra and eventually the bottom strap, condensation running over her and causing her to shiver in a mixture of the temperature drop and her arousal. 

“Fuck you’re gorgeous…” he moaned, licking his lips before he ducked to catch the drop of condensation that was making its way down her body, dragging his tongue from her navel to her breasts and then kissing her passionately.

As his lips met hers, she let out another moan, the way he was teasing her unlike anything she had ever experienced and truly amazing. How did he know about this? She had known he was cocky but this was another level; this was wanting complete control over a partner. While she was enjoying his kinks, she couldn’t help but wonder if this desperate need for control came from his position within the group - that he was taking out his aggression of not being able to fully immerse himself like Arthur, John or even Tommy.

His hardened member brushed along her through his underwear the fabric so stretched that she desperately wanted to touch him. Arms pulled at the belt that held her in place, and his eyes darted to it, a glimmer of lust washing over his eyes as he realised that his bondage had worked perfectly. She bit down on her lip and watched as he reached into the whiskey glass with two fingers, placing a piece of ice between his lips and running it softly against her puckered lips. 

Her breath shook as he moved further down, the ice and his lips moving slowly down her body, water splaying from the line that it left and dripping all over her body. When he reached her navel, he let the ice rest there but continued to move his lips further south, pulling her panties down as his eyes hungrily took in the sight of her nakedness. 

“I didn’t get to do this before..” he grinned, laying on the bed beneath her legs as he hovered over her, his breath washing over her entrance and turning her on even more. “Your lips aren’t the only thing I was dying to taste…” 

With a smirk he went to work, his tongue softly nudging at her clit, teasing her even more. She groaned, bucking her hips against his lips and she was glad that he gave in. His tongue swirled in circles, slowly at first but as he got more and more into it he sped up. It was so sexy to see just how into going down on her he was. He moaned against her clit, slipping a digit within her and then a second, sucking hard on her clit and pulling it back slightly, letting it snap back to her body as he looked up at her with that look of dark lust. 

Fingers began to move within her, bending gently as the flat of his tongue ran along her clit, making her back arch and her lips part as she moaned out for him. God he was so good with his mouth and seemed to adore the taste of her. 

“G-get up here..” She whispered, wondering how he would react to her giving him orders. He smirked against her clit, moving back as his fingers kept working, moving faster and putting even more pressure on her g-spot. He got faster and harder, mimicking how his cock had moved within her on the desk, all the time watching her expression.

“What did you say?” He questioned, pressing hard of her g-spot and she was barely able to see she was turned on.

“P-please…” She whimpered, her legs shaking as pleasure ran through her “P-please Mr Gray…”

He grinned, that cocky smile eliciting another loud moan from her. “Please what, baby?”

“P-please put your cock inside me..” His eyes closed as he let out a moan, her begging just another kink that she had fulfilled. It was like this woman was in his head, as if she knew exactly how to give him everything he wanted. 

Slowly he removed his fingers from her, sucking on them and licking his lips, “God Louisa you taste fucking amazing..” he smirked, kissing back up her body.  

“You deserve more punishment you fucking bad girl...but I can’t resist you...” He spoke harshly, biting at her bottom lip and pressing a hand next to her head, lifting himself so he could watch as he slipped the head of his cock inside of her, moving so slowly he could feel every inch of her. 

“Oh my god…” She moaned, legs spreading wide for him as he fit so perfectly inside of her. 

He continued until he completely bottomed out, his balls pressed firmly against her and then moved slowly, wanting to give her an intimate start and to hear that fucking gorgeous moan. 

“I’m gonna make you cum even harder this time, Lou...I’m going to give you more pleasure than you knew possible.” It was a big promise, especially when he didn’t know if she was going to be into it, but either way he knew he was going to make sure she came hard, and that she remembered it was him that made her feel that way.

He picked up the pace, shaft moving almost entirely out of her before pushing back in with hard and deliberate thrusts, getting harder and faster each time. It wasn’t long before she hooked her legs around his hips and he was slamming into her, the sound of slapping skin filling the air as he fucked her harder than she had ever felt, his cock perfectly placed to hit her spot each time. He moaned against her lips, allowing her space to moan herself and he was glad he did because she couldn’t control herself.

Michael moved back, holding her thighs as he angled himself perfectly, his cock feeling so good pounding inside of this beautiful woman. Slowly he moved his hand along her clavicle, cock slowly slightly as he watched her expression. He caressed her neck gently, doing everything he could not to look at the mark that was still there from her trip to London. He didn’t want to even think about it. Ever. 

“Mm don’t stop Mr Gray...” She bit down hard on her lip as she moved her hips, trying to get him to continue with his beautiful relentless thrusting. It looked like he was going to say something about the mark on her neck, and although she would want to talk to him about what happened after this was definitely not the time. It surprised her then that he didn’t even glance at it, in fact he averted his eyes. There was a feeling in the pit of her stomach that made her want to cry, did he find the scar unattractive? She shook the feeling from her and allowed herself to enjoy the way he was making her feel. 

Michael smirked as she tried to thrust up against him. He had known that she was a little freak, that he had met his match when it came to sexual appetite and all he had to do was give her what they both wanted. 

“I don’t think I’ve punished you enough...” He whispered against her lips, reaching up and undoing her restraints with one hand, kissing her fiercely to make up for his lack of movement within her. 

Slowly he pulled out of her, then picked her up and turned her over, dragging her to the edge of the bed where he stood up and ran his hands over her, hands tugging at her hips. 

Louisa perked her bum toward him, arching her back as she had done on Tommys desk when she had first tried to show her interest to him, but she shouldn’t be thinking about that now. She let out a small yelp as his hand slapped firmly across one of her cheeks, giggling at the sensation and looking over her shoulder at the man who stood, his shaft ready and waiting. 

“This is what you get for being so bad and not doing exactly as I say..” Michael spoke with authority, slipping the head of his shaft in her before withdrawing, eliciting a groan in frustration from her. His hand made contact with the other cheek and she let out another moan at the feeling, looking behind her with innocent eyes.

He let out a small groan at her expression, and gave her what she wanted. The blonde moved inside of her slowly, pressing his entire shaft in her once more and withdrawing. He repeated it a few times, until he was satisfied with how she sounded when he entered her, and then leaned down to kiss the back of her shoulder blade. 

“You’re mine…” He whispered, and she let out another moan, moving back onto his shaft and making each movement even more perfect. They matched each others thrusts, and he reached around to play with her clit for only a moment before she came hard for him, her walls spasming around his shaft. He let out a loud groan as he came too, burying himself as deep inside of her as he could, caressing her back with kisses and wishing he could kiss those gorgeous lips. 

After a moment he withdrew, smirking as she slumped onto her bed, turning and biting her lip as she looked up at him. God she looked so good with her face all flushed, her lips puckered as she lay trying to catch her breath. Slowly he climbed on top of her, kissing her softly over and over before he rolled to the other side of the bed, smirking.

“Michael that was…” She started, and he looked at her with a worried expression. Had he taken it too far? He had been worried that it was going to be too much for her, that she wouldn’t enjoy the same thing as him but he was sure from her reactions that she had liked it. “..Wow..” 

She bit her lip, looking over at the blonde, his usual slick hair messy and all over the place, his chest heaving as he caught his breath too. The red head grinned at him, reaching for the whiskey he had left on the bedside table and allowing the condensation on the glass to drip on his chest before she took a sip, grinning cheekily. 

He watched as she finished his whiskey and wondered what was going through her mind. Had this day been enough to sway her to his side? Had he been good enough to make her want him and only him? His heart panged at the idea of her wanting someone else, his realisation of how he felt for her as overwhelming as it was surprising. And now he was even more determined to sever her ties from Tommy. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh we're at 2000 reads! Thank you so much guys! I'm excited to hear your feedback on the next chapter - It's a biggie!
> 
> -  
> Playlist picks:  
> *Burn the Witch - Queens of the Stone Age  
> ^ NFWMB - Hozier

Louisa was glad for the day off she had been given. Of course she expected to be called downstairs at some point to help out with one thing or the other but being able to wake up a little later after an evening of such strenuous and exploratory sex was something she greatly appreciated. 

Michael had left a note for her on the bedside table, along with a pot of what looked like soil. 

“Because you seemed to love the taste yesterday morning.

Pour boiled water over one teaspoon and add milk. Thanks for the best night. - M” 

Louisa couldn’t help the smile dance across her lips as she read the double entendre in his first sentence, and she moved from the bed, reaching for the slip that was laying on the floor and pulling over her head. She was glad for the small kitchen that she had in the apartment, not wanting to have to get fully dressed and go down to the kitchen that was attached to the office. 

Slowly she followed Michaels instructions, and she let out a soft moan at the feeling of caffeine infusing her body. This stuff could get addictive. 

Moving to her bags, she picked out the book that she had once been trying to read by candlelight at her mother and father's house, settling down with a cup of this gorgeous stuff — coffee Michael had called it — and flicking to the page she had left off. 

The irony of her picking up this crime novel and reading after the four months she had had was not lost on her, and she could already feel herself understanding the characters differently. Once she had longed for the romance of violence, had dreamt of being swept away in the turbulent drama within her novel. Now she practically lived it. 

A soft knock on the door interrupted her after a while, and she placed the book on the same table that held her empty whiskey glass from the previous evening, wrapping her dressing gown around her before she opened the door a sliver, her heart jumping when she saw him. 

“Louisa…” he spoke, his eyes softening and she let out a sigh at the way his voice wrapped around her name. Moving to let him into the flat, she closed the door behind him, her eyes running over his broad shoulders as he stood in his shirt and waistcoat, gun holsters still on as if he had only just taken his jacket off. 

Tommy removed his hat, placing it on the kitchen table before he turned to her, unable to keep his hands to himself. Moving closer to her he caressed her neck, thumb running across the line there, his brow furrowing at the thought of the pain she had gone through. 

“How are you feeling?” He asked, looking into her eyes with that intensity that made her weak at the knees. 

The feeling of his hands on her was electric, and the delicacy of his touch, the way he immediately wanted to ensure that she was okay filled her heart. Michael had been incredible last night, had introduced her to new things and had made her feel incredible, but they had still not spoken about what happened in London. He had seemed so angry in the family meeting, she was sure that he was angry that Tommy had let her get hurt, but last night she watched as his eyes ran along the mark and he ignored it. Tommy cared. 

“I’m okay..” she nodded, the tension between them so much that she could feel her lips tingling. God she knew it was so wrong but she couldn’t help her mind dart to ways she could feel this beautiful man again. The previous evening should have been enough to sait her sexual appetite, but it was like Michael was water and Tommy was fire - both essential and neither the same. 

“Good..” he whispered, stepping back and eyeing the apartment, noticing the little things she had already done to make it hers. This woman had a way of commanding a room even when she didn’t intend to. It was like the sun shone a different direction through the windows because she wanted to read by its light. 

“I meant to say thank you… for letting me stay here.” She smiled, following him as he moved into the front room, picking up her book and reading the blurb for a moment before a soft smirk danced on his lips. A novel about a crime syndicate in London. Fitting. 

“It’s alright..” he fell to patrol rest for a moment before correcting himself, placing the book back down on the table as his eyes ran over the glass, “glad you’re enjoying the whiskey too.”

She smiled at him, nodding and she couldn’t help but move closer, drawn to him by some kind of magnetism that she couldn’t explain. 

“Tommy..” she started, but he didn’t give her a chance to finish, moving a hand to her face and pressing her lips to his gently. He had missed the way her lips felt, missed the feeling that he felt in his chest when he was around her. 

Slowly the kiss grew more passionate, his hands moving from her face down her body and picking her up by her waist, her legs wrapping immediately around him. She ran her fingers through his hair, careful not to mess the long part up too much incase he needed to go back to work. He guided them back to her room, laying her down on the bed in a way that mirrored London. 

He knew that he shouldn’t be giving in to this. He had only come to see how she was settling in but her sight of her in that gown, the slip he knew would be underneath, had driven him to forgetting the business he had to take care of downstairs. 

Slowly he began to caress her neck with his lips, her soft moans spurring him on but he pulled back, looking into her beautiful blue eyes. 

“I’m so sorry that this happened to you…” he whispered, kissing along her neck once more, “I should have been able to see what Changretta was doing, I should have sent a chaperone with you.” She shook her head, her stomach clenching at the pain in his eyes. She had never had anyone look at her like that before, had never seen someone who felt such regret. 

“It’s okay Tom…” she whispered, sitting up as their lips met and he sank to his knees in front of her so they were almost level height. She kissed him with everything she could, wanting him to know that she cared, that she appreciated everything he had done and was doing for her. Pulling back, his gaze averted past her, brow knitting as he noticed the additional glass by the bed, and then looking down to see the familiar tie on the floor. 

He snapped back to reality at the sight of such signs. How could he have let himself be so vulnerable with someone who hadn’t even made up their mind about him? Of course he knew that this was still going on, but he hadn’t expected her to bring him  _ here.  _ For them to have sex in the bed that  _ he  _ gave her. Michael had alluded to it the previous day, but he hadn’t thought him serious. 

Tommy was furious at the younger man for stepping over the line. 

Pulling back, he picked up the tie from the floor and stood, watching as she bit her lip at the sight. 

*“What the fuck is this?” He spat, unable to contain his anger, stepping back and glancing around the room. He had thought that this would be a place for her to get away from it, a place they could be together and he would finally be able to convince her to be his, but Michael had already been here. 

“I—“ she started, gulping as she watched his face transform from calm to furious in a few seconds. His nostrils flared, and she imagined this is what it looked like when he stared in the face of people that crossed him. The Tom she knew was long gone, hidden behind his gangster boss facade. It terrified her that she may never see the real him again. 

“In this fucking bed?” He spat, “I’m going to  _ fucking kill him.”  _ Tommy spat, storming from the room and downstairs, not even stopping to pick up his hat. 

Louisa stood in stunned silence, not knowing if she should go after him or leave him to vent his frustration elsewhere. She hadn’t thought her night with Michael would have elicited such a response from the older man considering she was still very much trying to decide, was it that it was in the apartment he gave her? 

She let out a breath she hadn’t realised she had been holding when there was another knock on the door, and she was glad that he had come back rather than going to have it out with Michael. 

Except when she opened the door, it wasn’t either of them.

“Good morning, Louisa.”

She felt as if time stopped as she stared into the eyes of this familiar stranger, and she realised who he was too late. 

Changrettas bodyguard placed a hand over her mouth before he grabbed her waist, pulling her out of the apartment so fast she could barely take a breath. She tried to fight him off, tried to push him away from her but he was too strong and had too good a grip on her. The redhead screamed into the man's hand, kicking and thrashing as she tried to break free, biting at the mans hand to give herself a single moment to scream for help. 

But nobody came.    
  


* * *

Tommy was blind with fury, the audacity of his cousin completely overtaking him as he rushed down the stairs, through the corridor and into the kitchen where he knew Michael would be. 

“You little prick, who the fuck do you think you are?!” Tommy spat, walking straight over to Michael and punching him firmly in the face. 

John moved faster than anyone else, grabbing Tommy by the arms and pulling him back while Arthur stepped in between the two men and held his arms out, keeping them as far apart as possible and putting his hand on Michaels chest to stop him from retaliating. 

“What the fuck Tommy?” Michael spoke, holding his face which was already swelling. There would be a nasty black eye there before he knew it, he could feel it rising. 

“You think you can do what you want in my house? Fuck  _ my  _ woman in  _ my  _ house?!” Tommy pulled against John, eager to take his cousins eyes for such disrespect. 

“It’s not your fucking house if you’ve given it to her, Tommy.” He spoke, spitting blood into the sink, the punch causing his teeth to bite down and split his lip. “And she’s not your  _ fucking woman -  _ you know what, she fucking  _ loved  _ it.” Tommy pulled against John once more, so close to getting free that Arthur moved to stand in front of his brothers. 

“Shut the fuck up Michael,” John spoke, the usual disdain for the blonde slipping through his tone. In all honesty the younger Shelby wanted to see Tommy fuck Michael up, but he knew he couldn’t let that happen. 

“You’re done here, you hear me?” Tommy spoke, gathering some composure to the point where John felt comfortable to let go, although Arthur stayed standing between the two of them “You started this fucking game and I let you play it because it was about what she wanted, but you crossed a line, Michael. Get the fuck out of this office.”

“I’m not getting kicked out just because you can’t handle the fact that she might want  _ me  _ making her cum rather than you. What happened to ‘ _ play around as much as you want, but I’ll always be better’?  _ Not so funny now that she wants me is it?” Michael had been moving closer and closer with each word, and although Tommy had gained composure it took everything in him not to throttle the blonde. 

Unhappy with the lack of response, Michael tried to push past Arthur, his punch almost landing if Tommy hadn’t moved his face away. 

“What the hell is going on here?!” Polly shouted over the ruckus, looking between her son and her nephew, “why are the two of you rowing like school children? Grow the fuck up!” 

She stood between Arthur and Michael, the younger backing down as his mother gave him a stern look and Tommy adjusted his waistcoat and his shirt, inhaling sharply as he looked at Michael and adjusted his gun holster. 

“You can’t fucking threaten me, Tommy. You know I’ve done nothing wrong.” Michael hissed, unsure of where this confidence was coming from but having an idea that it may be linked to his revelation about how he felt about Louisa

“It’s not a threat Michael, you’re done in this business, and you’re done in this family.” Polly rolled her eyes at Tommy’s words, head darting toward the door as she heard something. The noise had been covered with their shouting at first, but now they had quietened, a rumble like thunder washed across her mind. 

“Help!”

^Tommy and Michael both heard it and recognised the voice at the same time, running toward its source without hesitation. 

Michael felt a massive drop in his stomach, Louisa had sounded so helpless, had sounded in danger and here he was shouting about how much she had loved his cock. Guilt rushed through him as he pushed past his cousins, Tommy just ahead of him with his gun drawn ready for action. 

But they were too late. 

Tommy ripped through the back exit of the office which was also the entrance to the apartment, gun drawn and immediately firing at the car that he saw speeding away. It was like time slowed down, and he saw Changrettas eyes glint from the window of the car before he sank to the floor. 

Devastated, Tommy couldn’t fight with Michael anymore. He stared at the cobbles as the blonde burst through the door, his eyes darting from Tommy to the direction of the noise of the car speeding away. 

“Who— was that Changretta?” Michael spoke, and Tommy nodded, placing his hand on the curb to get himself up but meeting fabric. 

As Tommy stood, he held up the cap. The cap that he had left in the apartment when he had stormed down to punch Michael. And the blade was covered in blood. 

 


	20. Chapter 20

Pain. Terrible pain. Her head felt like it had been split in half, the rough fabric of the bag scratching against the sticky substance that she could feel on the side of her face. The last thing she remembered was Changrettas face, the blade of Tommy’s hat dragging along her hair line and a sharp smash to the head which seemed to have echoed into her waking mind. 

The bag was ripped from her head suddenly, the rough fabric making the cut on her head hurt even more, and she realised from the way the liquid fell down her face that the sticky substance was her own blood. How the fuck had this happened? She had thought that she got away from it, had thought that her and Tommy had covered up what had happened perfectly. She had been stupid to think that everything was going to be okay, that everyone was going to be safe because they were smart. 

“Now, now..” The italian american accent was thick in the air of the warehouse that she seemed to be sitting in. “What are we going to do with you?”

Changretta pulled his leather gloves onto his hands, and Louisa noticed the table next to her for the first time. It was filled with different blades, each one bigger than the one before it, and Changretta was looking at it as if it were a bag of treats. 

“Poor little girl.. Getting involved in business that has nothing to do with her, thinking that because she’s fuckin’ a Shelby that she’s safe..” Changretta laughed, the cold sound running through her skin and she couldn’t help the tears falling from her eyes. 

No-one had come to help her, had they really not cared enough? Had they had left her to be taken by this man and let her take the fall? She had been so stupid to think that Tommy had wanted her, that Michael had wanted anything but her body. She should have listened to her mother when she tried to warn her, should have listened to her father's stories about the Shelby’s, should have refused the job if she did choose to interview.

Changretta picked up a small knife, moving closer to her, and she decided that she wasn’t going to make this easy for him. Even if these last few months had been a mistake, even if she was about to die for people that didn’t care about her, she would look into the eyes of the man that was going to kill her and ensure that there was no way he could forget.   
  


* * *

  
Both men were almost silent as they walked back into the kitchen, Tommy clutching his hat as if it were somehow going to help. They had immediately run to the apartment, finding it empty. Part of Michael was glad it was. He knew of the brutality of the men that they were dealing with and he had expected them to go up there and find Louisa bleeding on the bed. God how he wished he had stayed with her, how he wished he didn’t go down to work that morning. Would she have been safe if he had been there?

Polly stared at the kitchen table, leaning on the back of one of the chairs as her mind ran frantic, plan after plan moving through her head. She knew that she had to be the one to make the decisions here. Both Tommy and Michael were going to be far too emotional, far too invested in the goal to see the bigger picture. There needed to be someone who could see the forest while the others were focussed on the trees. 

“Does Changretta own any buildings in Birmingham?” Tommy spoke, immediately slipping into business mode. He couldn’t think about what was going on, couldn’t think about the fact that this had been his fault or he would break down and would be no use to anyone. He wanted to make sure that she was alive to apologise to. 

“Three,” Arthur spoke, clearing the air with his deeper voice and Tommy was glad that he was talking. Everyone had been shocked by what had happened. It wasn’t often that the Shelby clan were tricked, and the fact that Changretta’s men had managed to not only take one of their own, but infiltrate their base, had hit all of them to their very core. “Michael, you drew up that report of the transactions that were taking place with those buildings didn’t you?”

Michael was staring at the chair where Louisa had sat during the meeting, where he had stormed out on her, where he had been so angry. His mind ran over the evening they had spent together. Why hadn’t he told her how he felt? Why had he given into his lust rather than being honest with her?

“Michael,” Tommy spoke, his voice raised as he stepped to the younger man, “Get yourself together, this is not a time to shut down.” When the blonde looked up the older man could see the grief in his eyes, could see the pain that he was feeling within himself. 

“Y-yeah” Michael spoke, his voice breaking slightly, “I’ll get them from the office after our meeting.” He nodded, and Tommy did his best not to think about that desk, to think about how he had kissed her for the first time in there, how he had held her and made her his own. 

“Michael.” Tommy spoke again, “I need you to pull yourself together. We have to find out where they’ve taken her and get her back alright?” The older man looked down at the younger, and Michael nodded once more and made his way out of the door and toward his office, getting the orders and bringing them back as quickly as he could. 

 

Splaying the notes on the table, Tommy looked at the paper and felt the familiar blackness in his chest spreading. He needed to be alone, needed to think about this by himself. Yes, getting a plan together was the best thing to do, but as soon as this happened he needed to be away from these people, especially the stupid blonde boy who had forced him to come down the stairs and let Louisa be alone, had allowed her to be alone and vulnerable to the people that had taken her. 

“Tommy,” Polly spoke, resting her hand on his as he tried to organise the papers by the buildings distance from their location. He didn’t stop immediately, but when he did he looked up into her eyes and could feel himself losing it. “Tommy, I’ll get the men together. We’ve had three teams of people watching the roads out of birmingham, once we’ve spoken to Johnny Dogs we’ll know where he’s taken her.”

Tommy stepped back from the table, nodding and grabbing his cigarette case, lighting one. Anything to take his mind off what was happening, anything to stop the shaking that was fast growing in his hands. 

“So we just wait?” He spoke, eyeing Michael who had taken to sitting down but was still staring at the same place.

“We’ll know by this evening which of these we need to go to. You’ll have her back by the morning.” Polly spoke with such confidence that Tommy could almost believe it. He wondered if Polly knew the extent to which Tommy was involved with the redheaded woman, if she knew just what it meant to him to get her back.

“We can’t just go in there all guns blazing..” Michael spoke, looking up from the seat to his mother, “That’s what they want. This is a trap. They’ve taken her because they know that Tommy will come for her without thinking about it.”

Anger descended across Tommy’s eyes, and he sucked in air through his nostrils sharply as he moved across the room with so much fury that John stepped to put his hand on his older brothers chest, “What the fuck do you expect us to do then, Michael, aye?” Tommy snapped, and the blonde boy looked up at him in shock. He had not expected Tommy to react with such passion, had thought that he would be more strategic,

“I..” Michael started, wanting to say something smart, wanting to come up with a way that they could save Louisa but in his mind he was sure she was already dead. They had just taken her to torture them even more.

“I will not let my woman be a martyr for this family.” Tommy shouted in Michael's face, and the entire room held its breath at Tommy’s words, shocked at both his anger and the love that was evident in Tommy’s voice. 

If it hadn’t been clear to others before it certainly was now, and Tommy was not going to let the woman he loved stay in the company of Luca Changretta a second longer than he had to.

“Polly, let me know when Johnny has confirmed the location. John, Arthur, make sure that we have all the Peaky’s ready for an assault.” He pointed towards his brothers, eyes falling to Michael who was watching Tommy as if waiting for a command, but he couldn’t give him one. He was still angry, livid that he had been so disrespectful. Tommy had been fine with them playing this game if Louisa wanted to decide that way, but to even suggest that they don’t try and get her back as soon as possible had fuelled the older man's anger toward the blonde. 

Michael watched as Tommy demanded things of those around him, meeting his cousins eyes and wondering if he was going to say anything or if he would just get another punch in the face. Either way he didn’t care, Michael needed to be alone. When Tommy said nothing, the blonde stood and grabbed his jacket, storming out of the building by the same door that Louisa had been taken out of. He needed a drink.    
  


* * *

  
Blood trickled down Louisa’s thigh as the sound of the warehouse door slamming filled the room. The metal walls ensured that everything echoed, and that everything remained freezing. She wondered if that was some kind of tactical play, cold bodies could be kept for longer after all.

The red head was surprised she was still alive. Had thought that Changretta was going to end her life in the same way that Marco had tried to, with a knife to her neck. But it had turned out that the man liked the way Louisa sounded when she screamed in pain too much for this to be an easy ordeal. He had began to cut small, deep scars into the top of her thigh, and joked about it being a count of how many hours it had been since they had taken her from her own house. He spoke about Tommy, about how the man wasn’t coming to save her and if he did they would kill him on sight and she knew that it was right. 

Eyes fell shut as her head lulled onto her chest for a moment, her eyes closing as she allowed herself to remember his touch, his callous fingers holding her face and kissing her like she was made of porcelain, his whispers of how she was beautiful and irresistible, his hand moving softly up and down her back as he told her war stories in that beautiful hotel. She had been so content then.

When her mind slipped to Michael she could picture him too, remember the way he had made her feel so good the previous evening, the ice and wax on her skin and the adventurous and spontaneous feeling that he gave her. Even if this chair was going to be the last place that she ever sat, that this room was going to be the last room that she ever saw, she still wanted to make the choice before she died. 

Hours upon hours sitting here either left alone or being cut into had given her time to think, and it was becoming more and more clear that she was in love. She just hoped that she got to tell him before she died.    
  


* * *

The first rule of war was to know your enemy, and Tommy knew that he had severely underestimated Changretta. Of course there was no way of telling if the other man knew about Alfie and his plan to undercut him and take him down or if this was a direct retaliation to the death of his bodyguard, but either way the head of the Shelby clan should have seen a play like this coming. 

He had been so blind. Had let himself be so weak for the redheaded woman that his defences were completely off kilter. He had been digging tunnels while the enemy were charging over head, had been blindly competing with Michael when he should have had his ear to the ground. 

And now he had lost the only thing in his life that had ever made him feel so alive. 

It shocked even him how deeply he felt for her. It seemed impossible that after four months he could be so infatuated with a woman, especially one that worked for him, but there was just something so enigmatic about her, something so beautiful and  _ perfect.  _

He had known from the moment he saw her that she was something else, that he needed her in his life, but he hadn’t realised that she would take over his heart in such a quick and brutal offence. 

Tommy poured himself a glass of whiskey with shaking hands, drinking a glass in one before pouring another to sip on. This was going to be some of the most painful few hours of his life. Waiting, waiting and waiting to hear which direction the american had taken her. And even then could he trust that that is where she was? What if Changretta knew about Johnny watching the roads? What if he had decoys? What if they found out where she was, rushed there and found her lying dead. 

His thoughts were so loud, the sound of shovels had returned firmly in his mind and the blackness that filled his chest on a particularly bad day was growing, its tentacles making its way down his throat, spreading through his lungs and devouring his heart until he could barely take it.

Why hadn’t he told her that he loved her? Why had he just left her in the apartment on her own? If he had just stayed a few minutes he would have been able to save her. If he had just been with her she wouldn’t be in the hands of one of the most brutal men in the world. Oh god what was he doing to her? Was he torturing that beautiful woman? 

Eyes ran over his desk as he sipped his whiskey, remembering how he had stood so close to her, how his hands had caressed her beautiful legs and held her face and tasted those perfect lips.His mind danced back to the way she had sighed his name against his ear as he held her so close and made love to her, the feeling of her hands in his hair as they kissed so passionately. Why had he not taken her away from it all? Why had he not done more to help her? This was all his fault.

Tommy stood, throwing his glass across his office and letting it shatter against the wall. He buried his head in his arms, screaming into them in complete and unadulterated anger, allowing himself a bout of emotion while he was alone. For all his words to Michael, he knew he had to pull it together too, and so after a moment he stood and walked toward the decanter once more. 

Pouring his whiskey into a new glass, he allowed himself to slip back into the mind of the businessman. He was going to do whatever it took to save Louisa. Even if it meant taking a bullet himself.


	21. Chapter 21

Michael sat in The Garrison, Isaiah talking at him about some girl that he had taken back to his house the previous evening. Usually the blonde would be invested in a conversation like this, would be reacting to what his best friend was saying, but instead all he could focus on is the image of Louisa being beaten by Changretta. 

“...and then I said to ‘er, ‘ya never been with a peaky before ‘ave ya?’” Isaiah laughed, sipping his whiskey, and placing it back on the bar “‘Ows that competition against Tommy going?”

The blondes eyes met his friends for a moment, although he hadn’t heard a word of what he had said until he had said Tommy’s name. 

“Oh.. yeah.. I don’t know” he shook his head, sipping his whiskey, arms folding slightly across himself as he did his best to push his thoughts away. There was nothing he could do until they had heard from Johnny Dogs, and he needed to distract himself as best he could until then. 

“What d’ya mean ya don’t know?” Isaiah spoke, “didn’t ya go back to ‘ers the other night?” 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Michael snapped, sipping his whiskey and grabbing the bottle that Harry had left there for them, pouring more into his glass, the whiskey the only thing that was helping numb his thoughts. 

He felt so strongly for the red head, but he had never seen Tommy like that before, had never seen the older man so passionate. Although this whole thing had been about winning Louisa over, about making her want him rather than Tommy, about finally being better than the older man in some way, he couldn’t deny that the way tommy had reacted was making him reframe his thoughts. He would still let Louisa be the one to decide of course, if they got her back before she was cut to pieces, but the younger man was beginning to understand that perhaps Tommy’s feelings were stronger than his own. 

Isaiah was good at keeping him company, and Michael let the younger man talk as he burned through a few glasses of whiskey, wanting to forget but not wanting to be too drunk to go and find her. His mind kept falling back to the evening before, to his hand making contact with her skin in a show of control that he had never been able to express with anyone else. But he hated that that was the last thing that they did together, wished he would have had gentle sex with her, stayed longer in the morning to watch her drink his coffee. Now he felt like he had lost his chance to be with the girl of his dreams.   
  


* * *

 

  
Tommy had stopped drinking after his third glass, instead taking to chain smoking to take his mind off of the situation. It felt like hours until there was a knock on the door, and Polly walked in with a solemn look on her face.

“What?” Tommy spoke, standing as the matriarch walked into the room, “What’s happened?”

Polly moved over to Tommy, taking a deep breath and wishing she didn’t have to be the one to break the bad news. But she was the only one that could.

“Jeremiah found Johnny Dogs and those with him dead by the roads they were watching.” Polly knew not to beat around the bush with Tommy, knew that the head of the Shelby clan liked to hear the news straight and to the point no matter how terrible it was. 

Tommy felt like his legs were going to give way, and sat down in an attempt to ensure that they didn’t. He tried to hide the devastation in his expression. Johnny and his men had been the only ones who could have known where Louisa was, the only ones that were watching the roads. Changretta must have seen them even with their well hidden caravans.

“Fuck..” Tommy shouted, fists slamming down on his desk and making his whiskey glass jump. How could he have been so stupid? How had this happened? How the fuck did he deal with the fact that he might have lost her forever?

“That’s not all…” Polly spoke, wiping tears from her eyes fiercely, not wanting Tommy to see any sign of weakness in her. She was the strength of this family and she knew it, and she wasn’t about to let this man even think about her own emotions when he was suffering enough.

Glassy blue orbs looked up at Polly, the expression on Tommy’s face nothing that she had ever seen before and she hated that she was the source. Slowly she placed the photograph down on his desk.

“This was found on Johnny’s body.” She spoke, “I’m so sorry Tommy.. I.. I don’t know what else to do..”

Tommy took the photograph from the desk, the image almost indistinguishable. She was bruised and beaten, black marks all over her perfect porcelain skin. There was cut on her head that had bled down the side of her face, and a series of cuts spanning both of her thighs.She looked so beaten up, so hurt, and yet she stared down that camera like she was going to make it sorry for even looking at her. Her fierce eyes bore into the man behind the camera, not giving him the satisfaction of a pained expression, not letting him see how much he was hurting her. 

“That’s my girl..” Tommy whispered, touching Louisa's face softly and blowing ash that fell onto what looked like tin walls, the small windows letting in enough light to make her look like an angel glowing from behind.

“I’ll leave you..” Polly spoke, but Tommy’s mind was already reeling. He had seen this place before, had known the shapes of those windows and the texture of those walls.

Polly jumped back as Tommy stood, almost knocking his chair over.

“Where’s John?” He spat, barely giving her a chance to answer before he continued, “Fucking get John and Arthur in here now!”

He was shouting, his hand shaking as he smoothed out the photo as best as he could focusing on the way the tin wrapped around the edges of the windows, the background of the image only allowing a small amount of detail but it was enough.

John and Arthur burst in after hearing Tommy’s shout, and he looked up at them, a smile on his face for the first time since he looked into her eyes.

“I know where she is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much drama! How is everyone enjoying the story? Do you think that the boys really know where Louisa is? Let me know what you think in the comments!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I'm so excited to share this chapter with you! I hope that you are all enjoying the way the plot is going, let me know if the comments what you think of this one. 
> 
> I hope that you are all having a listen to the songs to go alongside these chapters, they are all great and have helped me to really get a feel for the mood of the scenes. Also, apologies for the lack of visuals in these last few chapters. I haven't been able to find gifs that fit properly and would rather leave them out than set the wrong tone (:
> 
> \--
> 
> Playlist pick: hope is a dangerous thing for a woman like me to have, but i have it - Lana Del Rey

She had lost count of the amount of cuts Changretta and his men had made on her legs, and her vision was blurry from a deadly cocktail of dehydration, hunger and blood loss. Louisa was struggling to understand why they were even keeping her alive until she felt the tug on her hair pulling her back. The man that Changretta called Rodrigo, the goon that had accompanied Marco throughout Louisa’s encounters with him, had told her to look at the camera, to look pretty for her man.

She was bait.

She stared down the lense of the camera indignantly as she realised her fate. Changretta had stolen her from under the Shelbys noses and were sending them a photograph to ensure that they would come and get her. This was all an elaborate scheme to get them into one room and pick them off like fish in a barrel. And so, although she was in terrible pain, was suffering more than she had ever expected in her life, she hoped beyond anything that no one ever came for her.

She had made her mind up that these were her last moments, and she hoped that her heart gave up fast enough that she was dead before they came. She would not let Tommy, John, Arthur or Michael die for her.

As soon as she accepted the resolve, there was nothing more that could hurt her. She would be tortured yes, but she would be saving lives if she died. Was there a better way to go out?

She let her eyes slipped closed and imagined his lips on hers, the way his hands had caressed her face and held her so delicately. It had been her pleasure to be held by two incredible men, and she just hoped that they knew how much they both meant to her. It was one who took the forefront of her thoughts though, one man who she knew that she had been hiding her real feelings for, one person that understood her and saw her for who she was.

Tommy had been there in her darkest hour, had held her and helped her, had risked everything to involve himself when he could have thrown her under the bus. The way he looked at her made her feel like she could do anything, his hand touching her face made her feel so fragile but so strong at the same time. She had been thirsty for so long, had thought that she needed Michael’s ocean to quench her, but instead she had needed to be forged in Tommy’s fire.

And with her mind and her heart full of love, she allowed herself to slip into unconsciousness, into dreams where her and Tommy danced across eternity.

* * *

  
“John, you remember when we tried that fighting ring in Birmingham? The warehouse we used that ended up being too loud and we almost got caught?”

Johns eyes narrowed at the photo, trying his best not to look at the subject matter and instead focus on the background. Tommy’s hand obscured most of Louisa’s broken image, but the younger Shelby could feel her eyes burning into him as he looked over the way the tin wrapped around the windows. In the end it was that which has been the fighting rings downfall; the way the tin was built around the glass meant that everything echoed and the glass shook when there was too much noise. This has alerted the authorities, and Arthur and himself had had to physically run away from police cars.

“Why would he take her there?” John spoke, wanting Louisa back as much as anyone. Well maybe not as much as Tommy. He had fast learned to accept her as a member of the family, like a sister he had never had. A young and funnier version of Polly, although he would never mention that to his older brother.

Before Tommy could answer, Michael practically slammed the door open, the wood narrowly missing the walls before they fell back to their frames. Word had gotten to him that they might know where Louisa was, and he was equally furious that Polly hadn’t come to tell him as he was desperate to help find her. He was also a little drunk.

The last hour in The Garrison had been spent speaking with Isaiah about exactly how he was going to play this. Although it was clear that Tommy loved Louisa too, it didn’t mean that the redhead _loved him._ Michael had been so focussed on the strength of Tommy’s affection that he had almost forgotten the defining factor in this game that they played; it didn’t matter if he loved her if she loved Michael. He wasn’t sure how she felt, but he knew that there was only one way he was going to find out, and that was by saving her.

“Where are we going then?” Michael spoke, sparking a cigarette and walking over to the desk, his eyes meeting the photograph but it was too obscured by Tommy and John's hands for him to notice what it was.

Tommy looked up at the younger male, other hand remaining firmly on the map he was scouring to find the quickest, most tactical roads to this warehouse. He knew the easiest way to get there, but he also knew that he had to be smarter, had to anticipate what Changretta would _think_ he would do, and then counter move.

“Are you fucking _drunk_?” Tommy spoke, looking at the blonde in disbelief, his love for Louisa making him even more infuriated at his crass behaviour. The woman they were fighting over, the woman that he liked enough to stand up to the head of the Shelby clan for, was in being tortured. And he had _gone to the pub?_

Michael staggered back at the power of the look Tommy gave him, taking a long drag of his cigarette and shaking his head. “I had a few to try and get the idea of her being shot in the head out of my mind but I’m not drunk.” He snapped, “where are we going?”

The blonde stepped up to the desk, squaring himself with Tommy, so ready for a fight should it break out. The older man couldn’t deny him the right to help save his woman, even if she technically wasn’t either of their’s.

John eyed Tommy carefully, the older Shelbys eyes boring into Michael’s as if he wanted to throttle him where he stood, and decided to break up the tension by answering his question.

“Old warehouse in Saltley. Used to have a fight club there but it got shut down.” John responded quickly, Arthur stepping up to the blonde boy as Tommy and him stared each other down.

“Come on now, remember why we’re doing this.” Arthur spoke, pushing Michaels chest back slightly, “for weez…”

The nickname snapped them both out of It, and Michael immediately let his eyes fall to the map, brow furrowing as he considered John's words.

“How did you find that out? Changretta must know that you know the building..” he eyed the image that John's hand was obscuring, his stomach turning as he realised what it was. He wouldn’t look. He wouldn’t see her like that, it would only make him lose focus.

“Windows..” John spoke, Tommy moving objects across the map as he figured out their plan of attack.

“I still think that this could be a trap” Michael spoke, and Arthur grimaced, knowing that it would be enough to spark Tommy’s anger again. However, the middle Shelby barely reacted, only wrote down a few more notes before he stood.

“Call the men to The Garrison, we’re going to need as many people as possible to execute this, I need everyone we trust.” He commanded, eyes darting to John and Arthur who left hesitantly, wanting to stop a breakout between him and Michael but knowing that this was far more important.

“I don’t give a fuck..” Tommy started, looking at the younger man who was leaning on the back of the chair that Louisa had sat in when she first interviewed, “I don’t care if it’s a trap, I don’t care if we’re going head first into the lion's den. If this is what we have to do to get her back, then so be it.” Tommy placed his hat on his head, moving across the room to take his coat from the wrack, “Despite this stupid competition, Louisa is family, and we attack them as we would if we were going to save John or Arthur or you.”

Michael had forgotten the respect that the two of them had for each other, had been so lost in trying to win over Louisa that he had forgotten how much Tommy had done for him. Whoever Louisa chose, Michael knew that he would be happy. Happier if she was his, but Tommy deserved someone who saw his soul like he assumed Louisa did. She had a way of understanding you as if no one else ever had.

The blonde nodded and followed the older man out and back down the road to the pub he had just been drowning his sorrows in. This time he didn’t reach for the bottle, he sat firmly at the table in their private room and stared at the map that Tommy had bought with him, watching as the older man strategised and assigned teams to close in around the warehouse from all angles. They expected Changrettas men to be there, so each team would carry a gun per person, would have a sniper and enough ammunition to take down an army. If they played his right they could mow down all external men from their cars and trucks, and an elite group of them would go for Louisa while the others engaged the men who waited for them inside.

“The rescue team will consist of myself, John, Arthur and Michael.” Tommy spoke, reluctant to put the blonde in the team which would see Louisa first but knowing that he would come regardless of where he assigned him in the ranks. “We will go in with a team of heavies, kill the cunts and get her out of there.”

“And Changretta?” Arthur spoke, a grimace on his face and Michael’s fingers itched to pull his gun at the name

“We’ll deal with him when we get there.” Tommy spoke, “this is going to be dangerous boys, but we should overpower them two to one providing the information Ada sent me from America is correct. If you want to back out, nows your time to walk out the door.”

When no one spoke, he knocked back his whiskey and stood, “let’s go kill some Italians.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the comments and the Kudos! I'm looking forward to sharing these next couple of chapters with you, I hope that you enjoy them!  
> Eagle eyed readers may have noticed a change that I have made to the story... watch this space (;
> 
> \--   
> Warning: Graphic violence 
> 
> Playlist picks: Brainstorm - Arctic Monkeys/Devil Inside of Me - Frank Carter and the Rattlesnakes

Michael could feel his stomach rolling with anticipation as the car moved toward its destination. What the fuck had they gotten themselves into? Why had Tommy gotten involved with Louisa? If he had just butted out and let Michael pursue her she wouldn’t be in this mess, the plans for taking down Changretta would be in full swing and the business wouldn’t be charging into a firefight with the maffia. If Tommy had just let them kiss in The Garrison, hadn’t touched her in Michaels office, this whole thing would never have happened. They would all be happy. Well — assuming that Michael would have felt the same way without the competition. 

The blonde wasn’t oblivious to the fact that the competition between himself and Tommy had been an igniting factor in his affections for the redhead. He would never admit it to anyone but himself but he wasn’t sure that the tryst in his office would even have happened if Tommy hadn’t told him that he had touched her in there previously. Of course he was attracted to her, had wanted to kiss and touch her as much as he had done, but it was always about control with him and the fact that Tommy had tried to take her away just made him latch on more. 

Watching the way Tommy’s fingers danced along the shot gun he was holding, he wondered if there was any point trying to fight with this man anymore. Michael wanted Louisa badly, wanted her to himself, but he wanted her so they could have sex every night, so he could introduce her into the world of control in sex that he had only shown her the front door of the previous evening. Tommy had had every chance to sleep with her when they were working late together, could have taken her at any moment, even  _ during  _ work if he really wanted to, but he hadn’t. There was a respect there that Michael couldn’t quite grasp, didn’t quite understand, and he wondered if it was something deeper. Maybe he had understood love wrong his whole life. 

Tommy glanced over at Michael for a second as he felt his eyes on him, and wondered what the younger man was thinking. He had not wanted Michael on the relief team, had wanted to go in with his brothers and no one else, but it was better to have four in a formation, and better to eliminate any randomisation that would come from Michael’s feelings for Louisa. He had chosen not to show the image that Changretta had sent to Michael, concerned that it would break him down rather than build him up. Violence to those Tommy loved sparked a fire in him, as it did with his brothers, but he couldn’t account for those who had not been in the war. 

All the brunette could think about was the look in her eyes in that photograph. The way her body had been beaten and her skin cut in what looked like small but deep lashes. Guilt became him in the moments approaching Saltley, washed through his veins and threatened to burst through his lungs. But now was no time to break. He took a cigarette from his case and placed it on his lips, lighting it and remaining in silence as John and Arthur tried to lighten the mood and get them pumped up as they had done in the war. John spoke of murdering those who had hurt Louisa, Arthur spoke of how pleased Louisa would be to see them, but Michael and Tommy remained silent looking out of the windows. They both knew that the game was over, that this couldn’t continue after what Louisa had been forced through due to their callousness. This would not only be a mission of saving her from Changretta, but would be when it was clear who she wanted. 

And then the shooting started. 

They could hear the teams reaching the warehouse before they were close enough to see them, the heavy duty guns they had lifted from a cargo ship gunning men down like they were nothing, Changretta’s men falling easily. Too easily. 

Tommy’s eyes narrowed as he watched the battlefield, the men moving in the formation he had suggested and it was working so well that it was suspicious. His strategy was good, but he had expected and even planned for Changretta being better prepared for this. 

“Did we bring too many?” Michael spoke, thinking the same thing. He knew that it was better to over power the enemy but bringing people into the line of fire that didn’t need to be there wasn’t great.

Tommy shook his head, and glanced over at John and Arthur who were loading their heavy artillery. They had decided that the eldest and youngest brother would carry heavy rifles, and Tommy and Michael would carry shorter range weapons as they were the most likely to get up close and personal with Changretta. 

“We carry on with the formation, it’s not a bad thing that his men are going down easily.” Except it was. He wouldn’t let the inexperienced man know, but the fact that the italian was willing to sacrifice his men meant he was even more brutal than they had realised. There was as chance that he was torturing Louisa more than they had thought, even a chance that she may already be dead. 

The brunette would not let the thought cloud his mind. She was going to be fine. He was going to find her and bring her home. 

Curly pulled the car around so it’s back doors faced the warehouse, and the four men took a deep breath before they kicked the doors open, launching themselves into the war zone, watching men fall as they did their jobs. Jeremiah and his team surrounded them, guns pointing outward as they ran toward the entrance to the warehouse that they had determined would be closest to where they thought he was keeping her, and Michaels eyes widened as he saw that the doors had already been blown off. When the hell had they done that?

Tommy pushed forward with his brothers and his cousin, mind completely focussed on getting into the building and facing off against whoever they met there. He needed something to sait his bloodlust, something that would allow him to vent the frustration and fury that he had felt since he saw the photograph that changretta had left for him, and it wasn’t long before he got his wishes. 

Six of Changrettas men ran at them at once, John and Arthur taking down a few before they could get near to the team of men, but Tommy didn’t even break his pistol out. His knuckles met the mans face with such force the it knocked him back, and he pulled him by his hair before pressing the heel of his wrist up into the man's nose with a satisfying crunch. The man fell still almost instantly as the bones in his nose were pushed into his skull, and Tommy immediately felt the thrill that took him when he was in a fight like this, the adrenaline that allowed him to continue and fuelled his overall goal. 

Tommy turned and pulled his gun from it’s holster, shooting the fourth man who was running at him, and watched as the familiar expression filled Michaels features. He had almost forgotten how similar the two of them were, how Michael was like a more put together, less feral version of himself, and watching the way he shot two men at point blank range with that look of madness in his eyes made him remember why he had been so eager to recruit him to the Peaky’s.

Michael could barely think, had to rely on instinct as the men charged at him. He had barely had the stomach for this before, wanted in on the blinders but didn’t know if he could deal with the violence, but after he got his revenge on that fucking priest, Michael could channel his fury into this as long as it had a purpose. Two men fell at his feet, and he glanced at Tommy, the respect in his eyes something he had forgotten he craved so much. 

And then they heard it, that yelp from another room that was so close they could hear it even without the echo. Louisa’s beautiful voice, meeting their ears when they both thought they would never hear it again.  
  


* * *

 

  
She had given up hope, had made her decision in the stupid game she had spent the last few months of her life playing. Why had she done that? Why had she wasted those precious moments she could have been spending with the one she so clearly wanted messing with someone else? She had enjoyed that the other had been jealous, had enjoyed how different he was and the difference in the person she became when she was with both of them. But  _ God  _  what she would give to have felt those lips one last time. 

Her mind ran over her life, the way she had lived and how she had taken her parents for granted. She wished that she had taken her mother's advice, had told them that she loved them and was thankful for everything they had done for her. They had been good parents really, had been traditional and religious but they had never stopped her from doing anything she wanted to do, had never held her back. Even when she wanted to apply for the job at the bookies they hadn’t stopped her. Maybe that was a bad thing considering where it got her, but Louisa’s soul was not meant to be tamed, it was meant to be independant and run wild. 

If that meant that she would die here, she supposed she had lived her life as best as she could. Would Changretta give her a chance to write letters to those she loved? Would he allow her that much?

She had almost lost consciousness once more before the building became so loud it practically shook. The tin walls seemed barely strong enough to stand, and the noise outside rattled them to the point where she was surprised that the glass didn’t shatter. 

“What the--” 

A large bang echoed through the building and jolted her upright, eyes darting around and seeing that there were only three men with her,  the others who had been guarding the doors had run out to see what the commotion was. Only Changretta, Marco’s friend Jonny and an additional man who had called himself Edward remained with her, the latter sharpening the blade that they had been using to cut her legs open. 

Changretta smirked as he finished digging the dried blood from under his nails, looking up at her as if this was all part of the plan. What horrors did he have in store for her now? Was that bang some kind of machine that he was going to use to pull her apart? She hoped and prayed that whatever it was would kill her and end this suffering. Her head span as she looked at the mob boss, and he moved over to her, pulling her head back by her hair and opening up the cut on her forehead again. 

“Looks like they do care enough to come for you” he spoke, grimacing as his eyes ran over her features, “such a shame you’ll have to watch them burn in front of you before you get swallowed by flames yourself.” He chuckled, and nodded to Jonny who picked up a canister that she hadn’t noticed was there. He began pouring gasoline all over her, the liquid stinging the cuts they had made on her and her eyes as it dripped down her face. She looked up at Jonny as he rounded her, and spat gasoline in his face as best she could. No matter how weak she felt, she was not going to let them win. 

Jonny finished pouring the gasoline over her body, and then hit her firmly around the face, the metal of the canister enough to knock her for six. She could barely see what was going on when the men burst into the room, 20 men in hats just like Tommy’s walking toward their party of four and taking down Edward and Jonny. Changretta stood with his hands up, chuckling and Louisa had only just realised why. One wrong move and their guns would set her alight. 

“Stop..” she tried to shout, but no one could hear, they were all too focused on pinning down the Italian and her voice was ragged from dehydration and the gasoline that she had ingested before spitting it out. 

Jeremiah reached her first and noticed what was going on, calling for a ceasefire and standing back from her, not wanting anything to set her ablaze. 

Louisa was almost seeing double as she watched Jeremiah walk back toward those that had entered the room with him, and Changrettas laugh ran through her like electricity hitting her bones. This was his plan all along. Get them all in one room and then kill them all with flames. But she couldn’t focus on what would happen, couldn’t think about anything but the men that she saw walking in the door. 

Was this a dream? She would recognise the silhouette of those men anywhere, the way that Tommy walked, the way Michael’s shoulders squared as he prepared himself against a threat. They walked toward the front of the men, and she got a look at the man she loved for the first time in what felt like years, although judging by the cuts Edward and Changretta had been making each hour it can’t have been more than half a day. 

Michael’s eyes ran over the body slumped in the chair, stepping back a little as he realised who it was. What had he been doing to her? Were those cuts on her thighs? Had he touched her in ways that he had? The whole thing made him feel sick, and then furiously angry, and he barely had control of himself as he started forward only to be held back by John. 

“Wait.” John whispered under his breath, knowing that Tommy would have this under control. They didn’t need Michael storming in there and making things worse. 

“Nice of you to show up, Mr Shelby” Changretta spoke, rounding Louisa and standing between her and Tommy, but not obscuring her from view. It thrilled him to see the men’s reaction to the shell of a woman that was sitting in the chair, and he only wished he had hurt her more to make them even more disgusted and angry. “May I remind you, that should your men wish to shoot me, they could set your girl on fire.” 

Tommy was furious, the red mist had fully descended and was waiting to be unleashed as he stared into the face of the man who had hurt Louisa so much. She looked even worse in person, more bruised, more cut up, more in pain. The only redeeming thing was that she had not given up. She had sat up straighter when they had come in, was watching them now rather than slumping in the chair and expecting to die. She had fight in her, and it made him love her even more. 

“What do you want?” Tommy spoke, eyes darting around the room as he noticed men that weren’t his own stepping into the room, men that had been hiding while they had stormed the building and were surrounding them now. Once again his eagerness to get to Louisa had obscured his judgement, and they only had one team on the outside of the building waiting to be called in. That was not enough to take down the men that had appeared. 

“It’s very simple, Mr Shelby. I had originally thought that we could continue our deal, that we could make some money for each other before the inevitable happened.” The man walked back and over to Louisa, looking at her at smirking as she flinched back as he touched her face, “but then this pretty little girl got involved..”

Changretta looked up and chuckled as he saw Michael having to be held back by John once more. The Italian stood behind Louisa and held her face. 

“This little girl, this  _ puttana,  _ killed one of my best and closest men.” He shook her head slightly and then slapped her face, and she grimaced but kept her eyes firmly on the boys, waiting for some kind of sign for her to do something. They were going to get out of this. She was not going to burn and neither were they. 

“So I figured we’d speed it up” Changretta continued, making his way back to his original spot, “and I’d eliminate the whore and you at the same time.” 

The sound of guns being cocked echoed throughout the room, and Tommy couldn’t tell which side they had come from. His men were ready to go, but he was so scared that anything would set her alight. His mind ran over scenario after scenario before it settled on the play, the only way he could possibly get them out alive. 

A few hand gestures behind his back got the messages across to John and Arthur, and John stepped back with Michael, explaining the gestures and what they had to do. They had to be careful, had to time this well, and Tommy was about to ensure that they didn’t rush when Changretta pulled a cigarette from his case and slipped in between his lips. 

“Times up, Mr Shelby” He smirked, and in the seconds that it took Changretta to light the match, the Peaky's moved. 

Tommy lunged forward and punches Changretta as hard as he could as Arthur ran past the Italian, grabbing his arms and kicking the backs of his knees to bring him down to the floor. Tommy had already caught the match and the cigarette with his hands and had thrown them away before he turned and started firing at the men who were trying to close in. 

Michael did as he was told, and ran directly for Louisa, allowing his anger to fuel him and ignore the pain that ran through him each time he looked at the beautiful, fallen woman. He grabbed a knife from the table and cut her lose, picking her up by slipping a hand beneath her knees and under her neck. 

Louisa could barely see what was happening it all happened so fast, but she couldn’t help the relief that washed over her when Michael ran toward her. His expression told her just how bad she looked, and she watched as Tommy began shooting at Changrettas men without turning to even look at her. Maybe she had been wrong, maybe London wasn’t as important to him as she had thought. This whole time she had been under the illusion that both Michael and Tommy felt something deeper for her but what if that wasn’t the case? What if the man who she had finally realised she was in love with didn’t want her? 

“Let me.. let me help..” Louisa whispered, resting her head on Michael’s shoulder and he shook his head. 

“I have strict orders to get you out of here, Lou. We need you safe.” There was something in his voice, something shaking yet passionate and she wondered if she was imagining it. 

It took all the strength in her to press down on the hand that was holding her knees up, and she looked at him with determination. They were already on the other side of the room and Michael couldn’t deny her, not when she was in such a bad way. 

Slowly he set her down, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, eyes running over his gorgeous features. She never thought she would see him again, never thought she would be able to thank him for the time they had spent together. She couldn’t help herself as she pressed her lips to his softly, and she felt him soften beneath her for a second before she pulled away and rested her forehead on his.  
  


* * *

 

  
Five of his men had fallen to the Italians, but they were actually doing better than Tommy had thought. Jeremiah, John and himself had taken on a few Italians each and had put them down, working in a formation which saw all of their backs covered while being able to cover the men in front of them. They had all been at war, had all known how to deal with oncoming fire, and it wasn’t long before there were so little of the Italians left that Tommy could turn his attention behind him. 

Arthur had tied Changretta to the chair that Louisa had been tied to, and Tommy looked at the man with mad eyes, desperate to hurt him as much as he had hurt the woman that he loved. But then Tommy’s eyes fell to the corner of the room, to that woman kissing the younger man, her hand inside his jacket has he held her close. He felt like his heart had stopped for a moment as he saw them there, and he realised that the entire time he had assumed that Louisa felt the same. Of course it had been a risk because she was seeing Michael and him at the same time, but he had confidence enough that she would prefer him. It seemed not. 

John's eyes followed his older brothers, and he set his jaw. Michael had one job and that was to remove Louisa from the building and into the car. There they would wait for the other three and curly would drive them back to small heath. But he couldn’t even follow simple instructions. He couldn’t even wait until they were outside to kiss her. It was rubbing it in Tommy’s face when Tommy was the only reason this plan has been executed so well. The disrespect was paramount, but Tommy didn’t seem angry. He seemed heartbroken. And then his older brother returned to himself and pointed his gun at the Italians head, fuelled by even more anger at the sight he had just had to take in. 

“Wait!” 

Tommy looked up at her, this broken and bruised woman, cut and scarred from hours of torture, walking toward them with a gun in her hand. Michael was following, looking wary at those around him. Why hadn’t the younger man taken her out of this as he was ordered? He had been told to take Louisa from the battlefront as he had no training in combat, they had thought it safer for both Louisa and Michael for them to wait in the car while they finished off the job and yet here she was - and armed nonetheless! 

“Louisa, what are you doing?” Tommy spoke, voice softer than usual as he eyed the two people in front of him with an almost overwhelming amount of jealousy. Why had she picked Michael over him?

The redhead walked slowly toward Tommy and Changretta, ignoring the stares from the peaky's as they finished off the job with the rest of the enemy. Anger burned inside of her as her eyes bored into Changrettas skull. How dare he reduce her to this. She had become this strong and independent woman only to be taken as a pawn in someone’s power play? Bait to be used to further someone else’s transactions? Well, no more. 

She rounded the chair, standing where he had stood when he had been watching his friend cut her, and she pushed his forehead up with the barrel of Michael’s gun. 

“Now, now...” She spoke, mirroring the words he had said to her when he had tied her into this very chair “what are we going to do with you?” 

Changretta looked up at the redhead with a smirk, as if challenging her.

“You don’t have the balls, Red.” Changretta spoke, and Louisa couldn’t help but smile. The Italian could have said many things that would have made her reconsider, could have appealed to her better nature, her parents’ religion, but instead he had called her the one thing that fuelled her and made her feel stronger than ever. 

“That’s the problem, Changretta” she spoke, cocking the gun and pressing it back to his head, her head leaning to the side as her brow furrowed “everyone’s always underestimating me.” 

Arthur managed to move out from behind the Italian just in time before the bullet shot through Chagrettas skull. Louisa wished she had hurt him more, had tortured him and set him on fire, but she was not like him and wouldn’t let him make her like him. To end his life was enough. 

She stepped back into the silence, wiping her face with the back of her hand before she handed the gun back to Michael who held a stunned expression. Slowly she turned to face Tommy, the blank expression remaining on her features as she met this gorgeous eyes, that jawline that could cut diamonds. He was even more beautiful now, and she couldn’t help but think this was a dream, that this was heaven and she was manifesting a version of him to help her through the pain of burning. 

“Red?” Tommy whispered, walking toward her. 

“Mum was right..” she spoke, resting a hand on his face as he moved close to her and she smiled at his confused expression, “Heaven does exist.”

He caught her as her legs gave way, and her body gave in. 


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo excited to share these chapters with you, they were some of my favourite to write!
> 
> Let me know how you feel about the situation in the comments (:

Louisa felt the light before she saw it, the barely open curtains arranged in such a way that the sun landed directly on her eyes. Where was she? Why did it feel like someone had left an axe in her head? Did she dream all of that? Perhaps the experience with Michael had turned her mind into a more dangerous place, but that wouldn’t account for the ache that she felt all over. 

Slowly she turned to lay on her back, glancing at the familiar walls, the ceiling and the door she knew went to the rest of her flat. Why would they not take her to a hospital if that had all happened?

Slowly and with difficulty she sat up in the bed, reaching for the water that sat on the bedside table next to a glass of whiskey, half full with an ice cube that had barely melted, and her question as to who’s it was was answered as Tommy stepped into the room, his eyes lighting up as he saw her. 

“You’re awake..” He spoke, moving across the room to sit on the chair she hadn’t noticed before. He took the whiskey from the bedside table and sipped it, and Louisa couldn’t help but let her eyes take in this beautiful man once more. How had she got so lucky to call him hers if even for the short moments they were together? How had she managed to win the favour of this powerful and wonderful man? Her heart felt full at the sight of him, his features filling her with joy and she was sure even more now that he was the one that she wanted. 

He had seen her at her worst, had helped her through everything, had come to save her. But none of that even mattered. He saw her for who she was and still wanted her, he made her a better and stronger version of herself and she was absolutely in love with him. She just hoped that he felt the same.

“How are you feeling?” He spoke again after she didn’t respond, and she cleared her throat a little before she spoke,

“Like my body is broken..” She tried a chuckle but found it hurt her too much, “What happened?”

Tommy smiled a little, but then remembered what he had seen in the corner before she had moved to get her revenge. It was the hardest thing in the world to come to terms with. The middle Shelby had fallen head over heels for this woman, more so than he had ever done before. He had wanted her since the day he saw her, had wanted to keep her safe once they were deeper into this and Changretta taking her had only made him realise just how deep his feelings were for her. But she didn’t want him. She had made it clear with the kiss that she wanted Michael, and maybe it was for the best. With Michael she would be out of the firing line, she wouldn’t be used as leverage by Tommy’s enemies. Michael and Louisa could travel the world together on his business trips, he could show her new and exciting things that Tommy just wouldn’t be able to do. But none of that made it easier to process that the woman he loved didn’t love him back.

“You shot Changretta.” Tommy started, pushing past the image of her and Michael and trying to remain neutral, “And then you passed out. To be honest I’m not sure how you lasted as long as you did. He had starved you and dehydrated you for 12 hours by the time we got to you.” His eyes fell to her thigh that was hidden by the covers, and she moved them as if she could hear his thoughts. 

Louisa gasped as she saw the cuts in her thighs. They looked worse now they were slightly cleaner and although they had started to scab over it was easy to see just how deep they were. She supposed she had to be thankful to the italians that they used a clean knife. At least none of the cuts were infected. 

“And after?” Louisa spoke, looking up at Tommy with confusion as she couldn’t quite place his expression. Why would he barely look her in the eye? Maybe she had read the situation right when he had sent Michael to get her and had barely looked back. Maybe he had decided that she wasn’t worth it. Maybe he had never really liked her like that in the first place and was just helping her because he was trying to ensure his plan went as smoothly as possible. What if he was angry that she had killed Changretta? Had she ruined everything he had planned so hard for?

“After..” Tommy started, sipping his whiskey and pulling his cigarette case from his pocket, “After, Michael carried you to the car and we torched the building. We couldn’t take you to the hospital because we couldn’t have any trace of what happened documented anywhere.” 

Louisa gulped and nodded before he continued, “Pol cleaned you up as best she could but we’ll set up the bath for you so you can wash it all off properly.” He lit his cigarette, the expression that Louisa couldn’t place still on his face, his eyes still barely meeting her own. 

“Michael has just gone to tell your parents that you will be away on a business trip with him for a while so that you don’t have to explain it to them. He’ll be in to stay with you soon.” Tommy stood, downing the rest of his whiskey and moving toward the door. 

“I’ll leave you to rest, you need to sleep as much as you can. I’ll send some food and some more water in for you.” He moved to the door and she was speechless. He really didn’t want her. He couldn’t even look at her.

“Tom..” She whispered, looking up at him and God her eyes were beautiful. Everything about her was beautiful even now. Especially now that he knew that she would never be his. He wished he knew how he could have changed her mind, but perhaps he just wasn’t enough. He had to be defeated at some point in his life. He just wished it hadn’t been in the battle for her heart. 

“Rest, Red.” He spoke, the nickname causing a pang in her heart and she lay down as he closed the door, tears falling down her face as she realised her reality. It didn’t matter, none of the game did. He had never wanted her, not really. He had only wanted her body that night, and the rest of the time she had just been an inconvenience. She cried for what felt like hours before she finally fell asleep once more, wishing his arms were around her, wishing that he loved her the way she loved him. 

“How is she?” Polly asked, watching as her nephew walked from the room looking deflated. She wasn’t sure what had happened in that warehouse, but neither Tommy nor Michael had been the same since. She had washed Louisa’s wounds, had tended to her so that she was as comfortable as possible and she could only imagine what it must be like to see someone you felt so strongly for int hat kind of condition. But this was something else. It seemed like they had both given up.

“Fine. Well as fine as she can be.” The brunette made his way over to the decanter and poured himself another glass. It was the only thing that was dulling the pain. He would have to wait until he was at home to really escape his demons.. 

“Good. I’m just drawing up a bath for her now. Maybe you should stay with her?” This elicited a laugh from the middle Shelby, and he shook his head. 

“I’m going to The Garrison. Get Michael to stay with her, that's who she wants.”

Polly didn’t have a chance to respond before Tommy downed the glass of whiskey and left the flat. She wondered when it had been decided that Louisa preferred her son, and if she actually did. One of the reasons Polly had spoken to the younger girl about her relationship with the two of them was because she had thought the girl was conflicted, and known that the girls mind was caught between what she should do and what she wanted to do. In Polly’s mind it had always been obvious that the girl had wanted Tommy. But perhaps she was wrong. 

Michael arrived minutes after Tommy had left, the same solemn look on his face that his cousin had. If Louisa had really chosen him, surely Michael would be happier? He was respectful enough that he wouldn’t rub it in Tommy’s face but Michael looked practically depressed. 

“Are you okay son?” Polly spoke, brow furrowing with concern as he removed his jacket and hat  and made his way to the decanter. It was strange to see her son and her nephew with such similar habits, but she supposed that Tommy taught Michael everything he new about this business.

“Fine..” He spoke, placing two cubes of ice in his whiskey before he glanced to the bedroom door, “Is she alright?”

“Tommy said she’s awake,” Polly spoke and smiled slightly at the expression that washed across Michaels face for a moment. He immediately moved toward the door, not even stopping to knock before he made his way in, and his heart skipped a beat as he saw her lying there fast asleep once more. 

God she was amazing, this beautiful and strong woman was the best thing that he had ever experienced in his life. The kiss they had shared in that room was amazing, but he had known it’s true intention. After all of the effort that he went through, after all of the fantastic experiences they had shared, she wanted Tommy. He supposed he should have expected it - who would choose anyone over the infamous Tommy Shelby?

Still, he would look after her. Tommy had been with her all night and this morning, and now it was his turn to stay with her. He had told the younger boy to speak to her parents, and to stay with her as he could work in the flat whereas Tommy would need to be seen around the office. Michael was more than happy to stay with Louisa until she was better, but he knew it wasn’t going to be easy considering the woman he wanted had chosen someone else.

He removed his holster and his shoes, sitting on the bed next to her as she slept and sipping his whiskey, fingers moving to softly push her hair away from her eyes. She stirred slightly, and he couldn’t help but smile as she looked up at him. She was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. 

“Michael..” She smiled, tugging on his shirt and pulling him so he was laying with her. She rest her head on his chest and let out a sigh, knowing that she was going to have to make it clear to this man that they couldn’t continue with their game. 

He wrapped his arm around her, smiling as she rest her head on him and letting out a sigh. He wished this could have been it forever, that they could have been together. But it was clear to him from the way she had acted in the warehouse that she wanted Tommy, and as much as it pained him, he was slowly beginning to accept it.

“We need to talk..” She whispered, looking up at him and biting her lip. He was still gorgeous, still so attractive that she wished the game could have gone on for longer so they could have had more amazing experiences. She knew that even if Tommy didn’t want her, she couldn’t continue with Michael and lead him on. 

He nodded, moving down in the bed so they were facing each other, one hand under his head while the other caressed her face. He knew this was the last time he was going to get this close to her. She was Tommy’s girl now. 

“I..” She started, biting her lip and he smiled softly, 

“You want Tommy, don’t you?” He spoke,  his thumb running along her bottom lip and remembering all the times he had bitten it, the way her lips parted as she moaned his name. She looked shocked and he couldn’t help but laugh a little, “You don’t think I didn’t notice the way you kissed me in that warehouse? The way you look at him when he walks into a room?” 

He had been kidding himself and he was beginning to realise it now. She had always wanted the older man, Michael had just offered something different and irresistible to someone who was so new to this world. 

“I..” She started once more, “I didn’t realise it was so obvious..” Her eyes softened as she looked at Michael and realised that this conversation was not going to be as difficult as she had thought. Michael seemed to understand, seemed to know her enough to know how she felt. In another universe they would have made the perfect couple, would have had lots of fun and exciting experiences together, but in this one Tommy had full control over her heart. 

“I don’t think it is to everyone else..” Michael spoke, his hand resting on the bed between them, “I just know you, Lou.. I know that you want more than I can give you.” It hurt to say but he knew it was true. She wanted to settle down, wanted to be part of the family, and he wanted to travel the world. They were made for each other in ways, just in a different life. 

“Well you did give me some very good times…” She grinned, biting down on her lip softly as she alluded to the amazing sexual experiences he had given her, the fun they had in his office and in this very bed, and he laughed a little at her words.

“Oh yeah, we were fucking great in bed weren’t we?” He mirrored her smile, “Almost too good.. It’s not fair to the rest of the world that we were so incredible.” He ran his hand along her face again, heart panging and wishing again that this had ended differently. He had realised over the last couple of days that while he thought he was in love with her, he wasn’t sure that he fully understood love in the first place. The way that Tommy so clearly felt for Louisa was different to the way Michael felt. It was infinite. 

Louisa chuckled, the pain only just bearable but the relief that she felt from this conversation being this way was enough to counteract it. She had been so scared that she was going to lose Michael, that the friendly and flirty relationship they had would be lost if she didn’t pick him, but it felt as though she had a friend for life now. 

“You’re right, we were great..” She moved closer to him, running her nose along his. “Thank you for teaching me that it was alright to enjoy things that aren’t... conventional..” She spoke, biting her lip at the thought of the ice and the wax he had treated her with, “And that risky sex is fun..” She chuckled and held her breath for a moment as he closed the gap between them. 

This was wrong, but she supposed she could allow this just one last time. She leaned into him kissing him softly as their lips moulded together as they had done only a few nights before when his body moving on top of hers so perfectly.

Michael couldn’t help himself when she got so close. He had to have one last kiss and the one in the warehouse wasn’t good enough, didn’t allow him to show her just how deeply he felt for her and how much he had enjoyed these past few months. He kissed her with everything he had, allowing himself to imagine for a moment that she was his, and he only pulled away to stop himself from taking it further. 

“I did love you, Lou..” He spoke, his forehead resting on her own, eyes closed as he refused to look at her when he was being so vulnerable, “But I want you to be happy, so I’ll let him win.. again” He chuckled softly and moved back from her, opening his eyes to see her smile as they lay there together.  
  


* * *

 

  
Tommy was half a bottle of whiskey deep in The Garrison with his brothers and a few of the other Peaky’s, trying his best to rid his mind of the fact that he had been beaten by his cousin, and that the girl he loved didn’t want him. Arthur and John seemed happy that they had gotten her back, and Tommy sat back as they told stories about the things that Louisa had done and how things had changed since she had been in the office. 

It was true that no-one had had such a profound effect as her. No-one had ever walked into Shelby Company Ltd and captivated the attention of two of the men, or been able to deal with the drunk customers in the same way, or kept their secrets in the same way. They all agreed that she was unlike any woman they had ever met, and that just made Tommy love her even more. Such a shame he would have to watch her with his cousin every day.

“You goin’ back there tonight?” Arthur asked, so drunk that he was hunched over even more than usual. 

“Nah,” Tommy spoke, taking a drag of his cigarette and a sip of his whiskey, “Michael’s staying with her, don’t want to interrupt them.” It hurt him to even speak of them as a couple, but he knew that he would have to get used to it. He just hoped the younger boy didn’t throw it in his face too much.

“Oh  _ fuck  _ Michael!” John spoke, the outburst not the first time he had taken to slagging off their cousin. It wasn’t exactly a secret that the two were not the best of friends. “He’s nothin’ - just drop ‘im back off at the farm and go get ya girl.” He held his glass up to Tommy as if his idea was the best thing ever, spilled half of the whiskey from the glass and then downed the rest of it. 

The Shelby brothers had a way of celebrating after a successful plan, and it usually went a lot like this. Tommy was always the only one who didn’t end up slumped in a booth in The Garrison. He said nothing more about Louisa, just continued to drink with them and drive them back to his estate where he slept in his bed, wishing that he could have bought her back here. 

He dreamt of her that evening, her lips on his own, hands grasping at his back as he moved within her. She had held him so tight in London, had kissed him with so much fire that he had believed he had a chance. But it must just have been the situation they had been in, either that or she had been thinking about Michael the whole time. He tossed and turned, unable to peacefully sleep as he thought of her, and he wished more than anything she had never walked into his life. At least before her he could carry on. Now he felt like he would never find love like that again. 

How was he supposed to get over the woman who made the sound of shovels disappear? 


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, thanks again for your comments - I hope that you like this chapter!
> 
> \--
> 
> NSFW Warning: Explicit Scenes

The next day had been painful, the bruises and cuts hurting even more now somehow. Michael had slept next to her but had woken early to get breakfast for the both of them from downstairs. Polly made a great fry up, and they sat and ate together. While Louisa was sad that the romantic part of her and Michaels relationship was over, it was nice that he hadn’t removed himself from her completely, nice that they could still be friends. Of course there was still touches and moments here and there where they both had to resist each other, but they had a mutual respect now that she had made a decision and she was happy about it. 

The bath that Polly had drawn for her the previous evening had gone to waste as she was too tired to move from the bed, and so while the older woman drew Louisa a new bath she sent Michael downstairs to retrieve everything he needed from his office for the days he would be working in the flat to ensure that Louisa’s parents didn’t catch wind of what had happened. 

Tommy was in his office when he noticed Michael gathering papers into his briefcase in his office, white hot jealousy running through his veins. What did Michael have that he didn’t? He shook his head and swallowed it down, trying to focus on the distribution orders in front of him when he heard Polly’s voice call him from the kitchen. He let out a sigh and stubbed out his cigarette as he made his way in there, ready for some kind of lecture from the matriarch about his brothers’ drinking the previous evening. John had been too hungover to even get out of bed and Arthur was throwing up every couple of hours. 

The older woman eyed her nephew as he walked into the kitchen, and poured the hot water into the coffee cups she had been preparing. It was obvious to her what was going on, that Tommy had no idea just how in love Louisa was with him, and although it was against Romani rules to act upon the feelings that she got, she thought that nudging him in the right direction wouldn’t be the end of the world. 

“Take this up to Louisa.” Polly spoke, placing two cups onto the tray with a milk jug and a bowl of sugar. “She has a taste for coffee apparently.”

“Can’t you do it?” Tommy spoke, not wanting to expose himself to her unless he had to. It was going to be hard enough to get over her seeing her with Michael, let alone being alone with her in his flat. 

“No Thomas, I have things to do. Get up there.” Polly spoke and didn’t give him a chance to reply as she walked out of the room, hoping the man would do as she said for once.

Tommy looked at the mugs and sighed, picking up the tray and walking up the stairs to the flat. It was horrible doing this, horrible that the last time he had walked up there to see her like this he had left her alone to be taken by their enemy. Even more horrible that he was about to walk in on the woman that he loved and he had to pretend to be okay with the fact that she wanted his cousin. 

He knocked softly and then used his back to push the door open, knowing that Polly would have left it unhooked as Louisa could barely move from her bed. 

“Louisa, it’s me..” He spoke, walking into the bedroom and furrowing his brow as he saw she wasn’t there. Panic ripped through him, and he place the tray down ready to call others and let them know she had been taken again before he heard her voice.

“Tommy?” She spoke, “I’m in here..” 

He followed her voice into the bathroom, biting his lip and averting his eyes as she sat completely naked in the bath. 

“Shit Louisa, I’m sorry.. I didn’t realise..” He spoke, feeling embarrassed that he had walked in on her and wishing Polly had given him some kind of warning.

“It’s okay..” She spoke in a small voice, pulling her legs up over her breasts so he couldn’t see anything. Not that it would have mattered considering he had seen her before. “You can come in..”

Tommy gulped, “No uh.. It’s okay, I’ve got to get back down..”

“Please, Tom… Everything hurts, I could use a hand” He couldn’t deny her when she sounded so small, so helpless, and he wished that everything she did didn’t tug on his heart strings so much. He had to remember that she didn’t want him, that she was only asking for help because he was here and had already seen her body. This didn’t mean anything. 

He took off his waist coat, placing it on one of the hooks on the back of the door before he rolled his sleeves up and moved toward her. God she looked incredible, that beautiful face, that perfect figure, everything about her was a wonder.

He knelt down beside the bath, taking the sponge from her and watching as she moved her head to one side, allowing him to rub the sponge softly along her neck and back, that act so intimate that he couldn’t help but feel it should be Michael who was doing this. The one that she loved. 

“How are you?” She asked when he was silent, glancing over her shoulder at him with an innocent expression which pulled on his heart more than he had expected. This was so difficult, he just wanted her, just wanted to treat her like the amazing woman she was even if he didn’t deserve her. 

“I’m fine.. How are you feeling?” His words were so emotionless, and she wondered if asking him to do this was a bad idea. Maybe she should have asked Michael to help her, or even Polly, but she couldn’t resist the opportunity to be close with him again, to have Tommys hands on her body. She missed him so much, missed  _ them.  _

Since she had been rescued from the warehouse, Tommy had taken an obvious step back and it hurt her more than anything Changretta had done. She was so in love with him that every time he looked passed her felt like a stab in the chest, and she wish she had known what she had done to be so out of favour with him.

“I’m okay…” She lied, turning to face him slightly and watching him as he ran the sponge over her arms, his eyes still not meeting hers. “Why won’t you look at me?” She spoke, her voice breaking and a single tear falling down her face. She couldn’t help herself, couldn’t help the overwhelming emotion that had taken hold of her. This had been the first time they had been truly alone since before she had been taken, and she wanted to know why things were different now. Was she too broken for him?

The tone of her voice made his heartbreak all over again, and he immediately met her eyes and saw the tear fall. Why was she crying? Didn’t she have everything she wanted now? Did she expect him to continue chasing her when she had so clearly chosen the other man? That wasn’t Tommy’s style. He cleared his throat, dropping the sponge and standing up. He couldn't do this. Couldn’t console her when she was everything he wanted and everything that he couldn’t have. 

“I’m sorry Louisa. I’ll get Michael to come up and help you..” He spoke, taking a towel to dry his hands and she looked up at him in confusion. 

“What?” She spoke, more tears falling from her eyes again as she watched him begin to walk away, “Thomas Shelby don’t you dare walk away from me.” 

She spoke, her voice cracking but forceful enough to make him stop and turn around, eyes running over her features and he wished more than anything that he could kiss her and make her feel better. That he could hold her in his arms and tell her everything would be okay. But to him, it never would be. Without her he would go back to being the same heartless business man he was before. He would never let himself fall in love again. 

He looked down at her in the bath, eyes running over her features and he couldn’t help but return to her, running the sponge softly over her broken body. Tommy was angry with himself, furious that he had backed down so easily. He couldn’t keep pretending that this was a game to him, but perhaps if she didn’t want him to leave, he could be selfish and weak one last time…

His hands moved to wash her back, and she lulled her head back slightly, the feeling of warm water and Tommy finally touching her making her relax more than she had done since she had been home. Something about him was so comforting, and even though he clearly didn’t want her anymore, had clearly moved on, she would still let him have her whenever he wanted. 

She had already resigned herself to the sad truth that she would come running if he asked for her body, if only for that beautiful moment when he held her, kissed her and made her feel like she was his. She let her eyes fall closed as she imagined what it would be like if he loved her, if he wasn’t disgusted by what she represented now that she was both a victim and a murderer. 

She could have sworn she was imagining it when she felt lips on her shoulder, and she let out a soft sigh, expecting the feeling to dissipate when she opened her eyes. Instead her eyes met his own, his lips moving along her shoulder, down to press softly against the scar on her neck. 

God she wished he wasn’t so irresistible. That she was stronger so she wouldn’t give in. He wanted nothing but her body and while she was prepared to offer him her soul on a platter.

He couldn’t help himself as his lips continued down her neck, her soft skin enticing and he was insatiable when it came to her. He always would be, no matter if she was no longer his. He had expected her to bat him away, to stop him from touching her in a way that only Michael should, but instead soft moans fell from her lips. He moved a hand to her face, caressing her jaw softly before he ran a thumb along her bottom lip. He wanted to ask if he could kiss her, but he was terrified of the answer. In this case, Tommy would adapt a strategy that he sometimes applied to his business; ask for forgiveness, not permission. 

He moved slowly towards her, his eyes dancing between her own and her lips and she wondered what the hell she was supposed to do now. This was the point of no return and she knew it. If she let him kiss her now, he would know that he had a claim on her for the foreseeable future. But wild horses couldn’t make her pull away from him. She was so in love, so deeply enamoured with him, that she no longer cared. Her heart felt as if it skipped a beat when their lips met, and she allowed him to guide her face closer to him, her body turning to accommodate as his other hand moved so he was cupping her face. 

God she was so delicate, so precious and perfect even now after she had been so broken down. He would always love how strong she had been, how she had pulled herself together after Marco, how she had spat in the face of the man who had been pouring gasoline on her, how she had stood at point blank range and shot a man between the eyes because he dared to underestimate her. 

He pulled away slowly, resting his forehead on her own momentarily as he made the decision. She was letting this happen, so he would let himself say goodbye to her like this. Have one last time so he could get rid of the dreams of her. He stood, arms dipping into the bath and picking her up, not even caring about his shirt getting covered in bathwater. His heart felt so full as she wrapped her arms around him, and he moved them to the bedroom, laying her softly on the bed, careful not to brush the cuts on her thighs.

She looked so beautiful there, laying with that look of lust on her face. Did she know how beautiful she was to him? Did she know how in love with her he was? He couldn't tell her, not now that she had made her decision. She was in love with Michael, that much was clear. Tommy was just lucky to be able to feel her one last time.

It was hard to hold back her tears as he stood in front of her for what she knew was going to be the last time, his eyes taking in her figure with that look that she thought she had recognised the moment she had seen him. It was different now, but the way he looked at her still made her feel like she was the only woman in the world. He pulled his shirt from his gorgeous, toned body, pulling down his pants and she ran her fingers over his tattoo as he climbed on top of her, trying to remember every inch of his body like this. 

“Louisa..” He whispered, looking down into her eyes, wondering why she looked the way she did. Maybe she didn’t want this? Did she not want him enough that she was too scared to say anything? He gulped, eyes running over her features, his heart breaking all over again as he realised that he would never be this close to her again. He should stop this, she clearly didn’t want-- but then her fingers found the back of his neck, playing with his hair and his breath falling into the calm that only came from when she touched him.

“Tommy… Please..” She whispered, a tear falling down her face again, not wanting to beg him but  _ needing  _ him more than anything in the world, more than air. 

He nodded, taking her thighs and wrapping them carefully around his waist, ensuring he stayed in the right position so as not to hurt her. He didn’t understand why she was crying -- did she feel how final this was too?

Slowly he entered her, eyes never leaving her own as more tears fell, and he shook his head, “Do you want me to stop? I shouldn’t..” He spoke and she shook her head, pulling him closer, kissing him with so much passion he could almost mistake it for love. Except she was in love with another man. 

Was he worried that she thought this was more? Is that why he wanted to stop? She wanted to show him that she wanted this more than anything. Louisa couldn’t help the tears that continued to fall down her face as she moved them so she was on top of him. 

She lowered herself onto him once more, fingers running over his short hair and moaning against his lips as he sat up to press his body against her. God she wished she could tell him how much she loved him, how much it hurt to know that he was thinking about someone else, and as if he knew how difficult it was getting for her, he took control. 

His hands moved under her thighs, moving her up and down his shaft as their lips entwined with each other once more, and he felt so good that she knew she wasn’t going to last long. She never wanted this to end, never wanted to be further away from him than this bed. Why did it have to work out like this? Why didn’t he want her anymore? Tommy moved his fingers down her body, rubbing perfectly against her clit and she let her head fall back, allowing herself to imagine he was hers. 

He let out moan after moan as she rode him so perfectly, this beautiful woman making him feel better than anyone ever would. Sex was so different when you were in love, felt so much more amazing and so intense, and he knew that he would never have a love like this again.

“Louisa..” He whispered again as she rested her forehead on his, “Baby cum for me..” He kissed her softly, watching her gorgeous features as she unravelled beneath him.

His words were so different, so perfect and she couldn’t help but look at him deep in the eyes, wondering if she had misread this. Why would he have called her baby? Why had he not called her Red as he always did when they had done things together? But all of her questions were wiped from her mind, their eyes meeting as they came together. 

What was that she could see in his eyes? Why was he looking at her like that? She almost held her breath as he ran his nose along hers, her entire body quivering from his gentle touch as she came down from her high. 

He moved from her, placing her softly onto the sheets and crawling on top of her again. Tommy looked down at the woman he loved, pressing soft kisses along her forehead, along her nose and her eyes, moving down her cheeks and to her lips. Slowly he kissed her over and over, getting more and more passionate with each touch. If this was the last time that he got to be like this with her, he wanted to make sure that she knew how much he loved her, how perfect he thought she was.

Louisa closed her eyes as he kissed her face, her heart swelling and breaking again as she realised that this was the last time she would feel his lips. The last time she would feel this safe and this content. 

“You are everything..” He had fought the words, had not wanted something unrequited to hang between the two of them, but he couldn't help himself. He had never felt like this before, would not allow himself to feel like this again. He had to say something.

Laying on his side next to her, Tommy caressed Louisa’s face softly, and her breath caught in her throat as she thought the connotations of his words. She knew she had to say something then. If this was the last time, he deserved to know the truth. 

“Tommy..” She whispered, moving closer to him, resting her forehead on his, preparing herself to be broken to pieces. “I.. I just wanted you to know..”

His eyes darted to hers as she began to speak, his heart moving at a million miles a minute as he tried to understand what she was trying to say. 

More tears fell down her face as she bit down on her lip, and she moved back from him, not wanting to be so close when he turned her down. 

“Tommy it was always you..” She whispered, looking down, not wanting to make eye contact when he so clearly didn’t want her, “ Michael was.. It was stupid.. I just.. I.. I...”

Tommy couldn’t believe the words that were coming from this girls lips, the woman of his dreams was admitting that she wanted  _ him.  _

Louisa gulped, looking up into his eyes nervously as she spoke the words she was sure would break her heart even more. 

“I love you..” She whispered, small and nervous and he let out a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding.

She sounded so unsure, like she had been expecting him to deny her, like he didn’t feel the same way, and he cursed himself for the assumption that had meant he had made his distance from her. 

He moved closer to her, running his nose along hers softly, wiping tears from her eyes as he looked deep into them. 

“I love you too Louisa.” He spoke against her lips, “I think I always have..”

She felt like her heart was going to explode, the words that she never thought she would hear pass his lips being whispered in such an honest and gentle way. He pressed his lips to her own, and she sighed into them, moving on top of him once more to be as close to him as she could. 

He wished he didn’t have to leave her, that he could have stayed wrapped up in these sheets with this beautiful woman, but he had a business to run. He held her face delicately before he flipped her onto her back, laying her down carefully so he didn’t graze the cuts on her thighs. 

Deft lips caressed her features once more, pressing down softly on her lips before he pulled away, “I’m sorry, love... I have to go back downstairs.” He whispered, and she shook her head as he kissed her once more. 

“It’s okay…” she smiled, watching as he  before moved to the edge of the bed and began pulling his clothes back on. 

“I’ll stay here with you tonight..” he smiled softly as he buttoned up his still damp shirt, wishing he had given more thought to the fact he would have to wear it again when he had dipped it in bathwater. He would smell like lavender all day from the tonic that Polly had poured into the bath. 

She smiled as she watched him get ready, his fingers brushing through his hair to try and make it behave considering how much she had messed it up. He was hers. One hundred percent hers. He loved her. Even though she had been through hell in previous days, she couldn’t bring herself to resent them anymore as they had lead her here. 

Totally and wholeheartedly in love with, and loved by, Thomas Shelby. 


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist pick: Wicked Game - Chris Isaak

Weeks had passed since that dreadful event, almost a month to the day when they held a dinner at Tommy’s estate to celebrate the successful shipping of the first crates of Shelby whiskey and gin and Solomon’s rum. Alfie had even sent up a bottle, not wanting to leave Camden for fear of “catching the brummies”. His aversion to Birmingham would always astound her given that she had grown up there, but she supposed that was the very reason she couldn’t be impartial.

Tommy had sent a car to pick her up from the apartment that she now comfortably called her home, and she was nervous beyond belief. Even though Tommy and herself had been an item for almost a month, this would be the first time she stepped foot onto his estate. Each time they had planned to go back to his estate after a long day at work, they had ended up losing themselves and spending the night at hers. She was enjoying the frequent evenings with him, and she was falling for him even more the longer they spent together. This life was wonderful, unravelling beneath the most gorgeous man in the world each night and spending days with people she now called family, but she had to admit it had felt like there was a part of Tommy’s life she wasn’t part of. Well no longer.

A burgundy dress hung from her frame as she stepped from the car, it was low cut and shorter than she usually would wear, but had glass beads falling to give her a sense of decency. She had grown bolder with each day she was part of the Shelby clan, and it was hard to believe that only six months ago she was a quiet daughter of a factory worker. Michael was waiting for her on the steps of what could only be described as a huge mansion. She had expected grandeur, but this was something else.

“Nice to see you, Lou” Michael spoke, kissing her cheek before he offered her his arm. Tommy had explained that he would be hosting his guests so would send Michael out to greet her, and she took it as a good sign that he was trusting her and Michael together. It had been rocky at the start, the older man watching when the two conversed, but he seemed to have settled into the relationship more now.

Michael lead her through wooden corridors and to a massive dining room, the table long enough that all of the Shelby clan could fit at it, and she couldn’t help the smile that washed over her face as she saw her boyfriend sitting at the head of it. He sat beneath an oil painting of himself and his beloved horse, and sat taller when he saw her. Everyone was dressed to the nines, glasses half full and she could tell that Isaiah had already had too many by how loud he was talking to his father about a successful conquest from a previous evening.

“Ahh you’re here love!” Polly spoke, standing from her seat at Tommy’s left and pulling her into a maternal embrace. She held Polly as if she was her own mother, smiling as the older woman held her face, “How you feeling? No more nightmares?”

Louisa shook her head, “They have subsided over the last few days, thanks Pol.” She left out the fact that the reason they had stopped is because Tommy had barely let her sleep. Not that she would complain.

Polly took her seat and gave way for Tommy to  take Louisa’s hand and kiss it softly, “I’m sorry the car was so late, Isaiah wouldn’t let the poor man go for talking to him.” He sent a glare down the table that was caught by everyone but the offending party. Usually Tommy would have been much more strict, would have ensured that the younger man gave him the respect he deserved, but this was a celebration, and all he wanted to do was celebrate how well everything had worked out.

“It’s okay, really..” Louisa spoke, moving closer to him, his hand slipped to her jaw, the other on her waist as he pulled her close and press a delicate kiss to her lips. He had never usually been one for public affection, but given what happened he would not stop at any chance to show her how deeply he felt for her.

Arthur ruined the beautiful moment by whistling from two seats down, and both Louisa and Tommy couldn’t help laugh into the kiss, the girl rounding Tommy’s chair to sit at his right hand, a place that was always reserved for her regardless of what the context was. She even had a place in the private room of The Garrison now when she went there with them. Tommy remained standing, motioning to the servants that stood at the edges of the room to fill everyone's glasses, Louisa opting for champagne instead of whiskey for the occasion. The room fell silent as they turned to face the head of the table, Isaiah finally ceasing his story as his father hushed him.

“Now that we’re all ‘ere,” Tommy started, looking around at the group in front of him, his clan, his family, his most trusted men and women, “I just wanted to take this opportunity to thank all of you for everything that you have done. The parts each of you played in the plans for both the liquor distribution and the rescue of Louisa were instrumental, and neither of those operations would have been a success without each and every one of you.” His hand fell to rest on Louisa’s shoulder as thoughts of what had happened ran through everyone's mind. They had been so close to losing her.

“Not only that,” Tommy continued, “We lost some very good men in the line of fire. Most notably Johnny Dogs and his men.” He paused out of respect and then continued, “Johnny was a good friend and a great man, and I wish that he was here to celebrate with us today. So we celebrate for him.” He raised his glass, “To Johnny Dogs, his men and to past and future success.”

The group held their glasses up, nodding and repeating Tommy’s words, taking a drink both out of respect and celebration.

“Now, lets enjoy our meal, and you are all more than welcome to stay and enjoy yourselves until your heart's content.” He smiled, pointing at Isaiah, “Just someone watch this one, he’s had one too many already.”

The group chuckled and Tommy took his seat, leaning over to Louisa again and placing a soft kiss on her lips once more, her heart filling with so much love and respect she wondered if there was anything in this world that Tommy could do that was wrong.

The evening played out as they had all expected, Isaiah got gradually more and more drunk until he slumped and fell asleep in a chair, John started trying to make everyone bet on how long it would be until Arthur fell asleep himself, and Polly rolled her eyes more times than she could count. The older woman was just glad for Louisa’s presence amongst them, having another level headed female seemed to keep things partially in order,and Tommy’s aversion to inviting anyone else for the party had meant that no fights had broken out...yet.

Tommy had just gone to get more champagne when Michael slipped onto the leather sofa that Louisa was sitting on, his drunken eyes running up those gorgeous long legs and his mind calling back to when they had been wrapped around his waist. Louisa and himself were just friends now and he fully respected that she was with Tommy, but that didn’t stop his mind from wandering when he saw her looking so damn good.

“Alright?” He spoke, taking a drag of his cigarette and resting his arm on the head rest behind her. Louisa was already half-cut herself, and had been so lost in watching the way that Tommy moved across the room that she hadn’t even noticed him sitting next to her.

She sat up straighter and smiled at him lazily, eyeing his arm but not asking him to move it. They were always going to be closer than a man and a woman usually were in a friendship, their previous intimacy allowing them to negate social convention.

“Mm..” Louisa nodded, sipping champagne from her saucer before she leant toward to table to put it down, taking the cigarette from his lips and claiming it as her own with a drag. He laughed at her, her boldness exaggerated when she was drunk, and he wondered if this was even the best time to tell her. His one request from Tommy when he had been presented with the option that he accepted was that he got to tell Louisa himself. She had fast become one of his closest friends, and he wanted to ensure he had the chance to properly speak to her.

“How’re you Michael?” She spoke, attempting and failing a french inhale, and laughing at herself in the process. He chuckled as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his cigarette case, lighting another for himself when he realised he wasn’t going to get the previous back.

“Fine..” He spoke, exhalling normally before he sat up straighter, “I uhh.. I actually need to talk to you about something..”

Louisa blinked more deliberately as she realised how drunk she was and how serious he seemed instantaneously, but she followed his lead and sat up straighter as she smoked his cigarette.

“I’m leaving.” The words shocked her to her core, and even though she had sworn she was drunk she was sober the moment the words hit her.

“You’re what?! When?” She spoke, placing the cigarette in the ashtray next to her glass, her brow furrowing as she tried to comprehend what was going on. Was this to do with their past? She had thought that things were getting better, easier even.

“I leave day after tomorrow,” He spoke, taking a sip of his whiskey before he set it down, her reaction stronger than he had expected. His heart fluttered for a moment as he imagined her lips on his own as she tried to make him stay, her hands gripping his back as she.. No. No more thoughts like that. “I’m going to stay with Ada in America. The business is going so well and I thought I might have a go at acquisitions with her.”

The small smile on his lips softened her reaction, he was obviously excited about this new adventure, and he hadn’t been forced into it, this was something he genuinely wanted to do. She just hated that someone who had fast become her best friend was moving across the world. Taking his cigarette from him once more, she placed it and his glass on the table in front of them before she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

Michael slipped his hands around her waist as she embraced him, holding her tight and letting his eyes slipped closed as he inhaled the smell of her. He would miss this, would miss being close to her. He had learned to replace his feelings for her with the friendship that had thankfully grown from their experiences, but it was going to be more difficult to be this close through letters. She pulled away slowly, resting her forehead on his for only a moment before she pulled away entirely, a sad smile on her lips.

“While I’m going to miss you dearly,” She spoke, taking his hand in both of hers, “I’m so happy for you. I know that you wanted to travel and see the world, and now you can do it while doing a job you love.”

Although it was going to be sad to see Michael go, his leaving all but confirmed that she had made the right choice between him and Tommy. Michael had always wanted bigger and better things, to travel the world and see everything. While she wouldn’t mind visiting towns, she was more than happy being part of the family in Birmingham. It felt good that everything was falling into place, although she would never be happy that she didn’t know the next time she would see her best friend.

“Thanks, Lou..” He spoke, eyes glancing at the way her hands held his own and he had to take a deep breath to stop his mind from wandering again, “I’ll miss you too. But we’ll write!”

She nodded and picked up their glasses, clinking his against her own with a small smile, “Here’s to new beginnings.”

They drank together, and both were content that while in another life things may have been different, this had turned out the best that they could have imagined.

“Can I interrupt?” Tommy spoke, smiling down at his girlfriend and offering his hand to her, a slow song echoing through the room which had fast turned into a dance hall. Louisa smiled at Michael as she placed her glass down on the table, taking her lovers hand and moving to the centre of the room with him.

The older mans arm wrapped around her waist, the other holding her hand as the side of his face rested on hers. The two danced slowly for a moment, Louisa grinning as Tommy moved back to spin her and then pull her close, pressing a soft kiss on those gorgeous lips.

Pulling away for a moment, he rested his forehead against her own, and smiled. He had never been as happy as he was in this moment. All of the pain and struggle of the last couple of months had been worth it, even Grace entering his life and changing the way he thought about everything had been worth it, because it had lead to this. It had lead to her. This beautiful woman, this warm hearted, strong willed and wonderful woman that had taken wholly taken his heart.

“I love you, Louisa.” He whispered softly against her lips and she smiled, running her nose along his own.

She could hardly believe that this had happened, that she had gone from her life to this in the space of months. That she had been forged into this strong and independent woman, such a strong woman that she had tamed the heart of the infamous Thomas Shelby.

“I love you too, Tom.” She whispered, closing the gap between them once more, and it felt like they were the only two people at the party, like the only people that mattered in that moment was them.

Michael smiled as he watched them dance, taking his cigarette and taking a drag as his mum sat down next to him. While this wasn’t how he had thought these last couple of months would pan out, he was happy.

On to the next adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all that have stuck with Louisa and myself throughout this journey. I am so happy that you all have bought into her and her story, her complicated and at times frustrating relationships, her naivety and flaws. You have given me feedback and conversation surrounding both her and existing characters, and I am so proud to have you as readers! 
> 
> I hope that you are happy with the conclusion to A New Kind of Trouble. As Michael said... on to the next adventure!


End file.
